


Redemption is....a Bitch (Book Four)

by Gwensly



Category: Deception (TV 2018)
Genre: Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Intrigue, Magic, Mystery, Sexual Content, illusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 02:45:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 83,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17593142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwensly/pseuds/Gwensly
Summary: Redemption found.  Cameron and Jonathan discover the truth and find their way back."I tried to stand up on my own two feetBut bitter disillusion got ahold of meThought I'd be stronger standing on my ownBut, all my resolution only made me weak.So when I hear you crying outAnd you're in troubleI will be waiting here to share your struggleThe only thing that matters is you are my brotherWe'll never know how bad we need each other.I see you struggling under all your painBut that is not your future and it's not your nameThey say your image makes you who you areBut something's running deeper than your surface scars.The same blood runs inside our veinsDespite the walls that we createNo matter how high, no matter how lowI will be with you."------How Bad We Need Each Other by Northern Wonder





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading. This has been a labour of love on my part.  
> All characters and story are inspired by Chris Fedek.  
> Comments are welcome.

It was happening so fast.

Levelling the gun, he aimed – he’d had enough. Hearing Kay’s panicked scream behind him, the others’ shocked declarations and Jonathan’s urgent voice, ‘you can’t do this Cam’. He had already pulled the trigger just as his brother knocked his arm away making the shot go wide.

Then the explosion of a glass light fixture, the crackling of flames beginning, igniting the tinder dry wood and the blow back scattering embers throughout the ancient wall hangings and carpeting.

The young clerk, Jeremy rushed through the open doors, running into him, as her escaped the inferno that was engulfing the building. Beau, the coordinator not so lucky, a beam had fallen, trapping him, unable to move.

Shaking himself out of his stupor and realizing the gravity of the situation. “Damn it, now I have to save the son of bitch….Gunter.” The big set designer was waiting, the fire walk suit in hand, already having retrieved the garment from his van. Within seconds Cameron had donned the uncomfortable vestment and rushed into the burning building. Open-mouthed Jonathan stared, grabbing onto the engineer’s arm.

“How’d…you were ready?” It was uncanny he had been ready and waiting. His expression never wavered, just the guttural response.

“A lot of secrets in that old building, it was rigged to blow.” Gunter moved himself closer to Kay and the young clerk. Jonathan made a mental note that he had to talk to the big guy, that building went up way too fast, explanations were in order.

Another burst of flames shot from the upper floor windows, showering splintered glass down, along with soot and ash bringing his attention back to the burning structure and his brother.

The air was searing, hotter than anything he’d experienced when performing a fire walk. Flares of flames snaked throughout the building, fingers of heat assaulted his limbs, registering even through the protective gear. The blinding, smothering haze made it impossible, limiting visual cues. Calling on the briefest of memories of the layout of this building, he remembered there were rooms towards the back corner and to the left.

Hope he was proceeding in the correct direction when his foot caught, almost making him fall; the magical training kicked in allowing him to regain his balance. Realization that what had made him falter was a prone figure lying under a fallen column, the flames not yet devouring the area, made him push harder. It took all of his strength and then some he didn’t know he had to move the beam enough to maneuver the body out.

“Come on slime ball, I’m saving your ass.” Grabbing Beau by the shirt collar he hauled him up and started towards where he thought the door was.

Jonathan unable physically to assist his twin started calling his name, giving him something to focus on. The eternity of the few minutes it took for his brother to reappear in the dense smoke made his heart wrench. The CarbonX Safety suit was top of the line, unmatched in protection but, it would only last as long as Cameron could deal with the heat. He may not get burned but the heat, as Jonathan well knew, could be unbearable, especially since he had no time to use the stunt gel.

This shouldn’t be happening. He knew what his brother intended but, the moment he saw the trigger pulled back his reflexes kicked in, this wasn’t his brother and he would never be able to live with himself if he actually went through with it. Pushing his arm out of the way, the bullet had gone awry, causing an unbelievable chain reaction.

That frenzied push had brought his brother back to his senses, out of his fugue state.

When the staggering figure of his twin, with the other man draped clumsily over his shoulder, emerged from the burning building, he couldn’t help but catch the pair as Cam stumbled out into the desert sun. Pulling the semi-conscious Beau Smith away.

  
Gunter and Jordan helped Cameron to remove the smoldering garment. His face was red with sweat and exertion, having the tinge of a sunburn, where the gel had not been applied. Taking a few deep breaths in he started to cough, eyes watering; then he just laid back on the gravel of the driveway, trying to regain his strength.

Closing his eyes, his mind replaying the last few minutes, before the fire, trying to make sense of it all. He had fully intended to just use the gun as a tactic to scare and threaten, what had changed?

Standing next to him, Jonathan was listening to the clerk…Jeremy was it? Then the accountant Beau had come out and started to speak. A deep surprised hitching breath from his brother and then the whispered ‘You? It can’t be.’ Looking at his twin, that moment, he realized the look was one of recognition. His brother’s eyes were wide in astonishment and then anger flashed through them.

His instincts had come rushing in, clouding any reasonable thought, this person had done something to his brother. No other thoughts penetrated, a reason wasn’t needed, this was one of people responsible for the mental disintegration of his twin. He had to pay.

Kay had watched the entire thing in slow motion. Her emotional state running the gambit of shock, anger and worry; just as the others, incapable of coherent thought or action.

Sitting up he shook himself. “I’m okay….” More coughing, spitting the remnants of soot and ash he’d breathed in out onto the desert sand, he grabbed onto his brother’s offered arm and pulled himself up. Staring at Kay he tried a tentative smile.

“What…is going on?” It wasn’t said in anger but the quiet, almost whispered question had so much meaning behind it, stinging him. Slowly he composed himself.

“Don’t let that bastard out of your sight guys. We’ve some questions. Give me a minute.” He walked over, pulling Kay away from the group, towards the van.

“You’re right---before you say it, I acted rashly; I’m stupid, not thinking clearly.” Silence. “I’m clearer headed now and I’m not sorry about any of this. If you can’t see that, I don’t know where that puts us. I love you, you are my world but Jonathan doesn’t deserve any of what has happened. Those bastards need to be put in their place. You haven’t been able to do anything, even with all of the FBI’s resources. We’ve been here before Kay, you know how this goes. I’m not going to let it happen again. We’re going to find out what’s so damned important about us, we’re going to do it our way, with or without your help, and we’re going to find Jonathan’s kids.” It wasn’t anything she didn’t already know. This was a decision she had thought was coming, just not so soon.

Already having discussed this whole mess with Mike, had made it possible for her to make her mind up as to the course of action she was willing to take. He had already requested a leave of absence; arranging for his sons to spend a few months with his mother in Puerto Rico. It had been one of the hardest things he had to do. Being Tony and Owen’s only parent for the last three years since Annie died, this was the proper way to handle the fallout, he couldn’t risk putting them anywhere near what was coming.

Cameron had moved a few feet away and was looking out into the Nevada Valley. Nodding to herself she came up behind him, leaning her head against his back. “I’m asking for a leave of absence. We’ll find out what’s going on and we’ll rescue the kids. Mike has already got approval, just let us know where we’re going and you’ve got back up.” She felt him relax as he turned into her embrace. There was something she couldn’t read in his eyes. Not asking, his smile just confirmed her resolve.

Jonathan was watching Beau who was sitting on the ground. He hadn’t moved since Cameron had hauled his sorry ass out of the now devastated Paradise headquarters of Corvus Vale. Sharing space with the man he was sure was, at least partially responsible for the misery that passed for his life the last two years, was hard enough; harder yet was not knowing the reason why? And, where were his boys?

He needed answers. Wanted to question this jackass but didn’t trust himself to do it alone; he would wait for the others.

Gunter was behind Beau keeping his vigil. The twins were going to survive this, it was his mission.

When Kay and Cameron approached, their hands clasped together, it was with a shared commitment. They would see this through to the end.

Squatting down she looked at Beau and then back up at Jonathan. “Okay, what’s going on?” Jonathan lowered his head, shoving his hands into the pocket of his jeans.

“He’s….I think….he’s one of Charlotte’s.”

“Uh…okay, how do you know that?” A snort came from the ground, Beau had the look of someone who thought he had the upper hand. She gave him a warning look.

“Talked to him, when I was with her. I’d never forget that voice. I thought I’d recognized it earlier – on the tape recording that Jess got. I wasn’t sure but it bothered me, probably should have told you.”

The ultimate problem with any of this was it was only Jonathan’s word. What had just gone on, if brought to the authorities, would be laid at the brothers’ feet and more than likely the blame would be squarely put on Cameron who had fired the shot.

Kay wasn’t in the least concerned, already having talked to the clerk while watching the rescue. The young man was more than willing to assist, still not completed indoctrinated into the Vale. He didn’t like Beau Smith and had been seriously considering other avenues of employment. When questioned he gave enough for the Agent to have some bargaining chips. They could go that route but she thought doing an end-run was a better choice. She wasn’t beyond stretching the rules in this case, if it got them somewhere.

“Agent Daniels….this is quite extraordinary. I would like to file charges against these two maniacs.” Beau was indicating the twins showing his teeth in a smug smile.

Gunter reminded him he was there by pulling him roughly into a standing position. Growling close to his ear. “You want a fight? You got one, don’t think it’s just the twins ‘ere. I’ve just about had enough of you.” Twisting his arms painfully behind his back he indicated his head towards his young clerk.

“Your little Jeremy here has been quite helpful. Given us quite the story, which we’re inclined to believe. I’m sure with enough time the FBI will be able to make a case against you.”

Kay had been sizing the man up and trying to figure out the best way to come at this; it was disturbing for her, being able to be okay with deception. Ever since meeting Cameron, working with the team, her ideas of how to get what was needed had slowly eroded.

As for the connection between him and Charlotte, well that’s was a non-starter. It would be more advantageous to appeal to his base instincts; survival and freedom. They could still leave the legalities with the rest of the department.  
“What?” This wasn’t good.

“Where are his children? It’s simple enough. Provide that information and we’ll allow you to leave.” Jonathan was tense, it wouldn’t be this easy. “I’m willing to give you time. I’m sure the FBI is still interested in your financial dealings Mr. Smith. If you are indeed the Accountant for this organization, you will be investigated to the fullest extent of the law; this is just an offer, my offer.”

How could he answer? He didn’t know where the brats were. The Board was in the Pahrump Valley, meeting along with the Chairman. They really should be the ones dealing with this; still didn’t know which faction was involved. He grimaced as Gunter’s grip tightened. Kay indicated for Gunter to release him.

“Well?”

“I don’t know who has them. Honestly, it’s more than likely one of the factions within the Vale.” Jonathan’s huff was audible even at this distance. “I was trying to discover which when you came storming in, actually.”

“To do what?” Both Cameron and Jonathan had come closer, fists clenched. The veins in Jonathan’s throat were pulsing, close to losing what little control he had. Knowing this bastard was part of the reason he was in this mess. Why all of them were in the middle of the desert negotiating with a rogue. He had provided Charlotte with the ways and means to steal millions, dispose of bodies and to frame him. He may not be able to prove it yet, but Jonathan Black knew it in his soul.

“That is of no concern. What should be your concern Mr. Black is this inquiry should be made to the Board and the Chairman. You shouldn’t have trouble with that…he is your uncle after all. Of course, if you don’t think Charles will be forthcoming with the information, I guess you’ll be back at square one. That’s all the assistance I can give you, look to the Board.”

The Board was meeting in a small county outside of the normal prevue, called in on short notice by the Charles. The agenda was to discuss the disposition of the new descendants, the living arrangements and ultimately who would be responsible for them. Havers was in attendance to argue for his payment in the form of the woman. The coordinator had not been helpful and he had tried to corner the Chairman but had been put off over the past two days with ‘pressing matters’. He’d had no choice but to bring his appeal to this gathering.

At the appointed 8:00 o’clock hour, the entire Board was in attendance, waiting to begin. Hamilton Harold rose at 8:05 to voice objection to the delay.

“I would like to point out that the Chairman, his clerk Percy Gray and the Accountant Beau Smith are not present. This is a violation of all three of these managing positions my dear members; I call a vote of non-confidence. Let us vote in a new governing council. Hamilton Harold had been waiting for years for a slip up. This would be his chance.

The smile left when a young page entered with the manila envelope. “Pardon the intrusion. This just arrived for the Board.”


	2. Chapter 2

The car was deathly silent. Each in their own heads, dealing with troubling thoughts. 

Kay was determined to stay the course with Cameron but, her decision to leave her position with the FBI, even for a short time was daunting. He had been right; the agency was limited in what they could accomplish. She could do more with some of her other contacts.

While trying to come to a decision she could live with, communication with Michael Bloomsfield, a CIA covert specialist and personal friend had been her answer.

Explaining the situation with the need for some expertise in the kind of operation that would be required, Michael had not only offered her assistance but, had given her an alternative. A temporary placement within the CIA under the auspicious of Black Ops. It would give her the resources she would need and the cover essential to actually make anything work. It would have to be kept quiet, along with Mike, who would be her partner, flying under government oversight. It was a tricky thing but would allow them to work unimpeded throughout the world.

Dina had her suspicions in regards to Gunter and what he’d actually done. The building had gone up within seconds, she was sure there had been a faint popping sound and a whoosh just before the fire had exploded. Watching the big man, seeing the faintest indication of a smile, just before running to the van and pulling out the fire walk suit. Obviously something wasn’t right there.

Cameron and Jonathan had both performed that stunt under strict safety protocols. Mind you the shock was absolute when Cam had pulled the trigger in the first place – what had gone on in that man’s mind was nothing she could fathom. He had a gun, that in itself was surprising, ever since the abduction the previous year he had shied away from firearms of any kind, including Kay’s pistol. He would have had to investigate and purchase that sidearm. What had changed his attitude in that regard?

Understanding what he’d been asked to do to save his brother had tormented him, he couldn’t do that. He’d been pushed and still he couldn’t do it. Yet, today she witnessed him fully intend to shoot someone. Where did he get the gun? There had been no indication; where was the license? If there was no license, it would mean the weapon was illegal. What they hell was he thinking?!

Why did he do it? He wasn’t that type of person. The only thing that had stopped him was his brother pushing his arm out of the way. Her worry was, what was next? Both of the twins had gone through so much in the last two years, so many family secrets, disappointments and so much pain. 

They passed into the cultural district heading towards the Wynn.

Jordan had made some decisions of his own, the text he sent Vivian ensured he wouldn’t back out, telling her to meet them at the casino. She gave him the courage he needed, he was going to be an adult in a few months and he’d already called his parents – adamant he’d earned the right to be involved with everything. He had found something that could help the Black twins and he meant to assist them in any way he could, regardless of what any of the others thought. 

Jonathan had taken the wheel of the SUV he and Cam had driven out to the Vale’s headquarters in. His brother was still decompressing. Not that he wasn’t, he just took the lead. These were his kids, it was ultimately up to him to find and rescue them. He appreciated everyone in the car and their respective offers of help. They were his family, the lump that formed in his throat made it difficult for him to look at any of them, this whole mess was his fault. It all went back to that night in New York two years ago, if he had actually spent the time to think things through none of this would even be happening. Briefly the image of Jessalyn in the hospital bed floated through his jumbled thoughts. Damn, they had to go there first, she was in as much danger as the people in the car with him.

Cameron was totally lost and unprepared for the thoughts racing through his mind. Thankful that Jonathan was driving, he tried to get a handle on what had been learned and Kay offering unconditional help. Did they know where to begin? Even how?  
He found himself thrown against the door. “Whoa…Jon, where are you going? We have to get to the Wynn and make a few decisions.” The vehicle had taken the exit onto the strip but then made a sharp U-turn heading back out towards the cultural district.  
“I have to get Jess, there’s no way I’m leaving her there without protection.” No one disagreed with him. 

“I’ll come up with you. You guys wait here, we won’t be long.” Pulling into the Emergency parking lot both twins jumped out of the car and headed up to the wing where Jessalyn was recovering. 

She was asleep when they practically burst into the room, startling her into consciousness. The casts were still on her legs but at least she wasn’t in traction. Cameron had grabbed onto a wheelchair on his way in, nurses and aides looking on in stunned silence. 

Jonathan’s arm was still not completely healed but, it didn’t matter. Without hesitation he picked her up in his arms installing her in the wheelchair, throwing a blanket over her knees. About to protest he placed his hand on her shoulder and leaned in. “Keep quiet Jess, we’re out of here, I’ll tell you once we’re safely on our way.” She looked into his eyes searching for answers, seeing his fear, his anger and his resolve. 

“Come on Jon….we don’t have a lot of time. I’ve got her bag and her clothes. We gotta go, NOW.” Racing down the hall to the elevator and the exit, with a nurse following trying to get them to stop, Cameron turned and flashed a smile, stopping the woman in her tracks. 

“I’m sorry….we’ve got a plane to catch. I’ll have our lawyers contact the hospital, we’ll make sure all the bills are taken care of.” Turning he sprinted after his twin, hoping he’d said enough to keep the medical staff from following. No one needed to know where they were going. 

She was astounded, that was the only word for it. Never believing she would be pulled in to this, this…whatever this was that passed as the life of one Jonathan Black, she sat muted in the back seat between Dina and Kay. Both women were more than tense; whatever had gone on was unspeakable. No one in the car had said anything other than wait till they got somewhere safe. Even Jordan had stopped playing with his phone, a serious expression firmly fixed on his face. The twins were inscrutable, other than the feeling of an overwhelming anger. No, that wasn’t right one person in the car was comfortably sitting, his normal vigil and countenance, firmly in place, Gunter. If she didn’t know better, she would believe he was gratifyingly pleased with himself for something.

“We’re here.”

Arriving at the rear of the casino, entering through the kitchen as they had done earlier, the group returned to the penthouse. Closing the door firmly behind him Cameron looked around the room and asked Jordan to sweep it for bugs. Jonathan, who had carried Jessalyn up in the service elevator, leaving the wheelchair abandoned in the kitchen, put her in one of the wing-back chairs near the fire. Pain etched in his face as he stretched his straining muscles, cramping from the added weight he had carried the twenty floors on the way up.

Kay pulled the drapes and ensured the locks were engaged. Dina, shaky but taking control, moved over to the nook making tea and pulling out a binder. Preparing for a team meeting; whenever the boys got intense and prepared to design a new production, this was the routine. And, make no mistake this was going to be a production with the Black brothers in charge.

Gunter took up his usual place in one corner, watching and taking it all in. He would have to deal with whatever the outcome was, at the ready if help was needed; only time would tell. 

A knock at the door alerted them to the arrival of the one missing member of their team, Mike Alvarez, go-bag in hand. Kay had sent him a text as they left the desert, explaining what had gone on. 

While the group had gone after the twins earlier, he had taken that time to have his sons safely put on a plane to Puerto Rico, calling his mother to reassure her that all was well and it was just easier while he dealt with his current case. He didn’t think it would be more than a few months. The boys were excited to be travelling to see their grandmother whom they hadn’t been able to visit since their mom had gone to heaven. Mike held back his emotions, telling his boys to have a great time and he would see them soon. He watched the plane taxi before turning and making his way to the Wynn.

They had all just taken a seat when there was another knock at the door. Jonathan and Cameron shared a look, wondering who it could be. No one except the upper management knew the group had returned. Jordan jumped up. “It’s Viv, I invited her.” The brothers looked at their young tech.

“Viv?....Vivian, the psychic?” Jonathan was confused. “Why does she…actually, no why does she even know we’re here?” Cameron was glaring at the boy as he unlocked the door and allowed the little Asian girl in. They were in awe as he gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. She followed him into the circle where they were seated, taking the chair he pulled over for her.

“She’s with me, my backup; helping me find out more about that stuff I found on the dark web.”

“Jordan….” Dina started and then stopped. 

“I’ve been watching and assisting Jordan. Ever since the night I came over to help you Cameron. I told you. Remember? I decided it was about time I gave you some assistance….and, now I finally can.” His eyebrow quirked up to the left and then over to Jordan. The boy wasn’t bouncing and had an air of determination surrounding him.

“We told you not to do that….it can cause problems Jordan, what will your parents say?” Crossing his arms firmly across his chest the boy stood his ground.

“I already talked to mom and dad….I’m almost eighteen, I can make some of my own decisions. What ever is going on with you and Jonathan is….isn’t normal. What I found can help, I’m sure it can. Nobody seems to think I can do anything other than computer stuff but both Vivian and I can do some good.” He swallowed loudly and his cheeks burned red. “I care…. I know I don’t say it. Give me a break guys…I love you.” Both brothers were listening and reassessing, sharing a look. Nodding Jonathan spoke.

“Okay. So, you think you can help but you’re a kid, we don’t want you hurt. You understand that, right?” He looked over at the girl, he didn’t know who or how she was involved. “Vivian? The most I know about you is that you were involved with my brother at some point when he was working as a consultant. I thought the FBI put you in witness protection, left the city. Now, you’re here in Vegas? Why?” 

Cameron had told him about the clairvoyant case way back when; he was still rotting in prison at the time and wasn’t all that happy, made a few snarky remarks. The girl looked competent and not at all scared but defensive and intense. 

“You know I don’t go in for all the mumbo jumbo Vivian, we’ve gone through this before.” Cameron received a small smile and shrug from her.

“First, I came because I’ve been reading your tiles, since Jordan told me about the shooting. Your brother here, the one with the darkness surrounding him.” Jonathan’s eyebrows knit in a frown. “All that trouble and hurt I saw coming, you’ve only experienced some of it. There’s more and people are still coming after you. I was thinking you could use a little support.” He had started to pace. Granted Vivian had warned him and if he thought about it, and believed it, she had seen what had been happening in their lives. 

“She can help boss, already has; I told her about what I found on the dark web. She believes there’s a letter somewhere in the Archive.” The pacing stopped abruptly.

“No….Jordan, she can’t know that. I don’t believe there’s a letter. Jonathan and I have been through everything in the sanctuary – there is nothing….absolutely nothing.” The girl got up and stood in front of the agitated twin. 

“You don’t have to believe anything I’ve told you, its your choice. But, is there anything wrong with you looking again? I was right about Jonathan, and about you. I owe you, you helped me when I needed it, I’m returning the favor. There is a letter and it’s important.” Both men weren’t sure and sat looking around at the small group.

Hands clasped together Jonathan spoke. “Okay….there’s a letter, I’m not saying I believe any of this hooey but, just in case. Where is this letter?”

“A timepiece hidden in plain sight; for the eyes of two and only two.” Both men’s eyes rolled with non-belief.

“Typical nonsense you people use to reel the public in.” Returning to his seat he stayed quiet, letting Cameron deal with the girl and Jordan. The other twin decided to be non-committal, they had to discuss the other issues and where to begin.

“We’re going to leave this as it is….” Both Jordan and Vivian were on the verge of protesting. He put his hands up to forestall the upcoming onslaught of protests and arguments. “for now. There are other, more urgent matters to deal with.” The two young people backed off and stayed quiet. Cameron turned his attention to the group.

“Jonathan and I are going after the kids. We understand you want to help but, you have to make a commitment one way or the other, if you decide to come along for this ride; each of you have to look at all sides, this is dangerous; they aren’t your kids.” He looked pointedly at each member in the circle before continuing. “Kay has already said she is behind us as has Mike. This isn’t going to be easy and we have huge red targets painted on our backs – even more so than before; we wouldn’t fault or expect any of you to stay and help.” Taking another trip around the room, hands in his pockets, he coalesced his thoughts.

“Jessalyn.” It was said with a whispered voice, this was going to be the toughest. “You’re hurt, you don’t know us well, any of us. This isn’t really your fight. We brought you here without your consent, just came and took you. Jonathan…. well, there is the relationship you guys have, that makes what I have to say hard. He wants you with us, I think he needs you.” She felt what was coming, had known it in the car over here. She’d been thinking about it the entire time and had already made up her mind. “You’re a target as much as any of us, as long as you stay. We didn’t mean for you to be pulled into this; if you decide to come with us, you’ll have to leave everything here behind. We can get anything you need, but the past stays here when we leave this hotel. We’ll try and give you some protection, Kay has said she can contact the agency ask personal security, if you don’t….” She stopped him at that point, repositioning herself in the chair.

“I’m coming with you, there is nothing else you need to say.” She smiled at Jonathan who walked up over to her chair and sat on the floor next to her. “I think I can help, you’re going to need my master sleuthing skills, I am a reporter; I have sources; we’ll find the kids.” He leaned his head over and rested it in her lap, breathing a sigh of relief; he’d hoped and prayed she would decide to stay. 

“Okay, Gunter, Jordan and Vivian, I guess? Each nodded and Jordan gave him a thumbs up. “Dina that leaves you – I’m assuming you’re coming with us? You’ve lived and worked with us for years and Mike is already on board.” It was a courtesy to ask. Her beaming smile when her gaze met Mike’s was all the confirmation Cameron needed. “Alright then, we pack up whatever you feel you’ll need, the plane has been chartered, we’re going back to New York, to the Archive. We leave as soon as we get to the airstrip.”


	3. Chapter 3

Beau was livid. Sitting on what was left of the burning headquarters of Corvus Vale, going over the events that had stymied his grand plan. The woman Charlotte whisked away to some unknown facility and the descendant or, he corrected himself, descendants had been taken by some unknown faction in the Vale. The Board had met with the Chairman and the quack at the Pahrump facility without his knowledge, for what purpose he wasn’t sure. Jeremy, his clerk, turned coat and ran, spilling what little information he did know to the authorities. And, finally the Black twins had again put themselves smack dab in the middle of everything.

His cell rang. “Yes?” He didn’t recognize the voice, but it was a number he’d seen previously – one of the Nazi faction’s burner cells. That’s just great. “Who may I ask is calling?”

“I have Mr. Harold for you sir.” Hamilton? Why would he be reaching out to him? Unprecedented to say the least. That cabal had taken a huge hit earlier in the year, again directly because of the twins’ interference. “Beau, Hamilton here, we have a matter to discuss.” There was a definite undertone of superiority in the speech. The members of that off-shoot tended to be extremists, grandiose in their agenda; normally not stopping at anything to obtain their goal. The accountant had often likened them to Hitler and his self-indulgent vision of world dominance. Force before negotiation; an iron boot to herd the masses in the correct direction. Eliminating all those who stood in their way. The Chairman had been the stabling hand that had kept them at bay the last decade, albeit it wasn’t an easy task.

“Mr. Harold, I am surprised to be receiving a call from you. How may I assist?” It would be better to be civil in this matter. At the bare minimum, until he understood the reason behind the call.

“I think we may have a serious problem, a part of which you are involved with, I dare say. Considering you didn’t attend the meeting this evening, I can only assume you have your grubby paws all over it.” What? This was disturbing.

“I’m quite positive I don’t know what you are referring to. I was unaware of the meeting that was called. In fact, I was going to bring the subject up with the Chairman but ran into some difficulties of my own.” An exasperated gruff and snort came through the line.

“If you happen to engage with the Chairman I would be grateful for the outcome of that meeting, considering he cannot be located at this time. We have called every number, including his clerk’s. They are no longer in service. I was hoping you could check his offices for me.” Things started to click into place for the coordinator, speculation the old fox had outsmarted them all.

“That would be most difficult to do sir.”

“Why….can you not just walk down the hall and check in? That doesn’t seem to be too tedious of a task for you to undertake. I’m asking as a senior member of the Board.”

“I can’t walk down any hall. The building is gone, fire; I’m waiting for someone to come and pick me up.”

“I beg your pardon!?” All this civility was getting under his skin.

“THE BLACK TWINS, do I need say more? Regardless, the Paradise offices are no more.” There was a brief silence on the other end of the phone. Then a frantic exchange of outraged voices, obviously the information had been relayed to the other members.

“When your ride arrives, present yourself to the facility in the cultural district. We have things to discuss.” The line went dead. He had no intention whatsoever to attend the Board. With the present circumstances in play, his only choice was to regroup. He had to get Tallis and now probably Decker, then find Charlotte. After he got the team back in place his first matter of business would be finding Charles. The Chairman had been playing his own little game and more than likely had spirited the children away or had them sequestered somewhere. He would then deal with the twins.

A small black non-descript van pulled up. “It took you long enough.” The young man behind the wheel raised his eyebrows and gave him a cheeky grin.

“You don’t pay me near enough to jump whenever you call dad and hello to you too.” Beau did not like his teenaged son. His spouse had desperately wanted a child and against his better judgement, after constant pleas, he had capitulated. Made her happy and when they split there was that bargaining chip. She left Beau pretty much alone to do whatever he wanted and didn’t pester him as long as there had been the child support payments.

Beau had tried earlier to cement a relationship with the boy but found his son had little in the way of life skills and absolutely no ambition. He just wanted to wander about, play music and take life as it came. His mother had raised him with no discipline, very few rules and an over-abundance of love. That was partially his fault, he understood that, not interacting with the boy in his formative years, instead paving his way for a future with the Vale. If you raise a child without the proper regulations, restrictions and disciplinary consequences of course, you would end up with an aimless individual with no clear path to a bright and prosperous future.

He hadn’t been interested, being more invested in power and the dominance to shape the course of humanity. Part of that involved Alistair Black and his glorious Legacy. Beau had begun believing it would be easy, most of the members were getting on in years and had become complacent. Problem turned out to be the involvement of the Chairman and the discovery of the true descendants, Cameron and Jonathan Black.

When that became common knowledge, it threw the factions within the Vale into a panic, each trying to gain the upper hand. The search for the long-rumored diary had stepped up at which point the discovery of the familial connection of the Chairman to the twins had placed ‘the Initiative’ into question. It seemed from that point on, everything had started to fall apart.

Beau wasn’t completely aware of what exactly ‘the Initiative’ entailed. Oh, he knew the basics, which included the unaltered fact, a Black descendent was required to open some kind of vault. Blood or DNA. It had been thought it was the diary but that turned out to be something of a wild goose chase. He believed if he could actually get into the secured safe where the overall plan with supporting documentation was stored, he could realize his dream.

They were passing onto the strip when his son cleared his throat. His thoughts returned to the boy, it really was too bad, there wasn’t even a question that the boy would be introduced to the Vale, he was an embarrassment. His thoughts always returned to what could have been when he looked at the boy.

Sighing, it couldn’t be helped; however, he did serve Beau well, when something needed to be done, as long as he was paid.

The ride to the Las Vegas office was a quiet one. Studying the young man as he drove, he took stock of his issue; he was a good-looking boy if you discounted the overly long hair, scruffy beard and unkempt appearance. The dirty jeans and torn shirt didn’t help; it was a shame, he could use some extra help at the moment. But that bridge had been crossed and passed a long time ago. The extent of their relationship consisted of the occasional paid favor.

He thought briefly of asking after the boy’s mother and thought better of it. That had been a dalliance when he wasn’t sure what path he would be walking after graduation. The lore behind the Black legacy, Corvus Vale and power was the carrot that drew him in. He had made peace with his previous life long ago, determined to wrestle control and bring the Vale into his vision of the future.

Stopping at the Las Vegas branch of the Vale on Tropicana Avenue just around the corner from the MGM Grand, Beau straightened his suit and smoothed back his hair. He looked at his reflection in the side mirror, congratulating himself on his appearance with all things considered.

“Thanks for the ride. Here’s a fifty to cover the gas and your time.” The boy scowled and put the van into gear, screeching his tires as he pulled away. Beau watched as the vehicle proceeded down the strip and into the cultural district, with a slight feeling of remorse, but nothing that would dissuade him from his chosen path.

The receptionist, a good-looking brunette, sitting at the front desk acknowledged his arrival with a nod. “Good afternoon Mr. Smith, are you here to see anyone?”

“No, just checking the ledgers, a discrepancy in one of the expenses is all. I shouldn’t be long; no need to buzz me in; I have my keycard.” She smiled and made note of his arrival in the log book. He was well known, the accountant, he kept the financials running smoothly. Attractive and generally a cordial guy, most of the female clerks would comment on his dress, his manner and his age. No one knew exactly how old he was, weather he was attached or if he had family. Joining the Vale seven years previously on the recommendation of the Chairman he quickly rose through the lower echelons of the organization. The accountant was a prestigious appointment and for one so new to the organization was unmatched in the history of the Vale.

It took him half an hour, going directly to the Chairman’s office. Searching it thoroughly found nothing to indicated where the man had gone or the purpose. There were absolutely no personal items to be found. Frustrated he went through the clerk, Percy’s desk, as well; again, finding nothing. “So they covered their tracks.” Thinking, he went down to the file room, maybe something there would shed some light on their whereabouts.

Pulling out his pass, he entered and looked at the many filing cabinets which held secrets, promises and detailed plans of programs, past, present and future and, in the back corner, one special safe marked ‘The Initiative’. Bypassing all, he headed directly to that tantalizing promise; maybe he could speed things along, if he could obtain the information he required. All he had to do was take it now while there was no one around; pulling on the handle he found the safe opened. It wasn’t locked. The cabinet within taunted him; the top drawer was. Without the required authority he took out his lock picks, it was time to try what he learned online. It took him a few minutes before he felt the tumblers move, hauling open the first drawer finding it empty. Each of the subsequent drawers were just as empty, completely gone – everything had been cleared out. “Damn it.”

He had to find out some information, something to go on but, there was nowhere else to look. Then an idea pushed through his racing thoughts, maybe the expense ledgers. He ran down to the Accounting Department, this was his space; he should have started here.

He found what he was looking for within minutes. The name of the nanny that was employed a week earlier to assist with the birth. Payment had been issued, there was an address and phone number. It was a place to start, he was feeling a little better when he requisitioned a vehicle from the Vale’s carpool.

Removing the GPS and the tracking device from under the car he drove out to his private cabin in the hills. No one knew of its existence, it was his sanctuary. There were no surveillance cameras, no security, nothing. The best place to work out his plans in peace and quiet.


	4. Chapter 4

Disembarking from the flight they walked into the warm sunshine of the Australian continent, the first step into isolation and protection.

It had been a grueling trip, taking train, car and bus throughout the Midwest of America. Percy had scheduled a multi-faceted escape plan, to confuse anyone who might follow. By the time they boarded the plane leaving from Fort Lauderdale, both were exhausted. The nanny, Karen Fitzgerald, was a godsend, taking to the infant twins immediately. Charles was content knowing the babes would be well cared for as he and Percy took a small nap during the twenty-two hour flight to Sydney.

The documents he had procured from the vault were safely hidden throughout their luggage and behind a false bottom in his briefcase. When preparing to leave he had been sifting through correspondence trying to eliminate any and all possible leads to their ultimate destination. Percy was competent but he wanted to make doubly sure of success. The Initiative was the only problem until the most direct and simplest solution was given to him by an off comment from his clerk. ‘Why not just take it all with us?’ Burning had been out of the question, too much a chance at being found out. Redaction or secreting away somewhere within the confines of the Vale’s headquarters was a chancy proposition. Any other idea had problems attached to them. Taking the files from the vault and secreting them in their bags was the easiest to accomplish. The most damning were in his personal briefcase, within arm’s reach and would stay with him at all costs. At the very least he would be able to delay the enterprise.

“Sir, we’re coming into Kingsford Smith.” Charles shook himself out of his thoughts and stood, grabbing the case from the overhead compartment, as he stretched the kinks out of his spine. The sleep had refreshed him but his old bones were feeling their age after reclining in the plane’s coach seats. Percy had felt it would conceal them, if they sidestepped travelling first class, blending in with the other tourists on the flight from Florida. The short trip taxing up to the terminal seemed an eternity, on edge, they wanted to be on their way.

“Get Karen and the boys, will you? We’re meeting our contact just outside the Sydney Harbor.” Percy picked up his satchel and the book he’d been trying to read. The flight was not only tiring but caused him distress, not a great flyer, he spent most of the time fighting his rolling stomach. Thrilled he was on the ground again, albeit slightly nauseated. He had managed the short flights while crisscrossing the states, trying to befuddle anyone tracking them but this flight to Australia just made him ill. Nodding towards his mentor he made his way to the back seats of coach. Karen was already preparing the children.

Handing her the satchel he took charge of the twins. The counterfeit passports in hand, he went ahead of the others, he was after all was their ‘father’. Breezing through customs was easy when you had two babies and a story of losing their mother in childbirth, now returning to his wife’s parent’s home. It was a good cover and the documentation was top of the line; the best forgery money could buy. Using the address of their contact provided the required information for an extended stay in the country. Charles, along with Karen, followed with the baggage purporting themselves as a trusted friend and the help.

Originally Percy had pushed against this, he was too young, it should be Charles. After some heated arguing he went along with the plan. Charles was of the opinion Percy had the correct emotional stance for a grieving father. It was no secret to the older man that his young clerk had an attachment to the boys and Jonathan. The raw emotion was there when he spoke, it was easier to fool people who showed interest.

“Percy…. wait here will you; while I make the call.” They were standing a few feet from the south end of the bridge. The deep blue of the ocean was mesmerizing, clearer than anything the young clerk had witnessed in his life. If they had to be in exile this was a beautiful place to do it. It was unfortunate they wouldn’t here long if the communication they had been receiving was any indication.

Japan was interested in protecting the Legacy and had pushed for Charles to come directly to the shrine. Germany also had shown more interest than either himself or his mentor would have expected. Charles was wary of that particular sect of the Vale, not knowing much about how it was governed. If it turned out they had connections with the Nazi contingent in the states he wanted to steer clear. As for the Japanese ambassador, he knew him only from phone calls. Percy had been doing research, it was imperative they chose correctly; that’s the reason they came to Australia first.

Carlton Carswell was a personal friend of Charles and still part of their own closed circle within the Vale. They had come through the ranks of the Vale together, both totally absorbed and enlightened by the values, or at least the original mandates of Alistair Black. Carswell had, until recently, been the Chairman of the Melbourne chapter. He too had seen the disintegration within the core values and had lost faith. He had been clinging to the hope that the small group that included Charles, himself and few others across the world would succeed in returning the organization to its former glory.

Until hearing from Charles, with the promise of returning the Vale to its original greatness and good works, he had almost given up. When he found out about the two new descendants and all the trials and tribulations of the Black twins, there had been no question he would assist in anyway he could.

It was a necessity for him to understand the gravity of the situation and therefore be read in on the history, both good and bad, of Jonathan and Cameron Black. Charles wasn’t looking forward to that conversation, having to disclose his close relationship and the reasons why nothing had been done before the unfortunate events to have precipitated this journey into isolation and exile, self-imposed as it was.

“Charles? Hello mate, as we say down under, it’s so great to see you!” An older gentleman, dressed completely in white, sandals and a huge straw hat came up behind their group. A little shorter than Percy, round and jovial, handlebar mustache sporting mostly white whiskers and a deep sun darkened tan gave him a strange appearance. “You’re looking well my friend, and who may this fine young fellow be?” The smile transformed Charles’ features, it had been a while since his clerk had seen his mentor happy. The mutual fondness transmitted between the two men.

“Percy, my clerk. But, before we continue this welcomed conversation, I believe we should get out of the public eye, if you get my meaning Cas.”

“Of course, understandable, my transport is just down the dock. It should take us no more than an hour to get out to Cockatoo Island, nice and secluded, booked it for the month for a private event. There’ll be no tourists or cultural gatherings this early in the year at any rate.” The boat was a dingy, barely big enough for the four of them, the two bassinettes and the luggage. The trip was rough, and that was being kind.

The cabin was livable, part of the Harbor Trust glampsite, if sparse. It was exactly what Charles needed to map out the next part of this journey. There were two bedrooms and a common area that supported a small kitchen. Tight quarters but adequate for the short time they had planned to stay.

“So, Charles I’m going to get some coffee brewing and then we shall discuss your next steps and you can give me the details. I understand you’ve brought all the documents with you as well? For storage I’m guessing?”

It was a long night, Charles outlined what he planned to do, where they were going. The story of finding the Black twins, what had happened with the father Sebastian and then the discovery of the diary held Carswell’s attention.

He’d heard rumors of course. The grapevine within the Vale was nothing short of amazing but, the details were a surprise and a concern. He was going to have to discuss the ramifications and make some decisions. Charles was right to divest himself of that contingent and remove the two youngest members from harm’s way. Percy was gratified to find he was in agreement with his own assessment that Jonathan Black should not have been denied his children.

Charles and Carswell argued well into the night about that. In the end the disagreement was moot, Jonathan believed they were stillborn and there was no way that would change. The bodies were cremated, Charles wanted his nephews to be left to themselves, they had enough pain to last them a lifetime.

“We have to arrange to store all the paperwork for the initiative Cas….I don’t want to have it fall back into the hands of the Vale. It needs to be preserved but, no one can possess that information, at least, not until we can get the organization back to the beginning. The world is at risk and my nephews’ lives are in the balance. Carswell understood and left to arrange for the disposition of the documents. Once that was completed Charles and Percy could breathe easier.

“So, Miss. Owen you were paid to do what exactly?” Beau was on the phone with Susan Owen, the nanny Charles had hired approximately two weeks prior.

“And, you are who again?” Clearing his throat and putting the most apologetic emotion behind his words.

“I am a bit embarrassed at this, I’m the Accountant. I was the one who issued you the pay voucher. When I was reconciling the books it looks like I may have miscalculated the final amount. It says here you are a ‘clerk’.”

“No sir, I’m a certified nanny for under twos. What does this mean? Mr. Gray advised me it was to care for two infants for an extended period.”

“Yes, yes it must be a mistake. For how long a period Miss Owen.”

“Oh, that’s the reason I resigned after one week. Mr. Gray advised me it would be for an unknown period of time, more than likely a few years and it required extensive travel. I couldn’t leave the city for that amount of time. It would have been a wonderful experience, I assume they found someone else.” Beau’s eyebrows knit in a straight line, years?!

“I don’t have any of that recorded here. But, if you please excuse the error, I will be sending you a cheque in the amount of one week’s pay in compensation.” She wasn’t going to argue the point. The original payment had been more than generous but, if this accountant thought she should receive more, that was fine with her.

Hanging up the phone Beau was thinking. This must have been a plan that had been in the works for quite some time. Years….Charles was planning on travelling for years? No, that didn’t sound right. He was going some place off the grid, had to be. A place not well known, hidden from plain sight. It would have to be somewhere he had contacts or friends, to assist with the concealment.

The chime of the burner sounded. “Yes. No, I want them out today – make it happen. I don’t care how at this point. If you have to break them out do it.” His one remaining crew were in the process of trying to get Tallis and Decker out of lock up. He had tried it legally without success. It didn’t cause him much concern, he had used the time waiting for the team to complete the task of trying to located Charlotte. Narrowing it down to a couple of possibilities he had decided he would wait for Tallis. The woman would respond better to someone she trusted and knew intimately.

The mental state of Charlotte was questionable at best but, he needed her. Her obsession with Jonathan Black may yet come in handy, time would tell.

Hamilton Harold was on the verge of having a heart attack. His face was beet red and the sweat was pouring, dripping down his back. He was taking his anger out on the Board members, the clerks and anyone else in his line of sight.

“What the hell is going on? Where is that blasted Accountant, I told him to report here at once! The Vale’s headquarters in Paradise are nothing but ash. And…now, now the initiative – who took the documents? Where are those fucking Black twins? They’re more than likely involved in this – WHERE ARE THEY?” He was pacing back and forth in the Las Vegas offices. The receptionist was brought into the conference room, dragged roughly by two of his trusted cohorts. “WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THIS? SPEAK UP…I’M LISTENING.” Scared, shaky she told him exactly what had happened that day. The accountant had showed, came in and stayed maybe thirty minutes saying he was looking up some expenses in the general ledgers. It was all she knew. Hamilton started swearing getting very close to striking the girl. The only thing stopping him was the look he received from the other members of the Board. The girl had nothing to do with any of this.

He took a deep breath trying to reel himself in. He had to think this through.

“Okay….fine, I want someone to find me that traitorous little weasel. Let’s see if he has the documents and then I want the Black twins brought here to me. I’m done playing nice, they will comply or deal with the consequences.”

“Hamilton, calm down man. We will endeavor to find Mr. Smith, don’t worry he’ll pay for whatever it is he’s done. As for the twins, they have left Las Vegas, we aren’t exactly sure where they’re going.”

“Of course, they would turn tail, find out – probably went back to New York. Send one our teams after them, do it now.”

Hamilton was going to make damn sure this subterfuge would end now. He would take charge and then things could proceed.

They missed the twins by a matter of minutes. Arriving at the Archive, Cameron made everyone pack their bags and anything they thought would be necessary. Jonathan corralled the crew from their shows and put them to work. They had already arranged the move before leaving for Pahrump, they knew it was going to come down to this, they had to circumvent whatever was thrown at them. All that was required was getting their personal items that would be needed.

When the vans and trailer had left Vegas, closing up the show, the plan had been put in place to ensure the twins would be able to accomplish their scheme.

Knowing and realizing that the Vale was a dangerous entity and were possibly behind everything that had been going on, they reasoned the best thing was to disappear. A grand illusion. The doubles would act their parts moving everything to their other operation located on Staten Island, sequestered under the historical replica of a New York village.

It had been a hard-fought battle with the State of New York. Money and influence had made it possible and it gave the twins a secret place where they could develop and plan their magical extravagances.

The move was flawless. All furnishings and books were brought in to make it feel more like home. It could always be moved back if needed.

Hiring a boat for the night crossing was the last in the very complicated endeavor. The two young women, Vivian and Jessalyn, were flabbergasted. Both knew of the twins’ unusual way of life and how they dealt with problems but, this was outlandish and eccentric.

Dina, Jordan and Gunter knew of its existence but had never been allowed to come here; up until now it had been only for the brothers.

“It looks just like the Archive.” Dina was walking the space, noticing details. The same layout of the top floor of the Archive, with the exception of the secret passages she thought. Or, maybe they built those in too, who knew. There were rooms, lots of rooms. Some had beds and other work spaces. A home away from home. “Except for the no windows part.”

Kay and Mike had stopped upon entry and stared. “Wow…oh, wow….”

“This is unbelievable.” Kay watched as Cameron and Jonathan conferred with each other. Whatever they had put in place was in full swing. It was about time they shared. “Guys….we need some explanation…I mean really?”

Cameron never thought he would have to explain any of this, to anyone. This had been Jonathan and his private place. Originally it had been somewhere they could get away from the throngs of fans and the paparazzi, eventually turning into a sanctuary to work on the fantastic illusions they came up with.

It had cost them a fortune to build and maintain but, in the long run it was the best place to work and now to hide.

“Does it matter? Other than it’s safe and away from prying eyes. We built it to hide from the world when the pressure got too much for us.” Jessalyn had been right, a lonely sequestered life, no wonder they had issues. They hid from everything.

“Did you know about this place Dina?” Mike was now wondering just what did they know about this family group. Talk about secrets.

Nodding. “Well yeah…never been here but Gunter, Jordan and myself knew about it. How do you think we could keep them away from the press for so long? Didn’t you think that a bit odd?”

“So, one of these rooms is for me?” Gunter needed to call his benefactor, this was troublesome. Jonathan waved at him.

“Sure, just pick one, I think there’s more than enough for all of you.” He looked at the big man. “Just come back soon, we need to hold a team meeting. Get yourself together.” He was positive that Gunter needed some time to decompress. The man didn’t like change.

Taking the furthest room from the common area, he closed and locked the door. Pulling out his cell, was relieved to find he had service. At least that was something. Dialing the number, he waited for the answer. It didn’t take more than two rings.

“Yes.”

“Did you know about this place?” There was an extended silence.

“Yes.”

“Why didn’t you warn me. This is bizarre James, your grandsons are…well I don’t know what they are, but this is unusual. A place like this must have set them back a fair bit and to hide from life? Doesn’t that sound wrong to you?”

“No, not exactly considering what the last two years has revealed. Don’t dwell on any of this, its of no concern. Have they found the letter yet?”

“No, that psychic girl told them there was a letter. Did you put her up to that?”

“What psychic girl? Do you mean Vivian, Jordan’s friend?” Gunter was becoming more suspicious as time went on.

“How do you know about that? What’s going on James?”

“I’m making sure my grandsons survive, that’s what’s going on. You’re there to help with that.”

“I understand that but, this was…unexpected. I’m afraid of what they might do, they’ve been pushed so much and Jonathan insisted on bringing along Jessalyn. She hasn’t even healed up yet. Now I have the twins, Jordan, Dina, the agents and the two girls to keep safe. How am I supposed to do that?”

“You’ve managed so far. Good job by the way on the fire at Pahrump, that was a stroke of genius. And, no, I didn’t send Vivian your way, she did that all on her own, I believe she has feelings for your young tech. You don’t have to concern yourself with the two women; Kay Daniels is quite self-sufficient and Jessalyn O’Hara will be fine.”

Gunter rubbed the back of his head and massaged his neck. It had been a grueling few years and just seemed to be getting more and more confuted and confusing.

It had been fine when James Black had approached him maybe fifteen years ago with a proposal. He wanted his grandsons protected from their abusive father. He wasn’t supposed to interfere, just make sure the boys survived. Gunter was in a bad way at the time, estranged from his own family and looking for redemption.

They struck a bargain and arranged for Jonathan to come across the big set designer in a bar. The twin had just turned eighteen. Gunter had struck up a conversation with the young man and wheedled his way into their lives. James had made sure he had the correct credentials, trained the big man in the art of illusion construction, the rest he learned on the job.

When Jonathan had introduced him to his father, there was an instant dislike but Gunter’s value was more than needed for the showcase at the time. Sebastian lacked the expertise required to make the production work, it cemented his place with the Great Sebastian Magical Show. It gave him the ability to protect and watch over the twins.

“Okay James, but I think you should seriously think of interfering, this is getting more dangerous than we thought. And, what about the babes?”

“Don’t worry about that, I have that monitored. It will all work out, I promise.” Hanging up Gunter returned to the common area.  
 


	5. Chapter 5

James Black hung the phone up and frowned. Things were going faster than he had anticipated. He hadn’t believed his grandsons would retreat to their hideaway for a while yet. That meant the letter was out of play for the time being.

His home was feeling more secluded as he watched his grandsons struggle. He had put in place as much protection and help he could without revealing himself. Everyone, especially the Vale, believed him dead. It was better it stayed that way until things resolved themselves. It had to be up to the boys, he couldn’t interfere, he had promised Marie their mother. They had to learn and understand so they could make the right decision.

It had been so very hard to watch them as their father abused them physically and emotionally. Harder still seeing them struggle with a dangerous organization out to destroy them, prison and worse of all the medical events. Both of the twins endured so much over the period of their lives, it was unfair and he knew that. It may be necessary for the growth they had to obtain but he didn’t have to like it.

He reveled in their successes too and the joy when they found love. It was good they both found that now, at least he thought that was what was happening. They needed someone to guide them in the way of relationships. He made sure they had Dina Clark.

That was the hardest to get into play. They had needed a mother figure, someone to love them just for who they were. She was a prodigy, knew business in and out, fantastic producer, the best. The only problem was getting Sebastian to hire her.

The only way had been done was by rigging the hiring process. He managed to re-direct the other competent applicants to the wrong address, so when Sebastian held his interviews, there was only Dina who stood out. James had breathed easier when he knew the boys had someone on their side, making sure they took care of themselves, ate and had someone to soothe them. Little did he realize how much she would become apart of their overall mental stability. She was skilled at calming them both down, making them see the right way to do things. Maybe not always taken in the vein it was given, but nevertheless they had a guiding hand in their upbringing.

He was concerned when he saw the beginnings of serious mental issues with each of his grandsons. Feeling there should be something else in their lives, to assist them in becoming well rounded individuals, he found Jordan. What better way to give them the feeling of family then by having them take under their wings, a prodigy? A plus was the fact the boy turned out to be mechanically inclined.

That group had definitely become a family in the best sense of the word. The boys needed it, more now than ever before. James didn’t want to come into the mix yet. They had to come to one more realization before it was possible.

As for Jonathan’s sons, that was a problem. Charles shouldn’t have done what he did. He wasn’t sure about his nephew. All of this started because of Corvus Vale, Marie and what Sebastian had done with Alistair’s legacy. Charles was a part of that, at least that’s what James thought. Running with the twins and his clerk had not been anywhere on his radar. When he figured that one out, he put a call into a few of his trusted confidants, find Charles and Percy, making sure the babies were safe.

So far, it looked like Charles really was trying to protect the children but, it could be a ruse. He didn’t know how far the man was ingrained in the Vale. He was making inquiries but had not yet learned enough, another reason he wanted to stay hidden for the time being.

“Oh, Marie I hope we did the right thing. This is so hard to watch, without extending a hand to help them.” At the time, it seemed to be the only solution. They knew what Alistair tried to hide. When Marie understood what Sebastian and his grandfather were doing, she turned to James with a plan. Pregnant and fearful of her husband she had put the matter before his father hoping to find a friend. He knew his son was disturbed, a criminal and an abuser. Marie had been swayed by the fake charm of the man.

Her plan was to make sure the right of passage skipped Sebastian, ensuring the twins would inherit all that was Alistair Black’s legacy. At the time, the man was still not yet the megalomaniac he eventually became and he genuinely liked his grand daughter-in-law. It was an easy thing for her to turn his head, convincing him to bequeath his holdings to the unborn children, considering her ancestors were part of the initial family who owned the property. When that had been accomplished, she turned to James to ensure that she had the right as executor for her twins.

When Alistair died and the will read, Sebastian was incensed, vowing to find a loophole and regain control of the Archive and the assets. Of course, that didn’t happen and Marie ended up paying the price as did the brothers. Sebastian did everything he could to get control, forcing the boys to do dangerous stunts and illusions. James believed it was to have them die while performing, leaving him with the fortune, there was an insurance policy on Cameron. He had watched as he was forced to endure almost torturous training in the art of illusion and saw Jonathan get the brunt of the physical abuse when nothing had caused Cameron to fail, rather he excelled and grew even more accomplished than his father.

James was aghast to discover his son’s psychopathic tendencies, at one point threatening his life if he didn’t stop interfering with his children. At that juncture James made a decision. He took the letter Marie had written, explaining the true value of Alistair’s diary and what the Vale was truly after. Hiding it within the walls of the Archive, he fabricated his death and left the States. He had developed a tight group of contacts he trusted to help him protect his grandsons from a distance. Some knew what was going on while others like Dina and Jordan didn’t realize they were part of a grand circle around his heart, the twins.

“Sir, pardon the intrusion, Mr. Carswell on the line for you.”

“Carlton, are the children well? Is Charles on our side or something else?”

“He’s devoted to those babes, so is the clerk. It’s like they are their own offspring. They are in good hands for the moment, no worries.” James breathed a sigh of relief.

“Good, keep an eye on them, see if you can keep them there on Cockatoo Island for a while longer, a slight hiccup has occurred, I’m trying to see if it can be mitigated. I’ll keep you posted.”

“We should talk James, Charles filled me in with the boys and the abuse. If that’s true, shouldn’t you be there to assist them? Wasn’t that the plan?” James smiled to himself.

“Not yet old friend. At least you know the stakes, all of them. Keep my great grandbabies safe.”

“Sure, thing mate, anything for you, keep safe.”

“Only one last thing to deal with and I can rest easy for a bit, Kevin bring me the file on Mr. Beau Smith will you, let’s see what we can do to corral that gnat, shall we? If we can derail him, we can deal with Mr. Harold and his Nazis; he is a real pest. Not sure what rock he crawled out from under.” Opening the file, he read and tried to find a way to take him out of the picture.

“What about the mother, Charlotte and her crew? Won’t they cause some issues sir?” His assistant was right.

“Ummm, we will have to deal with that problem as well I suppose. Charles put her where?”

“I believe it was The Treatment Advocacy Centre for the State of Nevada.”

“Yes, that’s right, send someone to retrieve her please, bring her here. Make sure no one is aware, is that understood?”

“Of course, sir right away.”

“Okay, now to find out about any little secret you may have Mr. Smith, screw with my grandsons and you screw with me.”

James Orwell Black was not a man with little power or influence. He never flaunted it, nor brought attention to himself. He was a philanthropist, anonymously of course and had been since he faked his demise years earlier. He too had access to wealth, from his mother’s side, unknown to the Black family. Not anywhere near the magnitude of Alistair Black and what he stole over the years from the robber barons but enough to be able to give whenever and whatever he deemed was warranted. More than what he needed to live comfortably and to protect his grandsons.

When he learned of the Vale and their mandates he investigated on his own, not liking what he found. Alistair was only the surface, the rot was deep within and grew substantially over the years. Originally, they may have had good intentions and did assist mankind but, that no longer was the truth. He watched as it grew in both magnitude of grandiose ideas, manically induced plans for world dominance and misguided individual agendas. Dismayed Marie and himself joined forces to protect what they could; hopefully they had managed to do enough. It all depended on what his headstrong grandsons would do.

In the beginning, after Marie’s untimely death, he had thought of removing the twins from their father. That had been stopped by the Vale’s interference, its when he realized they would stop at nothing to keep him from rescuing his grandsons, including murder. He beat them to the punch, a stroke of brilliance on his part.

From that point on he worked tirelessly in the shadows but he was getting old and his hopes were starting to deflate somewhat. Now it appeared the genes had activated, causing some of the seemingly contradictory reactions of the two men. They had been developing normally, with the enhancements presenting themselves in mostly positive ways. It gave Cameron greater strength and stamina making him one of the most sought-after escape artists. His enhanced physique allowed him to tap in to his ability to center his mind, breathing and physical capabilities to be lightning fast, far out-performing anyone in the magical community.

Jonathan on the other hand had developed into what some would call a human computer, capable of solving the most complicated puzzles and scenarios without so much as breaking a sweat. His ability to still his body, mind and heart made it possible for him to wait interminably without moving, perfect for assisting in the tricks his brother performed.

Waiting for them to attain the understanding to complete the task that was required had been difficult. It was now becoming necessary for them to pick up the pace, or he wouldn’t be around to help them much longer. He was, after all, only human.

He got up, grabbing his eagle head Maplewood cane, walking over to the window to gaze out over the green valley he lived in. Norway was a beautiful country, cold in the winter, but gorgeous and peaceful. He’d live the last thirty some odd years in this manor house. Enjoying a simple life, not pestered by the digital age much, or by people. He loved his solitude, humanity could be trying deal with, so much anger and greed. In his eighty-five years he had only found a few like minded individuals as himself, ones who really cared, gave a damn about mankind rather than the all mighty buck. Maybe it was because he never wanted for anything or maybe it was because humanity had lost their way.

Then again, his grandsons held mankind in the same regard, they gave of themselves even in the face of adversity. Always there to lend a hand when needed. So maybe it was just a few bad eggs in the bunch, who knew. He was tired of the whole damn thing. It would be nice if he could spend his remaining time with family, no matter how unlikely that was going to be. Everything had to go as planned, he was trying, maybe he should start praying.  
 


	6. Chapter 6

The twins were drained, the last twenty-four hours had been as much as they could process, they were on the verge of a total breakdown. Dina saw it but wasn’t sure how to deal with this level of mental and emotional distress. Kay was keeping a close eye on Cameron, his hands were shaking and he couldn’t stop pacing, not a good sign. Jessalyn knew that Jonathan was withdrawing into himself and she desperately wanted a few minutes alone with him to bring him back down to earth. The men, as men often tend to do, sat quietly. It was better to leave well enough alone.

“Guys…guys, maybe we should all sit down and have a discussion, get everything out on the table. I’m no therapist but I have two eyes and you two are about to collapse.” Vivian, ever level headed was trying to forestall a problem she saw heading straight for them. If the twins couldn’t gain control over their emotions, none of them were going to be able to deal with whatever was coming. Regardless of the fact that most in the room discounted most of what she said, her readings generally were dead on. Trouble was on the doorstep and it was up to the Black twins to fix it.

Jonathan, surprisingly, was the first to shake himself out of his troubling thoughts, surveying the room, the expectation in all of their faces. He had brought them here, it was his kids, his problem. Why did he agree to any of this? Putting his friends, his family in a mess they probably weren’t going to survive. Oh god, what was he thinking. “I’m…. sorry, you shouldn’t have been involved, in any of this.” He rubbed his face and carded his fingers through his hair. It took a few minutes before Cameron had managed to regain some semblance of thought and control over his emotions.

“We’re here, they’re here – it can’t be helped now. What we have to do is come up with some kind of plan. I for one want to know why we’re so damned important? Why is the Vale interested in us; your kids and our family history. Until two years ago I thought all we were a couple of pretty decent illusionists. We didn’t cause anyone a lick of trouble, gave to charity, tried to live a good life. The only thing we ever did was hide you Jonathan, that was probably the worst thing we ever decided to do, but how in God’s name does that figure in with what this mess is about? Until Charlotte made her presence known there was no inkling anything was wrong with our lives. What the hell happened? Can someone explain this to me? I’ve racked my brain, day and night – none of this makes sense.”

“I think if you find the letter, from my reading, it could answer some of your questions.” Incredulously, both twins rolled their eyes at Vivian’s assertion. “I’m serious, I think that could help you.”

“Now, I’m not saying I believe mind you, if there is a letter where would we look for it? We’ve been through everything in the sanctuary, all the books, journals. I mean we found great granddad’s journal, that didn’t have a letter in it. And that is scary stuff, we….” He stopped realizing he’d said too much.

“Scary stuff? Didn’t you give the journal to Charles Cam?” Kay was on her feet and came over looking close at him. He had a hard time lying to her and she knew it. “What did you do Cameron? What are you talking about?” They knew about the page with the plans for a bomb to take out a City, they gave that to Deakins. Staring at the brothers she got a bad feeling. There was something much bigger, more destructive hidden within those pages. What exactly did these two know. “Come on Cameron, Jonathan I think its about time we have no more secrets. This has gotten way out of hand. You have people, many different people trying to take you two out. We’re in a hideout for Christ’s sake, I don’t think it can get any worse. Whatever it is I think, it’s time that you guys come clean. Mike and I have put our careers on hold for you. Your friends and family are standing with you, whatever it is, we need all the information, everything so we can come up with a strategy.” The others in the room were waiting, this was it. They had to tell them about what they knew from the diary. The brothers had discussed it believing it best to not give anyone else nightmares. Now, well what were they going to do? Sharing a silent agreement Jonathan got up and went to a bank of cupboards along the back wall, pressing a button on the side that looked like a normal light switch, a panel slid open revealing a hidden safe. Jonathan punched in a series of numbers, then Cameron went and put in a key that he had pulled from a chain attached to his belt. Dina remembered the day he started wearing that belt, said he was tired of losing his keys. She thought it strange, but other things had changed since his stroke, she had put down to an eccentricity.

The vault opened and Jonathan pulled out the black binder with the photocopied pages from the original diary, Cameron took out what looked like the journal itself. Eyes wide, Kay stopped them. “You mean to tell me you have the original…still, how….”

Cameron rolled his eyes “Magician remember, I can misdirect my audience away from almost anything. Hide in plain sight, without anyone being the wiser. We weren’t about to let the Vale have this damned diary. Jonathan’s finished the translation, figured it out. Actually, well before that whole thing last year. It made our decision for us, no one, I mean no one should have these plans, its worse than anything you could imagine. World domination. One leader, mass destruction. You think nuclear war is bad, its nothing compared to what these maniacs want to do.”

“Then why didn’t you destroy it?” It was a good question. The twins had argued about that extensively. No good had come of it, deciding to bury it down here where it couldn’t hurt anyone.

“Long story, still might but what if some of this is useful?”

“We decided to wait, keep it safe down here – no one other than ourselves knew about this place, until now anyway. May have been the wrong decision but it is what we decided. At least, now we can all look at it again, see if there is something we’ve missed.”

“But Cameron…. Jonathan, if you have that diary, and you know what’s in it; doesn’t it make it even more dangerous? Why didn’t you destroy it?” Her confusion was complete, not understanding what went through their minds when they came to this decision.

Cameron blew out his breath, he didn’t want to go over this again. Looking at Jonathan he nodded towards the common area. “Alright, let’s sit down.”

It was hard to explain. Jonathan had spent a good deal of time deciphering the hidden codes, within hidden messages in the book. There was a lot but, it didn’t seem to make sense.

“It was one night, I couldn’t sleep and I came here by myself. I brought the book out and started at the beginning. It was during one of my real low periods and I had a bit of a melt-down. I was furious at everything that had gone on, at myself. I was holding onto a glass.” He stopped at Dina’s gasp. “No, not alcohol, just soda but I was so frustrated, it just shattered in my hand. I was bleeding all over the place. I managed to get a cloth wrapped around it and mopped up the mess.” He took a deep long sigh before continuing. He found Jessalyn’s eyes, she gave him a feeling of security. “I noticed that some of my blood had dripped on the pages of the diary.” The others were expectant, he was coming up to a revelation. Kay noticed Cameron was tense, vibrating along with his twin. Whatever it was had spooked both of them. “Well…. when I brushed it away, I saw more writing, it was hidden under the plans, behind the writing. I guess it was put there by Alistair – I haven’t figured out how yet but, it needs our blood, one of us anyway. We think maybe a Black descendant.”

“What did the secret writing say Jon?” Jessalyn’s voice was quiet, she knew that’s what had scared them. “It’s why you kept the book right?” Another long-suffering sigh, he loved the girl but it was absolutely uncanny what she could see.

“We only read the first part of the diary, it…it talked about the twins. We assumed it referred to us but, we don’t think the Vale knew that. The pages detail extensive plans for massive destructive devices, blackmail lists and horrendous experiments. We decided we didn’t want to know what was under that. It didn’t matter then and it doesn’t matter now.”

Kay grabbed onto Cameron. “It does matter, don’t you realize it may be the key to what has been happening. It may be able to give you a reason. I think I understand why you didn’t want to know but, I think now is the time.” The twins weren’t convinced, sharing a look Jonathan nodded.

“We have to think about it. Let’s call it a night, we’ll decide in the morning.” The others broke off and found rooms to spend the night. There were so many rooms it was one of the first times Jordan could remember that he didn’t have to share space with Gunter; he invited Vivian to join him. Before she joined Mike, Dina made an about face and stopped the girl.

“No, Jordan not a chance. Vivian pick one of the other rooms, you’re much too young and I won’t have it. I know that the brothers probably wouldn’t say anything but, this is not the time nor the place.” A huff from both young people was the answer and then they each chose a room and slammed the doors shut. “Well…well, Mike, we’re gonna to have to keep an eye on those two yeah?” Mike put her into a bear hug and kissed her neck.

“Ah, young love I’ll give them a few checks throughout the night, don’t worry.”

Gunter retired taking a bottle of ale from the fully stocked fridge. This was going to be difficult and he knew it. He hoped that James understood the ramifications of his non-interference.


	7. Chapter 7

The twins were still sitting in the circle. Jessalyn had readjusted herself a couple of times while the exchange had been happening. She wasn’t sure what she should be doing, requiring assistance with almost everything. Not wanting to disturb their thoughts she attempted to stand up. In the hospital physical therapy had her up each day with a walker, figuring it would be almost the same if she held on to the furnishings as she went. Tired and in pain she wanted to lie down and just try and forget this day.

The first step was difficult but manageable, the second however had her grabbing for the back of the settee and missing. Before she could hit the floor, his strong arms were around her. “Jess…why didn’t you say something? I’m here for anything you need.” The red flushed through her face.

“You….seemed to be, well, I thought I could make it to a bed somewhere. I’m tired and ache all over.”

He was an idiot, of course she was tired, still recovering Jonathan, what were you thinking. You just waltzed in grabbed her out of her hospital bed and flew across the states and then took her underground. Not once had he given a thought to how she was feeling. Now taking in her appearance, he saw the tiredness translated through her face, dark circles under her eyes and the slouching stance of someone who could not stand without help.

He picked her up gently and carried her down the hall. “I’ll see you guys in the morning.” Closing the door with his foot he placed her on the bed. “I’m sorry Jess…I wasn’t thinking, sorry I didn’t realize you were hurting. Lie down, give me a few minutes I’m going to get some pain meds for you, something to drink. I think I have a tee shirt that you can wear for tonight.

It didn’t take him long to return with a large production tee shirt which he helped her to get into. Still wearing the hospital gown made it possible to do it quickly without hurting her too much. She didn’t protest as she was worn out, liked the feeling of having someone take care of her. “Do you need help?” Her confusion at the question stopped him with embarrassment. “I mean….uh, bathroom?” That made her laugh and she shook her head.

“Just get me to the door, I think I can manage.” Looking at her reflection her mind was assaulted with thoughts and feelings that would not leave her be. The pills Jonathan had given her started to work and the ache in her bones was fading. She thought about his arms around her, his scent as he had carried her. Her heart was beating like a snare drum. The last few weeks in the hospital had been filled with pain and boredom with brief respites when he would sit for hours with her. “Oh my God Jess….get a grip on yourself. You cannot be seriously thinking of that, not now. Not after everything today….he wouldn’t want to.”

“Jessalyn are you okay? Do you need some help?” He was knocking at the door.

She opened the door and allowed him to assist her to the bed. Pulling the comforter up over her he sat next to her on the bed holding her hand. She was searching his eyes, what was behind his mask? The emotions going through her blinded her, taking her by surprise when he leaned over and kissed her intensely, tongue searching and exploring her. Melting into his arms he lay close to her. Holding her gently at first, stroking her arms and pushing the comforter away. “I’ve been thinking about you since our first night Jess….I need you.” Another kiss, urgent and demanding. Her arms snaked their way up and around his neck pulling him as close as she could get, with the cast still encompassing her arm. “I don’t know how you do this to me…” He was pulling off his shirt and removing the tee he had just laboriously got her into. “You are just so beautiful, I want you all the time, the minute I’m anywhere near you….I want to be with you.” His kisses were getting deeper, voice gruffer. His lips trailed down her neck and took her erect nipples into the warmth of his mouth, teasing and sucking.

It was difficult for her, she wanted to move so badly but her legs, heavily encased in casts, were awkward, the fiberglass surrounding her broken ulna and radius made it almost impossible to touch him, without having it catch on something. Her frustration conveyed itself making him stop.

“Lie still, you don’t have to do anything Jess…let me do all the work.” Smiling at her, he repositioned himself and made her more comfortable. “Just enjoy yourself, I want you to relax, let yourself go.” She tried, it was hard, her only experience had been their first encounter more than a month ago. The memories of that night were still vivid and she wanted to respond, do things she knew he enjoyed. Her injuries made it frustrating, confining what she could do.

Moving away he stood and removed the rest of his clothing, taking his time, allowing her to watch. He knew what he was doing, giving her a show reminding her of what was coming. Her eyes went wide as the feeling she remembered started in her stomach, a slight flutter and then the flush of heat and desire. Joining her on the bed he started caressing her, feather light touches up and down her arm raising gooseflesh. He was growing hard and wanted to bury himself deep in her warmth. The kisses became even more urgent, turning into small nibbles at her throat and behind her ears. He gently but firmly held her arms down on the mattress, crawling over her and touching his entire body against hers. His hand found her wet and ready when he teased her lips, forcing her legs apart.

It was difficult when he managed to enter her, the casts making it awkward when she tried to meet his thrusts. It was maddening she wanted him deep within her but she couldn’t raise herself up like she wanted to. The next moment he had withdrawn and was positioning pillows under her hips, just enough to lay her bare to his administrations. This time when he thrust in, she felt what she had desired, the deep fullness of being totally possessed.

Jonathan could not hold back, he had dreamt of being with her since the first time. He had never felt this way about anyone before, unreasoning need. Although he had his release first, well before Jessalyn, he didn’t withdraw. He stayed moving slightly, stimulating her. He wanted to ensure her needs were met. It was different but soon she felt the stirrings and reached the highs she had before. Collapsing back onto the pillows she was sated and happy. He curled himself protectively around her, secure in the knowledge they were together.

He was in the throws of having to perform, the brands in the ice, ready to cause pain. He didn’t want to be here, he wanted his life back. This wasn’t right, he couldn’t stop it. The thrashing next to her woke her from a dreamless sleep. Jonathan was moving fitfully in the bed next to her. She rolled to the side and flipped on the bedside lamp, he was a mess. Drenched in sweat, tears falling from closed eyes, fists clenched. She tried grabbing onto him to comfort him and found resistance. The thrashing became even more violent.

“Jonathan….Jonathan, wake up, you’re here with me….you’re….” He bolted upright, eyes glassy and non-seeing. He was shaking. He started to mumble an odd word, then no I can’t do that….I can’t, not for anything….NO, I want to go home…. Then he was crouched in on himself and he started to rock back and forth.

At a loss of what to do, she carefully got up into a standing position, pulling the crumpled tee shirt over her head. Grabbing onto a chair she started to push it ahead of her and out into the hallway which adjoined the many rooms. She remembered seeing Gunter, Jordan and Vivian taking rooms at the farthest end of the corridor. That meant the two closest ones were her best shot at finding Cameron. She believed the only one that could help would be his twin.

Knocking on the first door, she heard low voices and a quiet just a minute. Kay opened the door, hair mussed and eyes barely open. “Jessalyn…what’s wrong.”

“I think Jonathan needs Cameron…I can’t seem to wake him up, he’s in some kind of nightmare.” Cameron was at once behind Kay, pulling on a tee shirt over his shorts. Giving Kay a quick look he pushed passed Jessalyn, careful not to unbalance her.

“Come on, sit here with me for minute, let Cam go to him.”

Cameron quietly entered the room, trying not to make any sudden movements. His brother was curled in on himself, rocking back and forth. “Oh God, not again, Jon. I thought we were passed all of this.” He heard the conversation, Jonathan was reliving something from his time with Charlotte. The mention of brands gave him a pretty good idea which night it was too. “Okay, bro…time to come back. You’re scaring Jess, not to mention me.” He sat on the mattress next to his twin, tentatively rubbing his back, cooing at him, trying to give him the support he so obviously needed. “Come on Jon, let’s wake up now.” All he got in return was more admonishments and several minutes of dry heaving.

He had to wake him up, Cynthia had warned him this could happen; Jonathan was suffering from PTSD and could have episodes, maybe for years. He had to be careful, not wanting to have him stuck in the nightmare, he had to be slow and easy. He needed some backup.

Returning to where Kay was comforting Jess. “Need some help, he’s stuck in one of those PTSD loops. I’m going to get Dina, then we’ll try together, I can’t reach him.” Confusion was all that Jessalyn experienced as she watched the group discuss the problem.

“Okay, Cynthia said we have to be careful not to shock him out of it, he could end up being stuck in the nightmare. I think it’s the brand thing again. I’ve tried rubbing his back and talking to him but he can’t process it, so now we have to do it together, good memories. Dina are you up for this?” She nodded. “Okay Kay you wait at the door in case we need Gunter and Jordan.” He looked at his family. “Ready?” Jessalyn watched as they all took deep breathes and went into their room, closing the door behind them. Kay stood waiting and watching. At the first indication they needed more help she would go and wake up the remaining two members of their original group. The reporter in her was driving her desire to know what was going on, could this be the cause of what she felt was his secret? It had to be, it was odd, the words and reactions PTSD? From what, she was positive he never fought in a war, isn’t that an aliment of military men?

The others stayed in the room before Cameron came out alone. “He’s okay now, Dina’s sitting with him for a few more minutes. He’s still a bit shaky, I’m going to make some tea.” Eyes wide Jessalyn mouth dropped open.

“What’s wrong with him?” He stopped turning to the girl, she had a stake in this; she did have the right to know but, it wasn’t up to him.

“Well, I think…no, it’s not my place to tell you this. It’s up to Jon. I’m going to make some tea.” She looked towards Kay who just shook her head and walked over to Cameron. When Dina came out of the room, she seriously thought of confronting the producer but decided, if they thought it was up to Jonathan to explain, then she was going to get an explanation. They were together, slept together, didn’t that count for something?

Laboriously she made her way back into the room. He was sitting with his back against the headboard, now in sleep pants and had the covers pulled over him. He heard her come in and make her way over the bed, watching as she carefully arranged the covers over her casts.

They didn’t say anything for the longest time, she was trying to decide how to bring it up in a way that it didn’t sound like an accusation or an interrogation. A soft knock and Dina came in with a tray holding two steaming cups of tea. She adverted her eyes away from the couple as she set it down on the bedside table and made a hasty retreat, allowing them privacy.

Ignoring the tea she turned and stared at him. “Okay….I think maybe it’s time we talk about this?” Not wanting to deal with it, he continued to examine his hands, the blankets and anything else he could look at, feeling her searching for answers to questions he’d rather keep hidden. “Jonathan….please, look at me. Since the day I met you there’s been something missing, you kept telling me you were broken, you had to fix yourself. I gave you time, plenty of it and then it was like the damn broke, everything just fell into place.” She was wringing her hands, this was hard for her – she cared too much. They hadn’t been together long but believed there was a deep commitment, at least on her part. She wanted him to share himself with her. “Please?”

He’d been fighting against this for months. Deep in his soul he knew he had to tell her, what was wrong, why well that was more than complicated. Speaking to Cameron and Dina he had wrestled with the possible ramifications. He cared more than he ever had about anyone, she gave him meaning in his life again. Cynthia had urged him to confide in her, it would help him in his recovery.

He wasn’t even sure he could get the words out and explain. She leaned her head against his shoulder and waited.

It took a long time before he made a decision. “I…I don’t know where to begin.”

“The beginning is always the best way to start. Maybe why do you have PTSD?” His eyebrows hiked into his forehead.

“PTSD…is that what they call it?”

“That’s what Cameron said, you don’t know?” Maybe he had been told, he couldn’t remember. It wouldn’t be that out of the ordinary for him, at least since he came back from prison. He conveniently forgot anything he didn’t want to remember.

“I may have been told but, I have a problem remembering some of the events from the past year or so…at least anything to do with my…my problem.” Taking another deep breath trying to keep himself in control, he didn’t want to slip away. She took his hand in hers and softly rubbed the inside of his palm, calming, reassuring.

“It’s okay, take all the time you need. It’s obvious this is something major and I’m here for you – I care Jonathan.”

He took almost an hour just to explain what had happened when he escaped, the days just after leaving Cameron in his place. Slow and painful he started to talk about the woman Charlotte. She had guessed already that it had something to do with that period of his life, so that didn’t surprise her. What did is what occurred after, the strange sexual relationship, the drive to preserve himself. His need to go home and not able to so; ultimately forced to make a choice he didn’t want to make.

Desperately she wanted to ask about the brands. What went on there? There had been talk about ice and bindings, all so foreign.

“I tried Jess…I really tried not have it affect me. It’s pretty clear that didn’t happen. I can’t shake these feelings. Things have gotten better; I talked to her, Charlotte, told her how I felt. I guess that isn’t enough and now with the kids in the balance, maybe that’s just made it worse. I have to find them, I…they need a father. Their mother can’t be a part of their lives, so it’s up to me.” She shifted her position a little, the hurt, desire and conflicted emotional status were warring within him.

“It’s up to us, all of us. We’re all here for you. I love you and I understand.” She couldn’t believe she actually told him that. Not meaning too but thinking it. He wrenched his head around at her when the words had spilled out.

“You…love me? How can you love me?” He really looked like he couldn’t fathom someone loving him.

“Because you’re you, I think I’ve loved you since the day I met you, talked to you and found out what a wonderful man you truly are.” Shaking his head, he looked at her, trying to see the deception. “I love you Jonathan Black, if I didn’t do you think I would have done what I have for you? Would I be here, now?” She pulled him closer and gave him a gentle kiss. “I gave myself to you….doesn’t that mean something to you? Because it does me, I waited so long and I wouldn’t have had it any other way. I love you.”

He melted into her, laying his head against her breast and just stayed there, reveling in the comfort she was giving him. He still had a hard time believing she really wanted him, to be with him. Logically it didn’t track in his mind but her actions did profess love or feeling. Banishing his thoughts of doubt, he closed his eyes breathing in her scent, allowing him to return to sleep. It didn’t take her long to join him still cradling his head in her arms. The last fleeting thought running through her mind was that he was emotionally broken but healing.

Realization that she had been missing something in her life filtered through her sleepy mind. He had given her inner strength, she could be what he needed. It was him, his being that completed her in the most-deepest of ways. A smile found its way onto her lips; he needed her as much as she needed him.


	8. Chapter 8

Dina had been eavesdropping, the walls were a lot thinner than at the Archive. Kay, Mike and Cameron were sitting in the common area.

“Well?” He had wanted to go in and help, realizing after being reminded by the women that Jessalyn was more than capable of taking care of her guy and to just sit back, it was time that his brother had someone else to lean on. Dina had a very cautious optimism.

“I think she got through to him. It sounded like it. Maybe, this will be it Cam. He has to regain something of himself at some point. The sooner the better, what we have to do now is not going to be easy. He has to be strong, the old Jonathan. Not this person masquerading as your twin.” Cameron shot a scowl towards his producer. “Don’t say it isn’t so, your twin has not been here since he got out of prison and you know it, we’ve all seen it.”

He couldn’t argue that fact, it had been hard being the one to keep the group together alone. He’d always leaned on his twin. Jonathan was the protector, he kept them safe and fought for them, especially when they were younger. Cameron remembered all the times his brother had stepped in to take the blame so Sebastian would take his rage out on him rather than his ‘little brother’. Standing up to his father to ensure the entire company’s health and well-being. If he had left it in the hands of their father Cameron was fairly certain there would have been more accidents, some he was sure weren’t accidents in the first place.

He was swirling his tea in his cup, memories running like movies through his mind. The near misses, the beatings, the condemnations. Jonathan always being the buffer and then when Gunter had come on board he stood with his twin. Always there keeping them safe, both of them. Wait. What the hell?

The memories were coming faster, he was looking at them from a different perspective. Jonathan had come across Gunter in a bar just after he turned eighteen. It was weird really. They weren’t looking for a set designer and for some reason this big oaf had wheedled his way in and convinced Jonathan he would be an asset for the show. Sebastian was furious and meant to strike out at his brother stopped only by the big man placing himself between the two of them. At the time Cameron didn’t take notice.

He went over several more incidents in his mind. Gunter was always there, in the way, keeping the worst of the beatings from doing actual permanent damage. Sebastian backing down rather than getting into it with the big man. Why didn’t he just fire Gunter then, he was searching his memories, trying to recall how those events went down. It couldn’t have just been his knowledge, he had to learn on the job. Cameron remembered the day he and Jonathan had to explain the Disappearing Boy act, he didn’t really understand it. If he was an expert in magical design he should have known, it was a basic trick, just showy for dramatic license.

He was coming to a very bizarre conclusion and he needed to talk to Jonathan to make sure he wasn’t seeing something that wasn’t there.

Kay had been keeping a careful eye on her magician. Something was going on in that complicated mind of his. She wouldn’t push, not yet. Trying to get him to return to bed was impossible, he said he had to think some more, figure things out. Well, that would give her some time to do some set up of her own. She indicated to Mike it was time they got their op up and running. They hadn’t had much time to even discuss what exactly they would do in the mad rush to get here, to this bunker. It was well set out, all the amenities of home but make no mistake it was a bunker, to withstand an assault.

Dina watched as the two agents went into one of the back workrooms. She decided she would sit with Cameron, make sure he had someone if he needed her. She had stood in for his missing brother, keeping him on track in his desperate attempts to have him exonerated. Jonathan was still in a bad place and she made the decision she would continue to support the man, it was the right thing to do.

Closing the door behind them, Mike and Kay took seats at the work table and pulled out a binder. “We have to figure out what we can do to locate the missing kids. It’s got to be done with the least amount of fanfare as possible. I don’t want to put them or the twins in any more danger than they already are.” Mike was nodding in agreement. He did think they were going to need more help than even they could muster. Things had progressed so quickly the last twenty-four hours it gave him whiplash trying to take everything into account. “First things first, we have to locate Charles and Percy. Regardless of what Cameron thinks, or Jonathan for that matter, its more than obvious they are involved in this. How high this goes up the food chain Lord only knows.”

“What does your contact, Michael, say?”

“All they have are suspicions. They say the public face of the Vale is humanitarian, we know that’s a bunch of bull. He thinks he may be able to slip in an agent, he’s trying. There’s a dead drop in two days’ time on the Island.” Mike’s eyebrows quirked skyward.

“You told him where we are, about the twin’s secret?” Shaking her head, her hair falling over her eyes.

“No, it’s a regular drop for his…his group. It just worked out, won’t be a problem getting it. The package will contain all the information they have on the Vale and the whereabouts of the individuals I had him look into. Hopefully that will help. After that we can put a plan in place.”

“I hope it works. They were sure Jonathan was getting better but after tonight I’m not so certain. I was talking to Cameron and he mentioned Dr. Goodman’s diagnosis of PTSD and she was afraid of a suicidal response. I didn’t know until that conversation how bad it’s been. Did you know?”

“I had my suspicions but you know how close those two are. It’s near impossible to get him to open up. I do think Jess has helped, just hope Jonathan can accept it. He talks a good game but I think its surface. The stillborn babies were the last straw, I think for both of them.”

“Dina too. She’s so connected to those two it’s like she’s their mother.” Kay was starting to put the pieces together. Mike was right, Dina did act like a mother, she protected them. Gave them emotional stability and tried to push and point them in the correct direction when they went off track.

“Don’t you think that’s odd Mike? I mean do you know someone who would do that for you? An employee yet. Granted she has lived in the same home with them for what almost twenty years. She said she was hired for her expertise, right? She would have just been out of school at that time, not too much older than the brothers herself. How was it that Sebastian took her on? Were they looking for a producer? They’ve never said. It’s almost as if someone had planned it, to make sure they had someone, in their lives that didn’t judge them.” Something quite sinister entered her thoughts. What if she was the plant, keeping them under watch? No, that didn’t seem right either.

“I’ve always thought this whole family unit thing of theirs was off. From what she’s told me, she put herself in the line of fire between the boys and their father. I wouldn’t do that for anyone I know except my kids.” It was definitely looking like there was someone protecting the Black twins, the reason still unknown and hidden.

“I’m going to see what I can dig up on all of them. Just in case we’ve missed something big. I’ll text Michael and ask him to add in the names on the list I originally gave him. Let’s just keep an eye on everyone for the time being.” Mike was getting a headache, too many questions, mysteries and no real leads. He was bemoaning the fact he had told his boys it would be a couple of months. The rate it was going, it looked like it was going to be longer than that, a lot longer.

Jonathan woke to a quiet knock. Getting up, trying not to disturb Jessalyn who was still sleeping soundly, he made his way over to open the door to his brother. Cameron beckoned him to join him out in the common room. He looked back briefly at the girl he had shared his bed with, she said she loved him. It brought a smile to his otherwise grumpy demeanor.

Cameron shoved a cup of black coffee into his brother’s hands and then without preamble started to tell him what he’d figured out during the night. “Jon I want you to think about all of this before you say anything, I mean really think about it. If you think you can, you’re alright, now?”

“Yeah….I’m okay what is it little brother.” He absolutely loved needling his twin about him being younger, even if it was only by five minutes.

Cameron filtered through his thoughts and his conclusions from the previous sleepless night. About Gunter and how it seemed he was always there, protecting them. “How did you meet him again?” Jonathan thought about it.

“Well, I’m not exactly sure. It was sort of like he was just there and the next thing I knew I was bringing him home to dad. Big row over that. It could have because I went to a bar with a fake idea but, I’m not sure why I didn’t get the crap beaten out of me come to think of it, you know how he was.” Cameron most certainly did know.

“So why’d Sebastian keep him on, hire him?” That was a good question.

“I don’t know. What I remember is them going at it tooth and nail. Sebastian calling him out for getting between him and me, all that kind of garbage. There was a paper or envelope or something Gunter threw at him and the next day we had a set designer. That is odd isn’t it.”

“Yeah, it sure is. Not to mention all the times he stopped the beatings before Sebastian could cause actual damage. And the thing with the safety harnesses, remember? It was Gunter, he made them himself, stopped the show in the middle that night. I shudder to think what could have happened. There were lots of times, too many to count. I think Gunter saved our lives, kept Sebastian from killing us.”

“Are you sure….he couldn’t have really wanted us dead could he?” Jonathan, regardless of what he personally thought of his father didn’t believe the man could have wanted to kill them, or maybe he did.” He rubbed his head with his hands.

“Maybe he did. Part of the Vale? I mean great grandfather was the origin of the whole shebang. The first asshole; Sebastian was his grandson. I don’t know and haven’t figured out why get rid of us. It doesn’t make any sense. If we were really in his way why not just adopt us out? Isn’t that what people do when they don’t want their kids? I’m beginning to think we’re missing something big in all of this. I can’t quite see it but I’m now thinking maybe there could be a letter somewhere.”

“What, I thought you didn’t believe in all that physic mumbo jumbo, what changed your mind?”

“Not sure, but what do we have to lose? I think we should read the hidden writing in the diary. Let’s find out what’s going on, or least see if it has anything to do with all of this shit.”


	9. Chapter 9

James watched through the window as the woman was lead from the vehicle, secured in a straightjacket, a specially fitted one to ensure her confinement. She was a very beautiful looking woman. Her hair was cut at shoulder length, medium brown, fine features and odd eyes, two toned. “Ah, she must still be wearing the contacts?” A non-committal grunt came from his aide. “Have her brought into the drawing room; I’d like to have a talk with her. Make sure that she’s not overly medicated.” He wanted to see if he could find out the underlying cause of her obsession with his grandson. It wasn’t healthy; her relationship would have to be kept secret, at least for the time being. But, he wondered what had set her off? There had been some indication it had to do with Sebastian but that was old news. She couldn’t possibly remember that episode; she couldn’t have been more than two or three the last time he was in her life. No, there was the time in the Ukraine when Cameron fell ill and Jonathan had ended up meeting this girl. Sebastian had made a huge stink forbidding any further contact. Could that have been the catalyst? That didn’t seem to track.

Entering the darkened room he watched a few moments before taking a seat opposite Charlotte. “Do you know where you are Charlotte?” Her eyes grew wide with unsaid questions, indicating in the negative but didn’t verbalize. “Would you like to know?” A shrug and he tried again. “Will you speak to me? After all, I did have you released from the Treatment Centre, you do know that correct?”

What he had first thought a drug-induced apathy was banished when something flashed through her eyes.

“I know you have questions and that you understand everything that is going on. I’m not sure why you want to pretend you’re in a drugged stupor; however, that won’t work with me. It’s your choice obviously but I thought you might like to have a normal conversation. I mean it has been a few months, you’ve been through quite a bit I dare say….”

“You’re damn right and it’s because…because…”

“Because of Jonathan, Cameron or, is it someone else or something else?” Her mood changed at once, wistful and woeful, if he were to guess.

“Where’s Johnny…my Johnny? He should be here, he promised to help.” The obsession with his grandson was disturbing.

“Charlotte, what is Jonathan to you?” Her head whipped up, startled.

“He’s mine, not his brother’s….mine. He should be with me.” James was confused. What he’d been told of her and the mental illness didn’t seem to run a normal course. She was aware, of certain things, yet seemed to be unaware of others.

“How is he yours?”

“We’re together; we’ve always been parts of a whole.” That was disturbing; did she know the relationship she shared? No, he didn’t think that was the case. “I need him.”

“Why Charlotte, why do you need Jonathan?” The hysterical laughter startled him and then she started to hum, a love song he thought. “Do you love him, is that why you need him?” The humming stopped just as abruptly as it had started.

“Of course, he’s the key, the key to everything.” He wondered if she understood the safeguards on Alistair’s diary. If that was the case, he didn’t have to worry about her and what she knew. If that was all it was the goal to obtain what the diary held.

“Why isn’t Cameron the key, they are twins?” Again, she gave him a confused look.

“Because, he’s not the oldest and therefore he is not the key.” She didn’t understand and that was good. Whatever she had thought was not the truth but a bastardized version of the truth.

“How do you know he’s the key Charlotte?”

“You ask a lot of questions. The coordinator told me, found me and knew I was angry at Sebastian, he told me Jonathan was the key.” Ah, Mr. Smith so you are the instigator in all of this. It was good to know this and it also alleviated some stress James had been under. If the woman didn’t truly understand, the boys were safe, for the moment.

“Would you like something to eat? Maybe sleep a little? We can talk more, later.” Returning to her previous unresponsive state he sighed and got up, calling over to his aide to confine her in the padded cell in the basement.

At least it appeared the true nature of the diary, the secret and the reason his grandsons were important was still safe and hidden. Until the twins came to the realization of their importance, that had to stay concealed.

Charles and Percy were in the small bedroom on Cockatoo Island. It had been raining for the last few days, making it inadvisable to venture out with the babies. Karen was spending most of her time tending the infants, both of whom seemed to be crying incessantly. “Don’t you think we should have them checked out medically? Is this normal?” Percy was having a hard time with the constant noise, wanting to just have a few minutes without the cries. It made him shudder with each bout, reminding him they were not with their father. It almost appeared they knew. That was improbable but it was the only thing he could focus on. They should be with the twins, their true family.

“Percy….man are you listening to me?” Charles was growing impatient with his clerk. Since they arrived in Australia things had ground to a halt. Carswell had advised them to stay low until he could ensure a clandestine exit.

“Sorry just trying to think but it’s been difficult with the babes, it just doesn’t seem normal for all this crying.” It was obvious his young assistance was not used to youngsters of any kind. He was pretty sure it was colic and Karen was of the same opinion. They would just have to wait it out.

“I keep telling you Percy, it’s fine, normal for children this young. It will pass.”

“We have to arrange for the next leg of our journey Percy. Let’s leave the little ones and go in the other room where it’s a little more serene.”

Carswell had just returned from the mainland with supplies. After talking to James he was figuring out some way to keep the two men here at the island, at least for the next few days. He didn’t want them start gallivanting all over Europe and Asia. That would just cause him more trouble keeping track.

It was problematic where the two were concerned; living and working in the Vale did institute strict guidelines in these types of matters, he couldn’t fault them for it, it’s what would be what he would be doing. They were secretive and kept information close to their chest, not revealing anything, even to the nanny. It just made his agenda that much harder to implement.

He did have a plan, a bit drastic but it would ensure that Charles and Percy would be stranded on this island for the near future, the only drawback being he would share the same predicament. It couldn’t be helped, not if James’ strategy was to proceed to the correct conclusion.

Stepping up and out of the dingy, he turned making sure he wasn’t being watched and made a small incision along the underside of the conveyance, just enough for a slow leak. Replacing the pocket knife in his pants, he picked up the provisions and trudged up the shore.

“You’re going to do what?!” The twins had just informed the group of their plan to read the journal, all of it. “Is that wise?”

The brothers weren’t absolutely sure it was the wisest of moves, the few pages they had read of the unhidden passages, gave them nightmares. Whatever was under that was probably worse. They couldn’t come up with any other solution.

“We’re going to need a quiet place for a little while. Maybe you guys could work with Kay and Mike? They’re coming up with a plan of attack, give them what help you can.” Cameron led the way to the very farthest back workroom in the bunker. Closing and locking the door they were surrounded in memorabilia from past shows, books and bits and pieces from their lives.

“Are you ready for this Cam?” His brother shrugged.

“I don’t know but, it seems to be the only choice, we have to know what is so damned important about us. This might not give us the answers we need but I think it’s a good place to start.”

Three hours later Jonathan was staring at the reams of paper in front of him, hands shaking. Cameron was just as unbalanced. If what they read was true, they had to find Jonathan’s twins. They were in just as much danger and peril as they themselves were.

“What the hell was our great grand-father thinking? And why….would, well I guess that’s self-evident, he wanted the money. I don’t think he cared one way or the other about this ‘initiative’. It had always been greed where their father was concerned.

“How are we ever going to explain this to our friends?”

“Never mind that, what exactly is this treasure unbound? It’s something more, other than what you and Charlotte collected. Does the Vale even know about it?”

“Damn if I know. It explains why they need us….or David and Robert.” Jonathan was nodding to himself. It was still murky, the overall endgame but clarity was rearing its ugly head. And, he didn’t like any of it. Still nothing about a letter or what exactly this treasure was or where it lay. Only they were the key to unlock it.

It was time he brought up the other thing that had been bothering him since the previous night. Once again, they talked about Gunter, how was he connected to all of this. He had to be. They were certain he was protecting them but, who put him in their lives.

Jonathan picked up the translated sheets of paper, stacking them, placing them in a very neat pile. Cameron rubbed his face and eyes trying to make sense of all of this. “I guess there is no time like the present.”


	10. Chapter 10

Beau was trying to decide the best course of action, to get his agenda back on track. The only problem was the Vale was now actively looking for him. His small crew was in the midst of trying to extract Tallis and Decker from custody. He thought it would have been easy to get them out but the FBI had put them under extra security frustrating his team’s efforts. Once they were back in play, he may be able to set things in motion again.

As for Charlotte, as far as he could discern, she vanished. Presently he was at a standstill with his only course of action was to try and find the woman. He’d ventured back into Las Vegas, in disguise of course, to locate the facility to which Charles had sent her. A few bribes to the right people and he had found she had been transferred to the Treatment Advocacy Centre.

He had presented himself to intake asking to see his sister, who had been brought in for treatment in the last week. He shouldn’t have been surprised to find no record of her being admitted. At first, he thought Charles had used a pseudonym but dismissed that notion when he had one of his agents scope out the facility. The woman was not there, and no trace of what may have happened to her. Hacking into the surveillance cameras situated outside of the facility was the only way to discover if she had ever been there, some kind of image would have been captured; the endeavor was tedious but fruitful.

A few days earlier, late in the evening a group entered the building and within minutes had removed Charlotte, in a straightjacket to a black van. The images weren’t clear enough to see who they were. Beau did not believe it was the Vale but were ex-military of some kind. The van’s windows were blacked out and these individuals were stealthy, prepared and fast. He had the plate number but that wouldn’t necessarily bear fruit; if he were doing something like this, the first thing he’d do was ditch the vehicle. Whoever had instituted the abduction had erased any and all information in regards to Charlotte.

His team were trying to track the vehicle down, find out where it went then proceed from there. Obviously, it was going to take some time so Beau had returned to his solitude. He would just have to wait.

Hamilton was enraged. The Board was in turmoil, they couldn’t locate the treacherous accountant, no one had heard from the Chairman or his aide and the twins had gone underground. He knew they were somewhere in New York but, when his team arrived at the Archive, they found it deserted. No indication of anyone being there for an extended period of time. Some personal items were not present; however, that would have been expected, they had been in Las Vegas for the previous two months or so.

He insisted his team canvass the neighborhood and see what they could find out. Maybe someone had seen something. He also called in favors from his contacts deep within law enforcement including the FBI, it was possible he could find the Black brothers through their association with the agents.

He slammed the phone down, huffing in exasperation. The agents had both asked for leaves of absence and would not return for months. “That’s just damn well perfect!” He started pacing his office, his considerable bulk jiggling with each move. “Rufus, get me the file on Beau, maybe there’s something there we’ve missed. The teams are busy trying the find the Chairman and Percy, the twins are in the wind for the moment, there has to be someway we can salvage this mess.” It took a few minutes before the clerk returned with the requested file.

Hamilton was adept at reading between the lines, it was a bit before he saw a notation. Family liked to spend time in the mountains. There must be some kind of place they would sojourn to, so that would mean there is probably some kind of documentation for title. It would be somewhere, either here in New York or in Nevada. A quiet place to destress. His mind was sorting through what he knew of the man. Had he talked much about his family life? Not really other than the fact they loved the warm weather and it had been a challenge when he moved north to New York. The memory of one Board meeting when they were all enjoying an after-dinner libation sharing memories of lost days. The accountant had been thoughtful, told the group of a summer when he had returned to the Las Vegas valley, to enjoy the heat, he had missed it. Knew it wasn’t for everyone, but he loved the dry heat; New York was great during the spring and summer but winters were harsh and he was still not used to having to bundle up in the fall.

“Rufus check ownership for the Nevada Valley. Look for family name Smith, something owned for more than ten years. I’m fairly certain our errant accountant is hiding out down there, more than likely in a family acquisition.”

If they could get to Beau maybe that would give them a lead as to the whereabouts of the Chairman and his clerk.

Hamilton was of the belief that the woman, Charlotte, was more important than just being the vessel for the twin’s offspring. Still couldn’t figure that one out but both the Chairman and the Accountant seemed to be obsessed with her. Why would they hide her away, after the descendants were birthed? He knew there had been some attempts to obtain her by Beau, without success. The reasons had to be discovered, too much counted on him being in control, knowing everything.

The Board had rejected his call for a vote and at the moment the organization was in limbo. Apparently; there was something in the charter about the Chairman was still in charge and only would be relieved of that position after a period of thirty days. He would abolish that pesky requirement once he got control. Who knows what could happen in thirty days while the Board spun its wheels doing nothing.

Even when he brought up the fact that no one had been in contact with Charles for the past three days, nothing was in his office and his clerk had also vanished, the Board decided to be cautious, the Chairman could be entrenched in another of the many projects the Vale were invested in. Some of these were secret and it was entirely possible he was in the midst of sensitive issues and would reappear within days and all would be as it was.

Hamilton thought it hogwash. The Chairman and his clerk were gone, more than likely they were the ones who had removed the ‘initiative’ documents. The reason, of course, was more than likely because of the family connection, Charles had gone soft, wanting to protect his nephews. In the long run it didn’t matter all that much. He was going to take over, regardless of what the Board decided. His cabal was strong and he had enough support to hold his position, he just needed the Black twins.

“Any news on the whereabouts of Cameron and Jonathan Black?”

“No sir.”

“The others in that group….the Producer, Dina?”

“No, nothing sir.” He thought a moment.

“What about the reporter? The one that was hurt, she’s still in hospital, isn’t she? Let’s have someone go down there and see what she knows.”

Rufus stood rooted to his spot, not looking forward to telling Hamilton about Jessalyn O’Hara. The team had already explored that avenue and realized the twins had stopped at the hospital and just removed her, she was with them, wherever they were. Hamilton didn’t take disappointment well.

“Well man, Rufus, go do what I asked, we have to explore all avenues.”

“We, I mean the team already tried that sir…. they took her with them.” Hamilton’s face started to flush with the blood rushing to his cheeks. Rufus was positive one day he was going to cause himself irreputable damage, blood pressure was obviously rising again. There were so many episodes over the past couple of days, he was contemplating having to call in medical aide for his boss. As such, he serendipitously had his thumb poised, ready to call 911. “WHAT!? When…I mean they vanished within hours of that disaster in Paradise.”

“We think possibly on the way back. One of the nurses said the two brothers came running in, didn’t even let her wake up fully before they had her in a wheelchair and out the door. They did promise they would cover her medical bills.”

“Medical bills….medical bills, that’s it, let’s keep an eye on that will you? We should be able to follow the payment, even if they do it by cash, they would have to send someone. Keep someone in the hospital, as soon as that bill is paid, I want to know. We will find those blasted twins.”

“Would it be better if we try and find the descendants sir? Wouldn’t that solve all of the problems? If we had the babies, you would have what is needed. There would be no need to find any of the other players.” Hamilton had forgotten about the two new possibilities. His aide was correct, if he had them the older twins wouldn’t be required, he wouldn’t need the Chairman or his clerk. The accountant would be effectively muted and as for the mother, with the children there wouldn’t be a need to understand her involvement. Yes, that would actually solve all of the issues but, where to look for them? Havers had advised that the Chairman had them removed from the center after the procedure. The doctor had assumed that it was the completion of the requirements of the initiative.

His mind was puzzling it out, realization hit hard when he figured it out.

“DAMN IT, DAMN IT all to hell.” He had thrown the papers from his desk in frustration. Rufus cringed and took a step backwards. “The Chairman has played us for fools! Call a Board meeting, I’m going to try and bring them around to my way of thinking.” His clerk feebly nodded.

James was busy with his plans, to ensure the safety of the babies, his grandsons and the entire situation. Charlotte had calmed down somewhat, he was planning on having some medical assistance brought in, to assess her, try to give her some kind of help with her mental disorder. He needed to break the connection she insisted she had with his grandson. They couldn’t very well reveal the familial tethers, that would be disastrous in more than one way. But it will not continue, he would ensure that, he had to.

As for Charles and Percy, he had decided, from what Carswell had reported they were truly trying to protect the infants. It was a misguided attempt, but an attempt regardless. He was thinking of how to deal with that, and eventually bring all of them together, at some point.

Gunter had called again imploring him to intervene, the twins were really having problems. He couldn’t do that, not yet. From what he could tell they were close but they had to get there on their own first, then he could step in. The big set designer was definitely at a loss, he heard it in his voice. He was concerned over, not only the twins but Dina, Jordan and even the agents and the reporter. They were all hiding in the bunker under Staten Island, not the best of circumstances. Scared and confused, none of them had a good understanding of what was going on.

It was a conundrum, Cameron and Jonathan had to come to the realization themselves, it was important. He could tell them, but they wouldn’t believe it and then there would be a whole another set of problems, no it was paramount they discovered the truth themselves.

The others had already put their faith in Cameron and Jonathan, the agents had put their respective lives on hold for them, that in itself showed the worth of his grandsons. Dina and Jordan were standing behind them like family did. Jessalyn was a steadying presence for his tormented kin; Jonathan desperately needed that. Vivian was an added benefit, she could push them towards what they needed to find, even if it was a strange way to accomplish that.


	11. Chapter 11

Everyone was sitting in the common area. Cameron and Jonathan had asked them all to join them after they had finished translating and deciphering the hidden writing under the pages in Alistair’s diary. Jonathan had helped Jessalyn to get comfortable and Dina had ensured everyone had tea. It was like a huge team meeting, when they would gather to discuss a production or a problem. Both twins looked pale and a bit shell-shocked. 

Kay had tried to comfort Cameron who turned away and told her to sit down. Turning towards her he gave her a smile. “Sorry…we, I just have to do this before I lose it.” Whatever they had discovered didn’t sit well with either of them. Jonathan was fidgeting, stacking and unstacking the pile of papers in front of him. 

The twins shared a knowing look and then Jonathan nodded at Cameron. “You start.” 

“Okay, right….well we’ve read the book, the writing under the pages.” The others took note of two cuts, one on each of their wrists, linen gauze covering the incisions. Cameron looked down at his hand, blood still oozing a bit. “took a bit to figure it out, turns out it worked better with a combination of our blood.” 

“Yewh…so you guys had to cut yourselves – how many pages?” The eyebrows both quirked at the same time. The young physic thought it odd, it was like they were carbon copies of each other. “I mean how much blood did you have to use? Don’t you think that was strange.”

“Of course we did, and it doesn’t matter in the long run. What does, is what it says. It does explain some things.” The group were on the edge of their seats, if what the diary could tell them why all of this was happening, it would go a long way to help them set things right.

Jonathan was shaking his head and gave a long troubling, concerned sigh. “It explains some…things, but just poses even more questions than we believe it answers.”

“Well what is it?”

“Alistair did an experiment in genetic manipulation in the latter part of his career. Wanted to enhance the human brain, make it smarter. Lots of trial and error from what was recorded in those pages.” Cameron took up when Jonathan stopped.

“He needed subjects to test it on.” Kay sucked in her breath, she didn’t like where this was going. “Adults didn’t work, he needed infants, newborns.”

“No, he didn’t!” Kay was almost ready to burst, the great grand-father couldn’t have experimented on his own great grandchildren, could he?

“He approached his grandson with a proposal, our mother was opposed to it, or least that’s what it looks like.”

“Yeah, there was lot in there about that, apparently a lot of in-fighting before we were born.” Jonathan was rubbing at his face and running fingers through his hair. Jessalyn was watching him intently, this couldn’t be good for his present state. Again switching, Cameron continued.

“He tried first with Charlotte.” The intake of surprise transmuted through the group. “According to the results he was positive it didn’t work. We think maybe that’s why she’s…she’s….” That tidbit had Jessalyn’s attention. The woman Charlotte was…what? Oh no, no wonder he was having problems. Jonathan’s slouched shoulders and general malaise confirmed her suspicions. 

“Crazy ass?” Jordan was typically being a teenager. Dina slapped him and told him to be quiet.

“He’s right, we think that Sebastian offered her up first.”

“When that didn’t pan out, he thought his newborn twins were the best possible subjects.” The brothers both took more deep intakes of air, trying to calm themselves. This was difficult, hard to believe and harder to explain and accept. “Sometime within maybe the first week after we were born, we think, it’s not clear.”

“About the time mom died.”

“You mean when Sebastian killed her?” Jonathan piped up, he knew the supposed story and he always knew the truth. Cameron nodded and continued.

“He ‘enhanced’ our genes. We’re not exactly sure what that actually entails but, that’s what was recorded. If all of this is the truth it might explain why we weren’t allowed to see doctors, kept so sequestered, always together. We think possibly he was making sure whatever was done worked, or we don’t know what…” Kay noticed that he was shaking. “It might explain why the Vale is so interested in us.”

“Why they needed us both for those creepy handcuffs. Combined DNA or something.” It got really quiet. Mike and Kay were looking at each other, being partners they did have some intuitive reasoning powers of their own. He nodded and she turned to the brothers.

“It doesn’t appear there is anything wrong with you two, other than your co-dependence on each other, so I don’t think you have to worry about that. At least, for the present, what I would worry about is what this information is doing to you both. It doesn’t mean there is anything different in your relationships with us, we’re still here for you.”

“Yeah, guys this doesn’t change anything other than the fact that you now know for absolute certain your great grandfather was one crazy son-of-a-bitch, which you already suspected anyway. Gives you a head’s up that maybe you should have a complete physical, just to make sure; but other than that, we continue with our plans. Save your kids and get you back to doing what you love. Right?” Mike Alvarez, ever the level-headed agent was looking at the overall ramifications and it wasn’t much. Understanding this was more of a personal issue with the twins, he tried to bring the attention back to the real problem, where were the children and how to find them.

Both Cameron and Jonathan realized he was right, they didn’t feel any different. Still angry at their father, suspicions had been confirmed as truth and the revelation that the Vale thought they were important because of something Alistair had supposedly done to them. If they looked at this from another point of view, all this did was cement their resolve to end it.

“You’re right but still not closer to discovering where my kids are.”

“It does, Jonathan – isn’t it obvious?” Jessalyn had spoken up, she had a hard time believing they didn’t see it. “The Vale most definitely have your kids, they must; if what is said in that journal wouldn’t it be reasonable the organization would want either you or your sons. You are both twins, both ‘enhanced’ I would assume, if that hogwash is any indication. Considering how crazy they are, wouldn’t that be more than likely the outcome? If they couldn’t get to you two, the babies would be the next choice.”

“Maybe, but I don’t think they know where the kids are either. They wouldn’t have come after us.” A terrible thought crossed his mind. “Unless what Percy said was true and Charles severed ties with the organization and for whatever reason, took the twins with him.” If he was to really look at everything, from that perspective, that would make the most sense of what transpired.

Charles was the one orchestrating the transfers, protecting Charlotte and professing an interest in their well-being. Would it be much of a jump to think he and his clerk would do something to ensure the safety of the kids, spirit them away from it all? If that was the case, where would he have taken them? And, more importantly when….they had talked to him shortly after the funeral. Jonathan was puzzling out all the information, trying to pigeon-hole the different bits and pieces. 

Cameron was pacing, all of this was insane. Finding out their father offered them up for experimentation was just the latest in a long list of troubling and ridiculous events. The last two years was it was one horrible thing after another. If he had to guess, he would put this down to greed. His father had coveted the money that was Alistair’s estate, thirsted after the untold riches of the robber barons and desired to have it for his own.

He eliminated their mother, managed to eradicate Charlotte’s family and had embarked on a course to have his sons ‘accidentally’ lose their lives. He had done a fair job with most of it. Thinking back, it was fortunate he and Jonathan had their protectors because that’s what they were. Gunter seemed to be placed to ensure they made it to adulthood. Weather Dina knew what her part was in all of this he didn’t know and didn’t care; she was the glue that held them together. 

Jonathan and he had talked extensively about this earlier. When realization had made itself known they went over in minute detail the events that had shaped their lives. Even Jordan, when they discussed the way the boy had entered into their lives, it was an oddity. They had been at a low point, Sebastian had just died in the electrical illusion that went sideways, both of them were despondent, even Dina had trouble helping them through it. 

Cameron had seen an ad in the paper for talented young people, a contest. He had suggested one of them go and check these kids out. They needed a tech for the production team and were thinking possibly have either a young person become an apprentice or one of the instructors come on board. It wouldn’t hurt to have a look. He had Jonathan go for the first day, take notes and he would go the second if someone caught their eye.

There had been absolutely no choice, it had to be an electronics genius Jordan Kwon. The only unfortunate part was the discovery of just how young he was. They had hoped of finding someone older, more capable of travelling with them. After many discussions they had decided it was too bad and would have to keep looking. That is until they were approached by an older gentleman proclaiming, he was one of the boy’s professors. Saw the interest the magician had and wanted to know if there was a possibility of an arrangement being made. He couldn’t say enough about the desire to have the young man grow in his scope of electronics. 

It was a strange arrangement, once they met his parents. The family lived in Toronto, Canada, knew he was genius level smart. The boy was having problems acclimating into the Universities and needed a creative outlet. He wasn’t really happy at home, nor in school, the professor had assured Cameron it would be best if Jordan experienced the world. The illusionist was a good match for this.

Both brothers had travelled to Toronto to meet the parents and siblings. There was shock and disbelief that there were two magicians and not one. They had been well aware of who Cameron Black was, enthralled that he had showed interest in their son. Warming up to the twins they shared a family meal to get the feel of the men and what they had in mind. 

Thrilled with the prospect of Jordan joining the magical team, they agreed on the provision the brothers became his guardians. At first, both didn’t feel they could do that, being young themselves. Jordan’s parents thought otherwise, the only limit was their boy had to come home at least once a year, or whenever he felt the need of being with family.

Jordan still was a handful. They had learned to deal with taking care of someone, ensuring their good health, mental stability and giving them a purpose. Being a parent and a family. That’s what this group of people were. Unquestionably they had always referred to the group as family but until that moment didn’t fully understand the concept. 

Now with the addition of love in both of their lives there was a recognition they had developed a cohesive unit, able to withstand anything, including this mess.

“Jonathan….Jonathan.” He had been in his own world, thinking pretty much the same thing that Cameron had been struggling with. Jessalyn, along with the others, had been watching. Both brothers contemplating their next move. He looked up at this name and gave the girl a small smile.

“We…have decided that the best course is to find Charles and Percy. Robert and David are with them, we’re positive of that.” Kay’s frown indicated she wasn’t so sure.

“Why do you believe that? Couldn’t it be someone else in the Vale?”

“We don’t think so. Charles and Percy, if you think about it, have been the ones to do the transfers, warn and try and protect us from Charlotte. Even the fake deaths, if you look at it in a different light, it is a way to protect them. It’s the wrong way to do it but it has kept the babes away from the Vale. He is our uncle, no matter how we think he’s screwed up. I don’t think he would put them purposefully in danger. We think the Vale would, if what we read is in actuality truth.” Cameron ran his hands along the legs of his jeans, trying to stop them from sweating and shaking.

“If we can get some idea of where they went, it would go a long way to ending all of this.” Jonathan directed this to the two agents. Maybe with their contacts they would have a place to start. Kay and Mike exchanged a look and made a decision. Mike retired to the room in the back they had been working in. 

“Okay, we’ll see what we can dig up but, don’t dismiss any other possibility. This is just one….okay?” She got a reluctant nod of acknowledgement before leaving to join Mike.

The brothers had not slept in the last day, or when they did it was very little. Dina saw the tiredness, insisting it was time they laid down for a while. Jessalyn fully agreed asking if Jonathan could help her, she was going to come with him. Picking her up, he made the short trip to their room, closing the door behind him.

He knew the reporter in her was burning with questions. The information of Charlotte, although not verbalized had not been missed. It wouldn’t take much for her to make the connections. He wasn’t enthusiastically wanting to discuss this but it was inevitable, and she deserved the truth. 

“I guess, you know or can figure it out?” She didn’t know how to approach this. It was hard enough having a man in her life that was dealing with mental issues but, to also throw in the incestuous relationship, that could derail anything they had together, if she dealt with it the wrong way. 

Her youth was against her as was the feeling she had for the man. But that relationship did make some kind of a difference, didn’t it? I mean a half-sister? Did he know when it had happened? Why did he continue if he did and if he didn’t, when did he find out? 

The stare was giving him a bad feeling, what exactly was she thinking? How should he handle this? He could barely discuss it when he was talking with Cynthia or Cameron. This was something else altogether. Would she even believe him? He wasn’t sure he believed any of this bullshit himself.

“It…well, maybe just tell me what happened.” He did, it was all he could do. It was too hard not to, with her imploring him. As the story unfolded there was no change, he couldn’t read her at all. He didn’t want to lose her, not now he cared about her and maybe he did love her. That surprised him, it was a foreign concept for him, having never felt this with anyone else. He couldn’t not think about her and the times she wasn’t within reach, felt he was missing some part of himself.

After a long silence, clearing her throat she took his hand in hers. “It doesn’t matter, to me, you’re still you.” Not expecting that he brought her closer into his arms, pressing their foreheads together. 

“I…don’t understand why you still want to be with me but, I think I….lo….” He still couldn’t get the words out. He wanted to but his voice was lost in the emotions he was experiencing. Jessalyn saw his distress, emotional turmoil. Whatever had happened in those months had caused him to doubt himself, to the very essence that made up his soul. She would be there to help him, now that there were no more secrets, nothing hidden. 

“We’ll work it out, I’m sort of here for the long haul.” He couldn’t help laugh at the absurdity of this juncture but was forever thankful for the release and reprieve. He kissed her ravenously, taking the warmth and acceptance offered.

Cameron was having his own emancipation from self-loathing and doubt. Whatever had gone on before this didn’t really matter. He had his family, a mixed up odd one, but a family nevertheless who accepted and followed him, supported him because he was who he was. Not because he was the famous, extraordinary illusionist Cameron Black. He was cared for without reservations and was loyal to those who stood with him, under any circumstance. He was a friend, a brother and most of all he was Kay’s and she was his. 

Gunter had made his way to his room, put in the call. This was progress, the twins finally got it. Now all they had to do was make sure they found the letter, the final piece of the puzzle. 

“Don’t you think you could give them a hand James? Haven’t they come along far enough?” He had thought extensively about this and didn’t think it was the right time.

“Be patient my friend, they will get where they need to be without me. It’s better if they come to the conclusions on their own. My being involved will not help them attain that. It’s been a long haul, Sebastian really did a number on those two, they have to realize their true worth. Belief in themselves is only the first step. After the letter is found, they discover the rest of it and make the correct decision, then only then would it benefit them with my presence. I can’t hand it to them, they have to make the right choice.”

“And, if they don’t?” That had always been a possibility, he didn’t think his grandsons would take the wrong path but Alistair was supposed to choose correctly and didn’t. The one thing in the boys’ favor was their family. That discovery would help them as it had the past twenty-five years. Without Sebastian contaminating them, steering them in the wrong direction, they had a chance. 

“Don’t worry Gunter, it will be right choice I have faith."


	12. Chapter 12

“What do you mean Carswell? It was fine yesterday when you returned from getting supplies.” Charles was aghast with the news; the dinghy had somehow sprung a leak and was now submerged deep within the cove surrounding Cockatoo Island. He had already arranged passage to continue his journey towards Japan. “We have connections to make, the babes have to be somewhere safe, the shrine just outside of Tokyo is the perfect place to hide them. Is there another way off this island?” Carlton knew it had been a chance to scuttle the dinghy, Charles would most definitely be distraught and he would have to deal with the fallout of that distress. He hadn’t had much choice, how to keep them on this island for the time being. James was trying to arrange some kind of safeguards as the Chairman travelled but, had been stymied with a few hiccups. Until those were resolved, he wanted the group to be somewhere he had eyes on them. Adamant of the safety of his great grandsons, they were to be well sheltered.

“I’ve called in for a replacement boat, it should be here probably a day or two.”

“That won’t work for me Carswell – we need to disappear quickly, I don’t want to take a chance of the Vale locating us.” He was well aware that once they realized what he had done they would send someone after Percy and himself. Carlton tried to soothe his friend, calm his agitation.

“We’re secure here my friend, it should be fine for the day or two it takes for the new conveyance. You can only get people around here to do so much. They aren’t going to drop everything to get a boat for a couple of strangers. Besides, there are enough provisions for a week, it will be fine and then you’ll be on your way.”

Did he have any real alternative? Most of his contacts were further away and out of reach in Asia and Europe. Looking between Carswell and over at Percy who was busy soothing the babies along with Karen. Maybe it couldn’t be helped.

Having a feeling of something not exactly right he tried to focus on the end goal. This is for your nephews, keep the babies safe, away from the Vale. All will be well. Even that mantra was getting old, or he was getting old. Sighing he nodded and returned to his regular seat in the chair situated at the window. Not that there was anything to see, just it was the obvious place to keep vigil, he would see anyone coming before it was too late to do anything.

The small boys were growing substantially, at least that’s what it looked like to Percy. They seemed bigger than they were two weeks ago when they came into the world. Plump and happy, they spent most of their day sleeping or eating; if drinking a bottle was eating. Percy was in awe of that, intellectually he understood the basics but to see it up close and personal was different. The babies needed to be fed every few hours and then they couldn’t eat all that much.

Karen had a substantial supply of formula in powdered form and she was going through it at a neck breaking pace. They would have to resupply soon. His mentor was worried, even his general stance was showing the weight of the responsibility he had taken on. Now with the problem of the sunken dinghy, it added more stress. They had to continue on their planned route, soon. The connection was in a week, if they left in the next day or two, they would be able to go the way they had planned, boat, car and train. If it was more than a couple of days they would have to resort to air and that would expose them, commercial travel was not in the plan.

“Percy, we must find a way off of this island….without Carswell being aware. Do you think you can arrange something, within the next twelve hours? I’m not entirely sure our host is being completely truthful with us and I don’t want to take any chances.” His clerk was frantically trying to think of something. His cousin, she had a small house located on City Island, a small neighborhood in the borough of the Bronx bounding Pelham and Westchester county. She had a small private airplane, maybe he could figure something suitable.

Jessalyn woke with a start and an idea, shaking Jonathan who was snoring quietly next to her. “Jonathan wake up I think I have an idea, it could help find the twins.” He was groggy as she excitedly told him her idea. When it clicked he was fully awake.

Shaking his head. “I don’t think we can do that, I’m sure it will throw Cameron into full cardiac arrest.”

“No…not if we do it right, it’s not a sure thing but it would give you guys some help. And, if we do it right, a lot of help.” Reluctantly he got up and dressed, assisting Jessalyn out to the common area. He then went and retrieved everyone, the last one to sit was Cameron, still rubbing his blood shot eyes, he hadn’t even bothered to comb out his hair, looking somewhat like a sodden cat that was still in the process of trying to dry itself.

“Okay…what’s this all about Jon. I finally manage to get to sleep and here we are, what’s so urgent?”

Nodding towards Jessalyn, he indicated they listen. She looked at all the expectant faces, hoping they would hear her out.

Just as she started to open her mouth Jonathan hurriedly added. “Let her actually finish before you shut her down. We owe her at least that.” Nods of agreement greeted his statement.

“Use your celebrity. Let the public help you find the boys. Nobody knows much about you, either of you. Give an interview, you don’t have to explain the kids other than the fact they’re part of your family, we don’t have to go into a lot of detail. Release a story they’ve been kidnapped and held for ransom, that you’re imploring for help.” Dead silence. Cameron’s jaw had dropped open about a foot before he managed to reign in the incredulity of the notion.

“What?...Tell the public? Won’t that make these two more of sitting ducks?” Dina was concerned all this would do was fuel more attempts to take one or the other out.

“No…the fans, they have a huge fan base, all over the world. We tell them we’re concerned, have Kay and Mike arrange extra security when they’re performing.”

“Performing….what? I don’t understand.” This was a tricky proposition but she thought it would work.

“Offer to do free performances around the globe. Small venues. Use your doubles for all the run up, set up that sort of thing. The Vale and anyone else would expect you to switch, but when the show starts, you do the illusions, the magic. End the show and the doppelgangers take over. We make sure everyone is protected. It’s one huge deception, isn’t that what you call it? You’ll just do it on a major scale. Create a system for your fans to pass on any information with regards to sightings. Then we set up for a new show in the next venue, indicated from the tips we’ve received. No one will know where you’ll be going until the night of the performance. I know it’s a lot of set up and work but it should provide us with leads, I’m sure of it.” The group didn’t know what to think, turning towards the twins, both of whom had that contemplative look about them.

“That actually may work, what do you think Jon?”

“Yeah, we could be careful, we’re getting pretty good at that. It will give us some extra protection; your fans are downright irrational when it comes to you. With Kay and Mike and their contacts, Gary and crew should be fine. Maybe have them outfitted with Kevlar just in case.”

“We’d have to get them on board, they would have to be told something. And, we have to do this soon. It’s been two weeks already. Jessalyn can you write something up? Go over it with Dina and then we’ll make a final decision. Kay, are you prepared to do this?” At first it sounded too off the wall to work but thinking about it, with enough back up and security put in place it could.

“We would want to sign off on what we release and how.”

“Does that mean we can go home?” Jordan was hoping they could return to the Archive. “Would it be safe while we prepare for this?”

“I don’t see why not, if we do this – it has to look legit.” Gunter’s scowl was firmly in place, he didn’t think James would approve of this exposure.

Within a few hours Jessalyn had a copy of what they were going to release, they were packed and ready to return to the Archive. Kay had arranged for an extraction team lead by her CIA counterpart, they would leave the bunker at midnight, the press release and interview would be the following morning.

Upon entering the Archive it was obvious someone had been looking around, footprints in dust and books moved. The twins laughed to themselves, these crackpots were nothing if not persistent. “Just watch your step, just in case. Jordan sweep the place please.” The young man found nothing, no listening devices or cameras. Giving his bosses a thumbs up, they relaxed and started to breathe.

“Okay let’s get dressed for the press release. Jessalyn has contacted the news agencies and have arranged to have one reporter attend. It will be broadcast from the living room. After the interview Gary, Thomas and crew will come by to go over what we expect of them. I’ve already told them the danger, they know it has to do with family, nothing else. Are you ready for this Jonathan?”

“Are you? This is much for you as it is for me, you’re putting yourself on the line, we’re trusting your public. Are we sure of their love for you?” He shrugged at that, he’d never thought that much about it before, he had hope.

The knock on the door revealed a good-looking man in his thirties, the twins watching from the top of the staircase weren’t positive but thought they had watched him on a local station a couple of times. Neither of the Black twins followed the news, too depressing.

Introducing himself as Patrick Connors Dina invited him upstairs to the common living room. The others had all taken seats surrounding the big table in the center. The memorabilia filled the space with memories of magical extravagances past and present. The reporter had been one of several who had put his name in the hat for this exclusive. Unheard of, Cameron Black willing to give an interview. It was a given this was going to be career making. One of them indicated a seat closest to the window and told him the camera had been set up by their tech, a Jordan Kwon. The boy, make no mistake he was a boy, seemed to be proficient. The equipment was state of the art and both twins were prepared, dressed professionally but appeared nervous.

“Mr. Connors my name is Dina Clark, I’m their producer and I will keep this interview to what we agreed on. If you stray at all, we end it. As you can imagine after all these years it was a difficult decision for the twins to reach out, but circumstances have given them no other choice. Are we clear on that?” He nodded, a bit at a loss for words. This was the first time he’d not been in charge of where an interview was going. This group were serious, there were a couple of non-descript men in each corner, he believed them to be security. Whatever the Black twins wanted they weren’t taking chances.

Jonathan and Cameron took the two chairs opposite the reporter. One of them, Patrick wasn’t entirely sure which was which indicated to Jordan to start. Dina then pointed to him.

“We’re here with celebrated illusionist Cameron Black and his brother Jonathan, at their home in New York which is affectionally referred to as the Archive. A little background before we get to the reason for this interview.” The recording light stopped at which point Jordan put on a taped piece explaining the history of the Black twins, the official version. It would run for approximately five minutes. Patrick looked straight at the brothers. “What gives? What’s going on? I know I agreed to all of this but I have to know why now?” One of the brothers scowled and the other sighed.

“A necessity. We don’t really want to be here anymore than you do, I think.”

“And which one are you? Cameron or Jonathan? I can’t really tell the difference, especially since you’re both wearing the same suit.”

“Does it matter? We would prefer to keep it that way. Oh, here we go, Jordan is signaling us, just ask us the question and we’ll tell you along with the world ‘what’s up’.” Patrick took a deep breath and asked.

“So Messrs. Black, you are famous or infamous world class illusionists. You’ve been private your entire careers, most likely your entire lives. Other than that nasty business of a couple of years ago little was known about either of you. What do we owe this unprecedent interview to?” He noticed that both of them were wringing their hands. The one that had previously stayed quiet spoke.

“We know that not much is known about our private lives but, somehow some of our privacy has been compromised. Our twin sons have been kidnapped and we’re appealing to the public, the loyal fans to let us know if you’ve seen them. They would be travelling with an older gentleman, a young man in his early twenties and most likely a nanny. The children aren’t a month old yet. We’ve decided to thank all of you, the fans for any information you can provide us, at this difficult time. As a sincere show of our gratitude, we’ll do a series of performances wherever in the world we happen to be for a donation to a local charity. The venues will be small, intimate and we’ll keep doing them until we can get our twins home safe.” Patrick almost dropped his mike. Children, one of them had kids? We’re they even married? No one knew anything of this, there hadn’t been a breath of a rumor.

“That’s a take guys. I have it prepared to upload, whenever you’re ready.” The producer came over with a couple of water bottles, handing them each one and patting one on his face and the other his back.

One of the security people came over to him, patting his shoulder indicating it was time for him to leave. “Wait a minute, you can’t drop a bombshell like that without an explanation!” Dina came over trying to show the reporter out with security. The twins watched for several minutes before they stepped forward.

“Mr. Connors.” The authority behind the voice was making no mistake he was not willing to prolong this any further. “This is our home, we invited you here, please honor your agreement. You have the story, the only story you’re going to get. This is one of the reasons we normally steer clear of the press, this is a difficult time for us. We’re talking about our family-do you have children? If you do you can understand how heart-wrenching this has been for us. So much so, we agreed to an interview, please respect our wishes. Good day.” He did have a little girl and couldn’t imagine what it would be like to have her taken from him, it made him think. It must have been arduous for them, actually all of them taking the time to look at each of the people in the room. Nodding he reluctantly went down the stairs and back to his car.

“What did they say? When is the interview going on air?” A few fans had followed him to the Archive, rolling down his window.

“Give them some privacy guys – it isn’t what you think. It should be on air in an hour or so.” The fangirls looked disappointed and a bit confused. He lamented the fact they were going to be crushed to find the object of their fan worship was more than likely married and had children.


	13. Chapter 13

After explaining his predicament, using the excuse they had come up with about the children’s mother and the added problem of being stuck in Australia, Percy managed to convince his cousin to fly down to transport them to Bangladesh, India. He had to promise payment in cash for her pilot and fuel but it was worth it to get off this island within twenty hours rather than three days, which was the last estimate Carswell had indicated.

Charles wasn’t thrilled with the amount of time but, it was something. From India they would travel by land across into China and then eventually to Japan, probably by boat. Once in the shrine he would breathe easier, confident the children would be safe and protected.

The pilot arrived on the island just after midnight, they were packed and waiting. Carswell had discovered them as they were leaving.

“Charles what’s this now? I had a boat coming in the next day or two. How’d you get a plane out here?” Percy was busy loading their luggage and the babies onto the plane.

“I still have some contacts Carswell, thought it better to get going as soon as we could. I don’t feel safe, even here under your excellent protection. This is better. We are travelling to Bangladesh, should be there in about eleven hours or so. Thank you again for your hospitality.” With that he turned, hopped into the plane and strapped himself into the seat for the long flight to India.

Upon take off Carswell was on the phone to James alerting him with the change in plans. Fortunately, he’d already set up a contingency and re-directed the team to India, they should arrive to shadow Charles and Percy in plenty of time. Gunter had already given him the head’s up with regard to what his impetuous grandsons had done.

After thinking it through he decided it wouldn’t disrupt the final contingencies and could provide the boys with more incentive to learn what they needed to. Time would tell.

The news story broke all records. Every streaming service, tv station, media outlet played the interview appealing for assistance. Speculation was running rampant which brother was the father? Who did he marry? Was he married? How long, where did they tie the knot? They watched in fascination the broadcast with the rest of the team. Neither had much to do with broadcast news and the frenzy this one small story had created, slapped them up the side of their faces.

They knew intellectually how the news would affect the public but had discounted a lot of the hype not believing they were that big of a draw. This definitely proved that concept was in error. “I can’t believe this; all this speculation is ludicrous we’re just not that interesting.” The women were quietly raising their eyebrows and chuckling to themselves. Men could be so clueless at times.

“Now that the story is out there, we’ll set up a call center here at the Archive, the doubles will be arriving in about an hour. You two have to keep hidden if you’re here in the building, we want the deception to be flawless. Let the Vale and anyone else believe it to be your doubles, eventually you’ll be able to stay out longer periods of time, when the idea cements with those stalking you find only the imposters each time they look. It’s a good plan, so off down to the sanctuary till later on this evening, I’ll come and let you know when it’s safe. Make sure the alarm and booby traps are re-set. Understand this if the Vale comes a calling, they’ll assume you are down there, let’s make it obvious they can’t get in easily. When and if they do arrive, you’ll have time to ‘disappear’.” The twins nodded and retired down to the sanctuary. They were planning on sifting through everything again, to look for this letter that Vivian was still insisting was somewhere in the complex.

As predicted, the booby trap was set off within the first two hours. Another attempt had the alarms sounding later on in the evening. The twins secreted themselves in one of the many hidden panels at each incident. This continued for a few days, each time the booby trap would be employed, alarms would start sounding, Kay and crew would come running down. Sometimes catching the intruders, others not being so lucky.

After about a full week of this nonsense. Kay managed to take into custody the latest interlopers and trooped them upstairs, allowing them to see the doubles, ensuring that whoever it was would finally believe the twins were not in residence. “Maybe they’ll lessen the attempts, tell Jonathan and Cameron they can come up for the rest of the night. That last guy was frustrated and I don’t believe he’ll be back.” The twins were also discouraged, they had found nothing in their extensive search of the sanctuary, pulling out every book, looking at every piece of paper and checking every cabinet.

“I’m telling you there is nothing down there, no letter.” Vivian had been looking at Jordan as he was searching through copied journals he had found on the internet. They had done a global search for ‘Alistair and Sebastian Black’ hoping to find some mention in the mountain of information that was digitally copied. Finding a little about financial dealings was about the extent of it. Even the lead he’d found on the dark web had ended at a dead end. “Have you looked up here? In the Library maybe.”

The twins shared a glance. Well, no they hadn’t thought of that, they used all of those books, never coming across any letter. Shaking their heads in unison they were preparing to get a cup of coffee and a late-night pastry. “What about the timepieces?”

“Huh? Timepieces, do you mean clocks? Why clocks?

“A timepiece hidden in plain sight. Are for the eyes of two and only two. That’s what I saw, it could refer to a clock and the eyes of two are you guys.”

“Well, there aren’t that many clocks up here, have a couple of clock radios in our bedrooms, I don’t think it would be referring to those, considering when this so-called letter was to have been written.” Jonathan was looking around at the room, his eyes falling on the clock they used to open the trunk. It could be, it wasn’t really useful for much, other than opening up the pathway down to the sanctuary. “Cam what about the trunk clock?” His brother matched his quizzable expression.

“I guess but in all the years have you seen a letter? I haven’t, just thought it was a broken relic that was kept for posterity.”

“It’s worth looking at it, I suppose.” Jonathan took his coffee over to the inlaid cupboard that had the old clock situated dead center. Come to think about it, it had always been exactly where it still rested. If he remembered correctly his father had forbidden them to move it, even an inch. Then he told them the secret of opening the panel, or at least Sebastian told him. “I’m worried about touching and moving it though, dad warned me not to when he told me what it was used for and I was not to move it. You know how he was.” Cameron was nodding.

“Do you want me to bring it down, where we can look closer at it?” Jonathan rolled his eyes.

“Of course not, I can do it, just reiterating what he told me. You never know what was in that man’s mind.” He pulled at the clock and found it solidly attached to the cupboard. “Well that’s odd, it’s glued or sealed to the mantle. We’ll need something to pry it loose.” Gunter handed him a crowbar as he turned around. The man was insanely intuitive, always ready with exactly what was required. “Thanks Gunter.” It took both of them a good ten minutes to pry the timepiece out of its resting place.

“Well there isn’t anything under it, nor pasted behind it.” Jonathan was feeling along the seams of the old wood, finding a crack.

“There’s a cracked join here at the base. Give me a screwdriver. In for a penny, we might as well open it up. Just in case.” The back popped off without more than a twist of the driver. The faded yellow of a sealed envelope was revealed hidden within the workings of the clock addressed to ‘My dearest two boys, Jonathan and Cameron’. The room went quiet, Cameron felt like the rug had been pulled from under his feet. Jonathan grabbed onto the mantle with one hand and slowly lowered himself to the floor, to be joined by his brother not soon after.

“You know Cameron I don’t think I can handle much more. The letter is real….does that mean she’s for real?” He was indicating the little Asian physic with a new-found respect. Maybe she was the real thing.

“It just can’t be. How did she know this was here? And, that it would be for us. What’s going on? All this secret society shit, maniacs with guns, clandestine ‘initiatives’ and now physics are real? What I thought was my realty is slowly unravelling and I can’t stop it.” He put his head in his hands and started to cry, Jonathan stared non-blinking. Gunter seeing the devastation so evident in the twins pulled out his cell and dialed the number, not bothering to hide it.

Dina watched in dumbfounded wonder, saw Gunter take out his cell and call someone. She heard him say ‘they found the letter’. What the hell? “Gunter who did you just call?” He didn’t answer, just stood and watched. “Gunter who’d you call, and why did you tell them they found the letter?”

“He did what?!” Kay looked over at the exchange, Dina was angry and Gunter was standing stock still without responding.

“Called someone the minute they found the letter, told them on the other end that they had done so. I would like to know who he talked to and why.” Kay turned her attention to the big man, she could stare the best of them down.

“Have anything you’d like to say Gunter?” He shook his head and went to his room, locking the door behind him. Things were strange and tense. Jessalyn had managed to get herself over to Jonathan and was trying to coax him to stand up and come over to the couch. Kay was doing her best to console Cameron, trying to get him to join the others.

Once they were all seated around the coffee table and Cameron had stopped crying, wiping away the emotions he was having a hard time controlling and Jonathan slowly coming out of his stupor, Dina tried to take control, to discover what exactly this meant. The letter needed to be opened, read and then they could decide on a course of action. The matter of Gunter would have to wait for the time being.

“Jonathan can you open it? Or, would you like one of us to do that for you?” He looked at the yellowing envelope in his hands wanting and not wanting to find out what it said. He suspected who it was from, he’d seen the handwriting briefly once before, something Charles had. He was fairly certain it was a letter from their mother. Jonathan was shaking his head as he handed it to Cameron who was also shaking his head, he didn’t want to know. Feeling it was just more bad news, some horrible truth he didn’t want any part of.

They both wanted their lives back.

“You’ve come this far, you have to finish it. Find out what’s in the letter, maybe it will explain everything. If it doesn’t, it’s still the last communication from your mother. Isn’t it worth the price, to see what she wanted you to know?” Dina as always was right.  
Cameron turned the envelope over several times before actually unsealing it. There were three pages the top one of precise, beautiful calligraphy, a work of art in itself. He started to read, his voice low and hesitant at first, gaining strength as he spoke the words his mother had left them.

**_My dearest Jonathan and Cameron:_ **

**_This is so hard for me to write, knowing I will not be there to help you, care for you and to love you. I don’t know how old you will be when you find this letter, if you ever do. I do this for myself as much as for you._ **  
**_Your father, no surprise to you, is not the man I thought he was. The only good thing to come of it was you two. I was overjoyed when I found out you were joining me in this terrible world of loneliness I have endured for the past two years. It’s alright, you were worth it, every moment of it._**

**_Alistair and your father have done an awful thing and I’m not sure it can be undone. I have asked, quietly and in secret, and have been told, if you make it through adolescence you will both be fine. I hope with all my heart this is the outcome. I can tell you what I know but please don’t worry too much about it, there is redemption at the end of this prose. Be patient and listen._ **

**_The Vale was a grand endeavor, in the beginning it was humanitarian and an organization I was enthralled with. I’m sorry to say your great grand-father fell into the hands of Nazi maniacs and ended up doing unspeakable things._ **

**_He was a fowl greedy villain, coercing your father with a proposal to inherit all of his holdings and ill -gotten gains. Sebastian was no angel at the best of times but his grandfather had twisted him even further than I could have imagined. They embarked on a quest to relieve all of the barons of industry of their wealth with a lie. Not only that he offered Sebastian the ultimate prize, The Archive and the treasure trove the Vale has been searching for._ **

**_I couldn’t let that happen, especially when to my horror I discovered he allowed Alistair to experiment on you my precious boys. I understand it has something to do with genetic manipulation. Your grandfather, James understands this much more than I. He might be able to alleviate your obvious concerns, which I’m sure you have at this point._ **

**_It was at this time I decided to confound their plans. With the help of your grandfather I managed to have all the property put in your names, jointly. The Archive was actually my family home, long ago, some several generations in actuality. Long before he constructed the secret rooms and hidden workshops, he rebuilt thinking it would negate my claim to the land and property. Alistair and Sebastian are of the wrong opinion that all property flows to the spouse. I have ensured that is not so. The certified document is included in this package._ **

**_All the family holdings are also bequeathed to you at the death of myself and of your grandfather James Orwell Black. You will be well cared for, we have ensured that._ **

**_It has been no mistake the people in your lives, they are there because of James’ interference. We didn’t know how to protect you both as we would not be around to do it for you._ **

**_And, now for the last terrible burden to put on you. I’m sure you’ve heard of the Nazi Gold Train. It is not a myth and in fact it is far greater than what I believe the Vale and world know. The map to that depository is also included within. It is up to you to do what is right with that ungodly amount of avarice._ **

**_The Vale only has an inkling of what they are searching for, they know it is connected to you or any Black descendent who has the map and the blood. Alistair put that little safeguard in place when he fiddled with your genetic makeup – he made sure it required two of you. Safer for you both but also more dangerous. I’m truly sorry about that, but that at least gave you some kind of protection, stopping the wrong people obtaining that treasure. At the very least, I truly believe that it has helped ensure your safety._ **

**_My hope is that you’ve become well rounded, decent men and understand the importance of family and responsibility for humankind. I do not envy you with your task in life. I’m certain it will not be an easy one, but your grandfather and I have tried to give you as much assistance as we could._ **

**_The redemption I speak of should be self-evident soon, if all that we put in place comes to fruition._ **

**_Believe this my darlings, I love you with all my heart and will always be with you in spirit. You may believe you were mistakes or told you weren’t worthy that is far from the truth. Remember you were wanted, always._ **

**_Love Your Mother_ **  
**_Marie_**

He grew silent with a lump in his throat. Jonathan had the same affliction and was trying hard not to cry. Whatever had gone on had been written years before, at their birth. Targets, experiments, wanted and not wanted. How were they to reconcile that, in their lives? The twins didn’t know. Both pulled themselves up from the floor, Cameron crumpling the pages in his fist. They didn’t say anything but just walked down to Jonathan’s room and closed the door, shutting out everything and everyone.


	14. Chapter 14

The others didn’t know how to help. The letter explained a lot but also confirmed the twins were important, more important than anyone had thought. The knowledge they had received was hard fought for and also destructive. If they couldn’t reconcile themselves to the truth, what would happen. Dina thought again about Gunter. There was a line in the letter saying people were in their lives because they were brought together to assist the brothers. Could Gunter be who the mother was referring to?

“Well this letter changes things a bit don’t you think, yeah?” The others had a myriad of thoughts pushing in trying to take precedence. Only problem was there still were the missing infants, the tip line was recording all sightings, someone would have to jumpstart the brothers, back into action. The press release had done its job, Cameron’s fans were coming through in a big way. They were hoping that the shows would bring in even more information. “Kay maybe you could talk to Cameron, see where he is. Jess maybe you can go to Jonathan.” The women looked at each other, neither was prepared for this and weren’t sure anything they could say would help their men with it.

“I could try but Dina I’m telling you Cameron won’t do anything until he’s come to a decision and conclusion on his own, you know that better than anyone here. I think it goes without saying, Jonathan is pretty much the same. Until they come to it themselves, we won’t be able to get through that wall they build around themselves.” Dina did know that, it always had been their self-defense mechanism, a way to protect themselves.

“We have to do something. Between this, the missing kids and everything else, I don’t think we should be waiting around. And, that’s another thing, something is up with Gunter.” Mike looked up from his pages of notes, he’d been correlating the many leads and sightings, trying to pinpoint where they should start.

“I thought I saw something between you two. Where’d he go?”

“His room after he called someone and told them the twins had found the letter.” Jordan and Vivian had been in a corner quietly watching. 

“He did call someone, didn’t hear what he said. Who would he have called? He doesn’t have a lot of friends you know.” The young tech had also been noticing that his partner had been spending a lot of time calling people, in private. In all the years they had worked and mostly shared accommodations, Gunter had very little communication with the outside world, that is until the last few months.

He had seen him quickly leave the room after a team meeting, closing his bedroom door behind him. Jordan had listened a couple of times, hearing bits and pieces of conversations that seemed to reiterate what had just been discussed or decided. He had told Vivian who told him to step back and let it play out, it had to play out. It was destiny.

Jordan looked at the physic, she had a strange contended expression flooding her face. “What are you thinking Viv?” 

“Not much but my readings have borne fruit, it’s coming to the end.”

“What do you mean? Come on Viv….you can’t be serious.” Jordan was trying really hard to support Vivian but he just didn’t believe.

She laid out a piece of paper and threw her stones. Looking at them she started to count and put numbers in sequence on the page. “See, this whole matter with Cameron and Jonathan is coming to a head, things will be resolved soon. It says so, the stones don’t lie.” 

“I don’t know Vivian, it looks like its going the other way, more problems, nothing is coming to an end.” 

“Wait. Patience, it will work out.” Jordan was frustrated with the mumbo jumbo, he liked Vivian but this belief just hurt. He closed his laptop and stood up. “I don’t know what’s going to happen but I’m done for the day. Nothing is going to go on till the brothers come to some kind of decision, let’s go for a walk.” Vivian thought hard about that, she was positive whatever was going to happen would be soon but a walk wouldn’t hurt. She could use the fresh air.

Getting their jackets they told Dina they would be back in a bit, needed some alone time. Dina absently nodded and sighed, she would again be sitting around waiting. Mike had gone with Kay to the back room, they were going to make an itinerary, placing the most promising leads at the top of where they should concentrate their shows. Jessalyn was tired, still healing from her injuries, it made her drowsy when she took the pain meds. Choosing one of the other empty rooms she went for a short nap. Dina got up to make herself a cup of tea. This morning had been exhausting.

Just as the pot came to a boil there was a knock at the door. Wondering who could be arriving at the Archive, they weren’t expecting anyone. Turning the kettle off, throwing in the teabag, she hurried down the stairs, taking a deep breath and opened the old door. 

An older man, probably in his early eighties, in a good brand of wool slacks and a plaid shirt hidden beneath a cream-colored cardigan pullover sweater, stood putting his weight on an eagle-head maple and ebony cane, presented himself on the doorstep. Dina had the distinct and troubling feeling of knowing this man. His hair was a distinguished white with the stray strands of gray peppered throughout and his eyes were still bright deep ocean blue, not at all weathered by his age. 

When she made the connection, she brought her hand to her mouth. Sebastian, this guy was a dead lookalike for the twins’ father, older but he could pass as his twin. That was impossible, Sebastian was long dead as was his father years before that. “Would you mind inviting me in Ms. Clark, it is rather cold out here and my bones don’t agree with that kind of punishment.” She stepped shakily back allowing him to enter and then proceed upstairs, following behind confused and bewildered.

No one was anywhere, the tea was steeping away in its pot. “Please…please take a seat, I’ll….would you care for some tea Mr.…I’m sorry I don’t know your name.” 

“You can call me James for now. Where are your two bosses, the agents, Jordan and Gunter?” How did this guy know about them? What the hell?

“Who exactly are you? How do you know me and the twins, any of us?” Her voice was growing in concern and volume, Kay and Mike were the first to come out to see what the problem was. They stopped when they saw the man sitting comfortably on the couch near the fire, warming his hands, an old maple cane leaning against the arm. Smiling he gave them each a small wave and a smile. Kay had the uneasy feeling that she knew him from somewhere. Mike just gaped confused as to the tension so obvious in the room. 

“Ms. Daniels so glad to finally meet you in person. Forgive me for not getting up, the long flight and the cold has made these old bones very stiff and cranky.” With that he bowed his head and again rubbed his hands towards the heat. “Mike is it? I haven’t had the pleasure but would love to have a long chat with you about those wonderful boys you are raising alone, so sorry about your Annie.”

“What the…who are you?” Gunter had come up behind the agents quietly, sporting the biggest smile Dina had ever seen come from the man.

“Gunter my dear friend, it has been too long.” He got up painfully from his seat and embraced the set designer, the others standing mouths wide in astonishment.

“You came quickly, when did you arrive? James, I’m glad you’ve come the boys are in definite need of your counsel. I told you they would get there, didn’t I?” The man’s face clouded over with a sorrowfulness, obviously something had been weighing on him. He stepped back and retook his place by the fire.

“I arrived a couple of days ago, my belief was they were close. Where are they?”

“Just a God damn minute, I want to know what the hell is going on here?” Kay was furious, nothing was making sense.

“I’m with my partner here. You seem to know of all of us, and are friends with Gunter. We’re a bit in the dark here, who are you and why are you here?” They hadn’t heard the door open from Jonathan’s room, both twins had come in on the last bit of this strange exchange.

“That’s our dead grandfather….James Orwell Black.” It was Cameron, standing side by side with Jonathan. The expressions they wore were unreadable. “We’re right, aren’t we? Grandfather….”

He had expected this, it had been foreseen when he made the decision to fake his death and run. At some point he would have to reveal himself, to ensure the twins did what they were supposed to. His sigh came deep from within his soul. He had tried to prepare himself, going over how he would approach the brothers, explain what was going on.

“If you give me a chance, you will understand. You may not forgive me, but there was a reason for all of it. And, I do come with some news for you Jonathan. Maybe we should start with that? It might make what we have to discuss a little easier.” His eyebrows arched upwards in question.

Both twins were exasperated, bewildered, confused and tense. The anger had long since dissipated. They felt empty and tired, exhausted beyond reason. Now here was a grandfather long since dead, neither remember ever meeting the man in their youth. He did bear a striking resemblance to their father. The letter had caused them some anxiety which just added to their overall misery.

“What’s going on?” Jessalyn had hobbled out into the living room, scanning the faces she read the gambit of emotions. Whatever was going on, could go south very easily. She also noticed that Jordan and Vivian were not in attendance. “Where are the kids?” Dina had forgotten, they should have been back by now.

“They went out for a short walk quite a while ago, actually. They should have been back by now.” 

“They’ll be fine, I have one of my people following them. They’re in no danger, don’t worry yourself.” James sat back making himself comfortable. “You might as well get something to drink and sit down, when we’re all situated, we can talk I would prefer that you don’t stand around staring. I assure you I am James Black, the twins’ grandfather. There are issues that must be explained and dealt with and all of you have been a part of their lives you’ve all played a huge part in everything before today and everything that is coming.” The others moved towards the kitchen to get coffee but also to give the brothers a private moment with their grandfather.

“Boys…sit, please.” 

“I think I’d prefer to stand thank you.” 

“Ah Jonathan always the fighter, the obstinate one. Please son, take a seat, let’s not make this any harder than it has to be. Believe me I understand.” Both brothers still stood, reluctant to sit down with this man who appeared out of nowhere.

Jessalyn had been standing quietly in one corner, leaning against the wall for support. The last couple of months had changed her view of the world. As a reporter she had always viewed things with a jaundiced eye. Now, with the experiences of the Black brothers, her perspective of what was real had changed, almost 360 degrees opposite to what it once was. Finding out there was another reality, sometimes dark and dangerous, working at odds with the general population was hard enough to accept. To this, someone who had faked their death, for whatever reason, showing up on the doorstep to ‘set things right’ with the twins – a grandfather; just abolished whatever remained of her view of her life.

She had made her choice, wanted to be with Jonathan, had agreed to all of his eccentricities, worries, problems and anything else that mattered. If she wanted to make a name for herself in the news world it was all here served up on a platter, set before her. Intrigue, mystery, danger, insanity and redemption – if she wrote it. 

The suffocating silence was stretching further, insinuating itself into permanence. 

Jonathan was becoming more agitated and Cameron had begun his pacing, un-rooting himself from the spot he had occupied. She hobbled over to her magician and took his clenching hand into hers. Not being capable of reaching up to kiss him she settled for resting her head on his chest, inviting him to embrace her, take some solace in her presence. 

That broke the awkwardness, at least for them, he smiled down at her blinked nodding to himself.

“Right, okay – Cam, we can listen.” Helping Jessalyn over to one of the big wing chairs he took the seat closest to her on the couch and waited for Cameron to stop and join them. Kay watched as he slowed his constant movement around the room, he was unsettled and worked up. Having seen him in this state before, she was loathed to approach him till he had managed to calm himself.

He was trying, knowing it was necessary, ordering his thoughts as he walked, employing his long-learned practices to calm his racing heart. ‘Think of it like an illusion, put it outside of yourself Cam, you can deal with this, you’ve dealt with worse’. Jonathan kept an eye on his younger brother, waiting for the moment it would be safe to approach him, saw the preparations, he was gaining control, influencing his perceptions so he could function.

“You okay bro?” It had taken him almost ten minutes, that was unheard of for the master illusionist, it usually only took a matter of seconds before the man could maneuver himself into the correct state of mind, it’s what separated him from most other magicians on the planet, made him lightning fast. 

“Yeah, let’s do this, before I change my mind.” The others had all gathered around James in the living room, all waiting for Cameron to sit. Once he did they deferred the conversation to the twin, who had lead them through the last two years, they would follow him, as they always had. “So, what do I call you? Grandad? Because you aren’t, you’ve never been there, you were deceased. That’s what all the records show.” The man looked at Cameron again, he had grown into quite the leader, straight to the point as well. That was good, he wouldn’t be easily dissuaded from any course he chose to take. Along with Jonathan as the enforcer, protector they would be formidable, just what was required.

“You may call me James for the time being, I am definitely your grandfather but, do see where you’re coming from. I would correct you that I have indeed been in your lives, from the beginning. Granted invisible to you but I was making sure, for your mother’s sake, you survived to this day of reckoning. And, it is a day for that, not only for yourselves but also those who have made it their mission in life to end both yours and your twin.” A pin could have dropped and sounded like an explosion. Neither brother knew how to take that statement, sharing a questioning look at each other, that the women noticed but wisely did not bring attention to, keeping silent. James continued.

“First, before we go into the crux of the matters before us, Jonathan put your mind at ease. Your sons, Robert and David I believe, are well and I have people keeping an eye as to their whereabouts, at a discreet distance of course. As long as Charles and Percy don’t go too much off their plans, we should be able to catch up to them.” There was a jaw dropping moment before Jonathan sputtered and was going to demand the whereabouts until he saw the intensity behind the blue eyes staring through him, so much like his own. “I understand your desire but they are safer at the moment with those two misguided individuals. As for Charlotte, she is also sequestered under my protection, the Vale will be unable to get to her. I have arranged for her to get the help she needs. We aren’t, at this juncture, assured of success but will give it every effort.”

“What? How….I don’t understand.” Cameron’s questions were on all of their minds. How was this person here, how did he have Charlotte? And, what did he mean he was keeping an eye on Jonathan’s twins.

“I know this will be difficult for all of you but, please let me give you a bit of history lesson. That, I believe will shed light on many things and events that have plagued you. Give me your attention, it may give you some peace and a course of action to follow….to end it.”

Both brothers saw the uncertainty in their friends’ eyes. They themselves were both distrustful, wary, confused but also had a tinge of hope? That somehow, they would finally find out why they were so important to the Vale and why they seemed to be stalked at every turn.


	15. Chapter 15

It was a long story.

“The Vale was an institution, a break off sect from the Knights Templar, evolving from biblical times. The Black family was, in perpetuity, at the helm so to speak. At the turn of the century, or just thereafter, Alistair Black came into this world, your great grandfather. He was extraordinary in his own right, became a sought-after magical builder, inventing amazing contraptions to entertain the masses. Unfortunately, when he discovered he was part of Corvus Vale, a time-honored tradition, he made it his life’s mission to be the greatest leader, thirsting after the glory and adulation of humankind.

Until he fell into the circle of the Nazi’s rise in the thirties, the organization continued to guide the world, giving a hand where needed, developing medical advancements, economic growth and the like – what they had always strived to do. Assist, non-interference, in secret.

I’m sad to say your great grandfather went down a very dark path ending in megalomania. He did outrageous experiments, built destructive devices, some of which aided Germany during the war. The worse of these were his human experimentation. I believe some of those are recorded in great detail in the journal you have in your vault, the one that you deciphered.” That received some interesting looks from those in the room. This guy seemed to know an awful lot.

“The Vale is run by a Board to ensure no one man has total power; however, Alistair somehow managed to populate those with his same leanings into the positions of authority. That’s where all this started to go south. He married a young German girl and had one son before she mysteriously disappeared. That son was me. I must have been an anomaly, not trusting or having love for my father. I saw him for what he was at an early age and as soon as I was capable, I left.

I was obviously a great disappointment to my father. We had very little interaction until I met and married your grandmother. We were happy until Sebastian came into our lives. He was a difficult child, always finding trouble. I had kept our association and family ties to the Vale a secret from the boy, hoping that at some point, with the proper guidance he could be controlled. Sadly, this was not the case.

Jump forward a few years when he discovered my diary, who his family was and about Alistair. He went looking for his great grandfather and found him at the height of his megalomaniac period. He moved in for a brief time with him and studied a little about the organization, discovered the connections with very powerful men in government and high-profile businesses.

Alistair tried to recruit him but he had other ideas. Sebastian married Marie Franklin, a distant cousin of the Roosevelt family. She had run from her home looking for love and her own life. At that time women were not looked on the same as they are in this day and age. She met a dashing young magician while travelling in Europe who swept her off her feet. They were married shortly thereafter and became pregnant with you two.

She was young and naïve but she started to see a very dark, violent side of her husband. At the news of your impending birth, Alistair reconnected with his grandson with a proposal, a way to steal away the robber baron’s wealth, have it for themselves. He could use his magic show as a cover, hide it around the world, and once the barons passed; it could be theirs but, he wanted something in return for this. He was ready to test one of his experimental therapies and needed human subjects.

At first, Sebastian wasn’t convinced, he was doing well with his theft ring and didn’t think the price was worth the trouble. It didn’t take long or much convincing for him to change his mind.

Sebastian did have a few scruples at that point, not many, but he offered up his newly born daughter, Charlotte, from a liaison with a woman in the Ukraine. He thought it was far enough away from his actual life he could make the enterprise work in his favor. It was a simple procedure, or at least that’s what Alistair positively assured his grandson. There were unforeseen consequences, that developed into psychosis as she grew, as you well know.

Although disappointed, Alistair was positive this would enhance an infant, make it stronger, faster and smarter than any other human. It took longer before Sebastian was convinced, allowing Alistair access to his pregnant wife. Marie told me she suspected it was during a visit just prior to your birth when it was done. She didn’t have any of the details, just remembering being taken into an examine room and then she was back home in her own bed. The nightmares started shortly after that.

It was a couple of weeks later she overheard some conversations that warned her that something horrible was being planned, which involved her baby. She got a message to me. We met a few times, she giving me all the information she had. I tried to discover what I could. This was disturbing but I went through her brother Charles who had come up through the ranks in the Vale and still believed in the true mandates. He listened and searched for what was being planned.

When I heard about ‘the initiative’ Marie and I came up with a way to stymie the endeavor. The first thing we did was put all of the family’s holdings into her child’s hands. At that particular moment we did not know there were two of you. Most of the money that was available was actually handed down through my side of the family. Alistair believed it would automatically go to whomever he chose, we made sure that was not the case. I had all the documents prepared and certified in the courts, you now have the deed and the financials I believe, included with the letter. After you came into the world and Marie named you, we had the legal documentation changed to reflect that and it’s jointly, you both have to agree to do anything with the Black legacy, which you have done well over these years. You seemed to have known it was the correct path, neither of you act alone.” Dina was nodding her head in agreement, that assessment was dead on. It had always been that way with the brothers.

“Back to the story. We had all of the property holdings dealt with before you were born but Marie was positive Sebastian was making ready to get rid of her. She wrote that letter and had me secret it away in that old clock, cementing it in place. She loved you two so very much and wanted you protected.

The Vale were coming after me, I don’t know how they found out I had the documentation and the information to assist Marie. Sebastian and Alistair were livid. They put hit teams out to take me out of the picture. I’m not sure what they had planned on doing with Marie, to make her change the documents but something happened one night at the house and she ‘fell’ down two flights of stairs, dying from the injuries. I wanted desperately to take you with me but there was no way to do it safely.

I manufactured a rouse and my death was reported in the daily newspapers. I moved to a small island just off of the Norwegian Peninsula but, I never left you. I had some contacts keep an eye on as you grew up. I wish I could have stopped him from the torturous training he put you through but you were so young and I still hadn’t managed to get my safety net up and running.

When I heard he had started abusing you I thought it was time for intervention, physically. I had a series of stagehands and crew members, loyal to me join that travelling show of your father’s. There were many times they interfered so permanent damage was not inflicted on you. I realize from your perspective it wasn’t much and I regret that I couldn’t do more, at that time.

When he started hiding you and erasing you from existence in the public eye Jonathan, I knew I had to get my game up and running much faster. I think you were about seventeen or eighteen when I found Gunter. We came to an understanding, I trained him in the art of set design so he could pass muster with Sebastian. He was in a bit of a slump himself at the time and was looking for a place, a home. He made sure that your father could not end your lives, keeping watch, stepping in when needed and reporting back to me.” He stopped and gaged his grandsons, everyone in the room was deathly quiet and still, trying to contemplate the ramifications of what they heard. “Could I trouble you for some more tea?” Numbly Dina got up and quickly poured another cup from the pot, retaking her seat waiting for the story to continue. He noticed a lot of unshed tears.

“I realized that you both had some emotional issues, highly suspect a direct cause of the way Sebastian treated you. There was a bright young art major, producer just graduated and looking for work about twelve or thirteen years ago.” Dina drew in her breath, placing a hand over her mouth.

“Almost fourteen now.” James nodded with a smile.

“I made sure that the qualified applicants for that position in your father’s production were sent to the wrong address. The ones I knew would not pass muster were Dina Clark’s competition. The twins needed someone to guide and love them for who they were. She accepted you as you were, no judgment. Turned out she was much more than I even realized; helping you both navigate through a lot of difficult events over the years, not to mention being a wonder with production, I’ve seen your shows.” Dina had a slight blush rush over her cheeks. The brothers shared more than one knowing look, memories coming to the forefront, reminding them of near misses, accidents and comforting words from Dina when they were sorely in need of love and understanding.

He stopped briefly looking at the young woman, he would ease her mind. “I should also tell you my dear….” He pointedly stared at Dina. “You are not responsible for Sebastian’s death.” Her eyes grew wide. “The frayed electrical cords were my doing, in a round about way. Even if you had said something, I would have ensured that man never would have survived that show.” The twins, along with the rest of group were in a state of muted shock.

“I know it sounds cruel and inhuman but you don’t know the depths that man had succumbed to. You only saw the surface. Besides the abuse, thefts and the other criminal activities, he was responsible for many deaths, some that I’m sorry to say have never been revealed. Those families are still grieving with not knowing what happened to their loved ones. Spare your judgements for those who would listen. What I did was to protect not only my only grandsons but humankind. There was no redemption for your father, my son.” What could they say to that? It was long in the past, James continued.

“Now we come to you both as individuals, both of you had social problems. I don’t fault you for it, growing up in a household without love of a parent would mess up anyone. Emotionally both of you needed to understand how to take care of someone and accept love from another. Made sure Jordan came into your lives, you’ve done a pretty good job being surrogate guardians I’d say. He is one difficult genius, all the energy and exuberance of youth and none of the constraints.”

Recognition flashed in the twins’ eyes at the same moment. “You’re the professor! The one that brought Jordan to our notice at that contest. You precepted the meeting with his parents.” Nodding James spared them with a small smirk.

“Coming to the present and the current issues.” Kay interrupted.

“You aren’t going to tell us that you got me and Jessalyn here involved with Cam and Jon, that’s stretching credulity.” Both women were tense and nervous, it couldn’t be that way.

James laughed. “Of course not, they did that all on their own. They’ve come a long way from their younger years of one-night stands and dalliances.” Both brothers had the decency to look ashamedly at their feet.

“As to other matters. The Vale are actively searching for you both. There are a couple of cabals that believe they are in the right and you are the answer to all their problems. There is also the matter of the true Vale, the one that Charles holds allegiance to; the one I believe he still answers to. Unfortunately, that group are also aware of the relationship you share with Charlotte. They work outside of the confines of the organization, trying to restore the Vale to its roots.”

“What?!”

“Remember I talked briefly about ‘the initiative’.” His gaze fell on his grandsons. “You are the initiative.”

That didn’t make any sense. “I don’t think we understand.”

“Certainly, you don’t but you found the letter, you’ve grown to where you can accept what I have to tell you. That’s why I’m here. The initiative is the key in unlocking all the secrets of the millennia surrounding the Vale. It’s origins, the true principles, wealth and knowledge.” Cameron thought he was going to be physically sick. Jonathan’s brain wanted to shut down and start screaming.

“It’s not as bad as it sounds.”

“It sounds pretty bad to me.” Mike had been taking it all in, trying to make his head get around the idea.

“Why the brothers?”

“Because of the genetic manipulation their great grandfather experimented with on them. Enhancing the genes. It was unforeseen the abilities would be split between them, they thought there was only one of you. I believe you both started to notice in your early years, before puberty. Jonathan you have an eidetic memory, you can physically endure countless hours of pain, puzzle out anything correct? Cameron what do they say about you ‘lightning fast’, endurance beyond anything any other magician can do, physically strong. There aren’t many that can do what you do in your escapes, even your brother can’t match you. There’s also the matter of you being able to accept the Vale’s medical intervention, three times no less. I don’t think, without those manipulated genes, you would have survived that coma; your enhanced genes activated giving you all of that and probably a lot more that you don’t know yet.”

It was making an awful kind of sense. Kay was looking at her man with new found eyes. He was all that and more. Jessalyn was thinking the same thing about Jonathan, the brothers were unique. The others in the room were having their own revelations, the lives they’d been leading had been basically forced on them by this man and it had been a good thing.

“And…there’s obviously more to this initiative.” Cameron was waiting for the other shoe to drop.

“As I said the Vale is after you, they think they need one or the other of you. A little failsafe of Alistair’s making will befuddle them, they need you both. Or should I be clearer, they need the combination of your DNA, your blood. All the keys, just like the handcuffs and his journals need the binding of both to unlock.” The brothers shared a look, now they understood why they needed both of their blood to read the hidden pages.

“And when its unlocked?”

“Well then you’ll have a monumental decision to make boys. It will be up to you and only you. I can keep the Vale away from you, at least I believe I can. I’m trying to protect your children so you can complete the task.” He was afraid to ask. All these months and now this? Jonathan just wanted to go into a corner and curl up, and stay there for the rest of his natural life.

“What task?” It had been years, waiting for them to be able to believe it and deal with it and all the consequences. It would be his redemption for failing to protect them before birth.

“Find the vault. Marie gave you the map, she never told me what she herself knew. I know that it is more than what is rumored. Information that should not see the light of day, wealth well beyond what you could imagine and artifacts from centuries past. The Vale has a very slight idea of what they’re looking for.”

“You still haven’t told us what exactly it is?”

“Have you heard of the Nazi Gold Room.”

“Yeah, 27 train cars of pilfered treasure from the war.” The smirk from James made his face look so much like Sebastian Dina couldn’t hold in a small shriek.

“That’s only a small part of what it really holds, that’s what the propaganda has reported over the years.”

“And we’re the only ones that can open it?” James nodded.

“Well crap.”

“And what exactly is the decision we have to make?” Jonathan was suspicious as to what was coming.

Jessalyn beat him to the answer. Her ability to read people and know before others did, made her connect the dots. “What to do with it, right?” James had thought her a good choice for Jonathan, he wasn’t wrong. He nodded.

James’ cell phone started pinging. “Yes, Kevin they did what? Oh my, that does pose a sticky wicket doesn’t it. Try and discover where they disembarked. Let me know as soon as possible.” Ending the call, he turned to face the group who had listened with varying degrees of concerns.

Jonathan, the first to speak stood as he did so. “What’s happened now? Some of your plans gone awry?”

“Charles and Percy have bolted, they got off at a point unknown, my people were waiting in Bangladesh to continue our watch. The plane never arrived, returning to New York without anyone other than the pilot on board.”

“Good thing we already have something in place.” Turning towards the agents Jonathan indicated they continue.

“We have leads, Cameron’s fans have been diligent in their tracking of that group. There was one from someone in Australia. I’m assuming that’s where they had been travelling from? We’ll go from there, have the doubles set up the first show. Promote for the area around the Brunei area to begin with, then do one in Vietnam and Thailand. If their direction of travel indicates Asia, I would think those are the most likely places to start our search.” The twins were busy conferring with their crew on the phones as the agents outlined the proposed itinerary.

“You must use caution gentlemen, the Vale has not, as of yet been neutralized.”

“Of course we’ll be careful but the kids are my primary concern at the moment, they have to be found. We were doing okay up to this point.”

“There are other matters that have to be taken into account. I am more than willing to assist you with the recovery of the children but, you must understand everything.” Jonathan threw his hands up the air in frustration. He needed to find his sons, regardless of the danger.

“Jonathan, calm down Kay and Mike are getting things in place, we’ll work it from here. The show will be in a couple of days, Thomas and his crew are already doing the preparations – we just have to show up.” Cameron was trying to soothe his twin’s apprehension.

Jessalyn was uncomfortable, the heavy casts on her legs always made it impossible to rest for any length of time. She wished she could move around more, assist with the preparations, she felt useless. James watched her for a moment and then made a quick call to his aide. Ending the call he moved over closer to the reporter.

“How are you feeling Ms. O’Hara?”

“Broken and useless to tell you the truth. The accident really put me on the sidelines.” Jonathan was watching the exchange with interest.

“Yeah, about that.” Both Jessalyn and Jonathan’s heads snapped up and looked at him.

“About what? My accident?” He had done it to keep the reporter corralled until the twins managed to get where they had to be.

“Ah…well, you were hit that’s true, I believe it was Beau Smith, at least his car that did the deed.”

“And…”Jonathan didn’t like the tone and where this conversation seemed to be heading.

“Well I had one of my aides following her, trying to keep an eye on her. A bit too late to prevent the accident I’m afraid. But Kevin ensured help arrived as soon as possible, it was only a matter of minutes. You did have a lot of contusions and the broken arm, twisted muscles and the like, the concussion.” She shifted in her place, trying to concentrate on what he was saying.

“Okay, we know all of this James.”

“What you don’t know is she didn’t actually break her legs. I had one of my doctors cast them and put her in traction. I had to keep her from going off and snooping around. Look what happened in the first place, if Beau’s driver didn’t have a change of heart or a conscience, she would have expired on that street.” He lost it. Jonathan was furious, the shaky bit of control he had managed was gone.

“What the hell gives you people the right to play with our lives? We’ve been moved around like chess pieces on a board, never knowing what’s around the next fucking corner. We’ve been shot at, stalked, threatened, kidnapped, imprisoned for God’s sake! Cameron has been close to death and had to suffer through horrendous procedures, with none of us knowing if he was going to make it! Then we find out our grandfather, who we thought was the only one of our family to have some kind of decency and had died years ago, shows up out of the blue and informs us, tells us this bullshit that we are ‘important’ and we’re different? Not only that but then takes credit for placing people, who we love, respect and cherish, in our lives to protect us? ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME? And to top it all off, you give us a ‘task’, another mystery to solve so the Vale doesn’t get their grubby hands on it? We don’t even understand what exactly this Nazi treasure is, it appears no one knows. But, oh no, you Jonathan and Cameron are the only ones, in this whole screwed up world that can deal with it? GIVE ME A FUCKING BREAK. We’re not gullible and far from stupid; I don’t know what your particular game or part in all of this is but, I WILL NOT SIT HERE AND LISTEN TO ANY MORE OF THIS SHIT. And, if my girlfriend isn’t hurt, like you profess, get these blasted casts off her right now.” He looked at the shocked faces around the room, and stalked off to his room, slamming the door shut so that it reverberated throughout the Archive. Cameron had the widest smile Dina had seen in the last two years. They others were relieved, he had broken through all his heartache, his emotional turmoil. This was the defiant brother, the one who stood up for himself and the entire team.

He didn’t take fools lightly and would say what was on his mind without a care what anyone else thought. It had taken him months; watching as he struggled to find himself again. The release, the breakthrough had finally shattered the wall he had living behind.

“Way to go bro.” Kay had not seen this brother before. When she had met Jonathan he was surly, angry and shattered, fighting for his life behind bars. Mike had met a man who was snarky and petty, pushing and taunting him at the discovery of his relationship with his ex. Jessalyn gulped. He was different and not at all like the fragile person she had found in that hospital bed a few months ago.

“Well, if anything this was actually a good thing. I was so worried he was going to end it all Cam. Cynthia was prepared to institutionalize him, that’s how far gone she believed he was.” Dina took a cleansing breath, the boy who stood up against his abusive father was back with a vengeance.

“It’s about bloody time.” Cameron whipped around and glared at his grandfather.

“What the hell does that mean?” He had gotten back some of his fire seeing the return of this brother. It was easier to take control when he knew his twin was there to back him up. He didn’t have to make all the decisions himself. It had been hard for him to take on that role by alone when Jonathan had gone to prison, harder still when he developed PTSD. He was forever second-guessing his decisions. The brother that had always backed him up, stood side by side with him; the protector was missing in action. Cameron had no problem leading when he knew he had Jonathan in his corner.

“You two have been hiding the last two years, dealing with everything as it came your way, but not the way you did when you were younger. The unfortunate entry of Charlotte in this mess did more than have you two separated, it broke both of your spirits. You’re both self-reliant, manage to come out of everything no worse than when you started. These last couple of years there was a loss, of your inner strength. I put people in place to assist you, not coddle you. I’m glad, even if he never forgives me, that all of this has made you into the men you were destined to be.”

“Excuse me….if I really don’t have broken legs, could I have these bloody things off?” The tension broke and they bustled around getting her situated on the couch.

“So, how do you go about removing a cast, does anyone have any idea?” At that moment, Gunter appeared with a gruesome looking casting saw. How he even had one was a question no one wanted to ask. It took him all of ten minutes to cut through the plaster material, the vibrating teeth causing Jessalyn to hold her breath. Her sigh was deep and filled with relief, as the heavy material fell away. Rubbing the circulation back into her limbs she realized her stability was still questionable, after all being basically immobile for the past couple of weeks had effectively stiffened her joints. It would take some time to return to normalcy.

Dina helped her down to her room she’d been sharing with Jonathan. “Do you need me to come in with you?” Thinking hard about it, she shook her head, it was better if she faced him head on right now; maybe it wouldn’t make a difference. Hope was that underneath it all he was still who she thought he was. Taking a deep breath, she carefully opened the door to find him staring out the window, looking out on New York City.

With some difficulty she managed to walk over to him, using the wall as support. Before she could touch him, he spoke. “Trying to find out if I’m still the same person?” Her hand stopped poised just above his back. “I don’t know what you expect Jessalyn. My feelings for you haven’t changed.” Turning he noticed the casts were removed, she was unsteady at best but held her ground.

“I just want to make sure you’re you I guess. That, was so different from what you’ve been like. I’m speculating that you’ve fixed whatever was holding you back?” Maybe he would be different, she wasn’t sure. His blue eyes bore into her, searching her face trying to convey something. He took her into his arms and embraced her, the kiss deep, tender and filled with longing and desire. There was no question he still wanted her but did he need her?

Breaking the kiss off she pushed away slightly to look up at him. “I can feel the want Jonathan but, do you need me? If you just want me for female companionship or something fleeting, I can’t do that.” His smile was geniuine.

“My Jess….you are mine. I’ll have no one else, I don’t want anyone else. Need, probably I’m not sure I could exist without you in my life.” Relaxing she let him squeeze her tighter, enjoying the feeling of unconditional love. They would be okay, she was with the person whom she’d do anything for, walk through fire to help him and love him back with all of her soul.

Cameron had taken a seat across from James. He had more questions, the respite they had been in due to Jonathan’s evolutionary breakthrough was over. He looked thoughtfully at his grandfather. The understanding of what he had been told was just now sorting itself out in his brain.

“So….you’ve been watching us, all these years. You saw what Sebastian did and yet, just like Charles, decided it was best we weather it alone? Do you have any idea at all, what it was like? You say you put in protections to keep us alive, what about the mental abuse? How do you think we managed within ourselves? You’ve seen what the last two years has done to us both. My god, that outburst was the first glimmer of the brother I grew up with since that night in New York.

Before that we survived but at what cost? It’s taken us this long to even be okay with ourselves and then you come in and tell us that we have a task that we must perform? I’m not understanding exactly why it has to be us? I for one want my old life back; I want a family of my own, children with the woman I love. Jonathan is pretty much of the same mind, and I don’t even have to ask him. I can see the longing in his eyes. We’re tired. We want to find his twins and we want to be left alone.” James was well aware of what his grandsons desired but, it was unfortunately not yet in the cards for them.

“Cameron, I understand where both you and Jonathan are coming from. I’m not saying any of this is fair but it is what it is. You are the only two that can unlock what needs to be unlocked, you must deal with the treasure and you will have to set the Vale back on the correct course. It’s daunting I know but you are the Black Family Legacy, it’s our responsibility and therefor it’s yours.”

“Why can’t we just walk away?” This was the hard part.

“Because if you and Jonathan don’t, the infants will be put in that untenable position, it will fall on Robert and David. They will be hunted and taken to legitimize whichever contingent gets them.” Cameron’s eyes went wide, the truth and understanding hitting squarely where it would hurt most, his heart, the love for his family. James tentatively placed his hand on his distraught grandson’s shoulder. “I’m sorry, you wanted to know why – that’s why. Your mother and I tried to protect you with what we had available, it’s all we could do. We kept you safe from the organization by letting you stay with your bastard of a father, the lesser of two evils.” The shock that all the twins had suffered since coming into the world had a darker purpose weighed heavily on him. He would have to tell Jonathan. There was no question that the safety of his nephews was now imperative, they couldn’t focus on themselves.

He didn’t like the fact that his grandfather had stayed in the shadows but understood the necessity. As for this task and the treasure, because everything hinged on them finding it, the second imperative was locating it, to put a stop to all of the insanity.

“I’ll talk to Jonathan. We’ll do it our way, with the people that have stuck with us through all of it. I don’t know if we can follow through but we’re going to get the kids. No one, I mean no one will be using them for their own agendas.” He got up, pushing his hands deep into the pockets of his jeans. “Jonathan can figure out anything, if Charles got off somewhere before Bangladesh, we’ll find him. Kay and Mike are already setting up the first show in Brunei, should be there by the end of the week.” He was talking more to himself than to anyone in the room.

James watched the process, satisfied that, at least, one of them had chosen correctly. He took his cell out and placed a call to Kevin wanting an update on Charlotte’s progress. The frown crossing his features did not bode well. Dina not wanting to interfere had sat quietly, out of the way. The agents were in conversations with CIA contacts to provide security for the team; they obviously still had to watch their backs. Jonathan and Jessalyn had not returned to the common area and there was very little noise or conversation coming from their room. Gunter was still in his usual place, keeping watch, ready to jump in if required. Briefly thoughts of the missing Jordan and Vivian flashed through her thoughts. They should have been back by now. Someone would have to explain things to them, they would need Jordan’s expertise.

“You said you had someone watching Jordan? Are they okay? Where are they?” A smile appeared and then it was gone within seconds.

“They’re fine, I believe they are consulting Vivian’s grandmother’s tiles. He’s having quite the enlightening time. I’m going to have my aide debrief them before they come back. We’re just waiting for the session to end, it serves no purpose to interrupt it at this time; I don’t really understand how she knows, but that girl has a gift.”

The slam of bedroom door announced Jonathan’s return to the others. Dina saw the signs, he may have calmed down a bit but he was on one of his vendettas. Cam noticed it too, stopping abruptly in mid pace. Jessalyn followed closely behind him; her expression one of confusion.

“Sit down Cameron, I have something to get off my chest.” His brother took a seat on the couch, putting his legs up on the table, crossing his ankles. He’d been through this before, it was better to let him rant and then they could actually get down to work. “I’ve thought about this friggin’ mess, Charlotte, my kids and the whole Vale situation. I’m not going to be a pawn any longer, and neither is Cameron or any of the others. You say we’re important, fine. I don’t give a shit about what Alistair did or didn’t do, it’s in the past. What’s done is done, we can’t change it. Don’t get me wrong I DON’T LIKE ANY OF THIS, ONE BIT but I’m also a realist. To that end, we’re going to get my kids back, anyway we can. I will use every resource we have available, including whatever you can do. That doesn’t mean forgiveness; just reality clear and simple. We will continue with the charitable performances trying to get a solid location of where Charles has taken them.” James started to speak until he saw the look his grandson shot his way and the slight step towards him; he stayed quiet.

“As for the Vale, we’re going to take them down, piece by piece if we have too. Using Kay, Mike and their CIA connections, we’ll put a stop to all that shit. If you say the Vale was a humanitarian conclave for centuries, we’ll try and bring that back but neither Cameron or I ARE NOT GOING TO LEAD IT. Got that? Find someone else, once we get it back on its feet, guide it to its original purpose. The treasure or whatever is at the end of the map our mother left us – we’re going to bury it so deep no one will ever find it. If we can’t do that, we’ll destroy it or divide it among the charitable organizations that need and deserve it but, Corvus Vale WILL NOT HAVE ACCESS TO ANY OF IT.” He took a deep breath, then continued. “As for the diary, we’re going to burn it to ash. It’s caused way too much damage already.” He walked across the room to where Cameron was lounging and gave his brother a firm pat on the back. He got a smirk, followed by a smile. He was right, his twin had the same thoughts as himself.

“Turning to the problem of Beau Smith? We take him out – he basically started this clusterfuck by preying on our half-sister. She never deserved any of this either. Sebastian was a bastard, we all knew that but giving your own kids up to obtain what?

Obviously, there is something else involved there, and how did this Beau even know? I want him put away in a deep hole and forgotten. I hope that something can be done to help her, at least give her some kind of peace. I don’t want her in our lives, too much has passed between us for that to even be a consideration. That leaves the problem of her crew, they have to be neutralized. I’m assuming you….” He pointed at his grandfather. “can manage that?” He got a short nod.

The group just stayed quiet, mulling over all he said. Definitely the wall he had built around his mind and his heart had been smashed. He was back and taking responsibility for the safety of those he loved, as he had always done, since they were young. Problems he had in spades but he was always strong and preserving the entire family unit, which now included Kay, Jessalyn and even Mike.

James was satisfied, it would all work out.


	16. Chapter 16

Charles and Percy were in a small hut in the middle of the lush countryside of a Malay village. It was quiet and peaceful. Karen was tending the infants trying to keep them cool, the heat was stifling. Percy was watching the water buffaloes and egrets from the small opening that served as a window for the occupants of this private home. Charles was busy arranging transport to Vietnam, this being a short stop on their epic journey through Southeast Asia.

When they were in the air Percy had noticed the pilot, a friend of his cousin, was watching the group with way too much interest. As a result, on a fueling stop at Brunei International Airport, Percy effectively distracted the man with questions of how long it would take to get to Japan and the like while Charles managed to hire a car. When the pilot stepped away to deal with the flight plan at the tower, they moved their luggage into the waiting vehicle and left, headed into the lush green of the agricultural land of the valley.

Absently he had been thumbing through a local newspaper, stopping mouth open. “I found the reason for the scrutiny Charles.” He showed the article regarding the missing twins and the appeal from the brothers. His mentor’s eyebrows formed a dark line over his eyes. Ending his current call, he turned his attention towards his clerk.

“I hadn’t expected this, we’ll have to contact the others. How did they find out about the imposters? The cremation, what clued them in?” Charles was making a rut in the woven carpet, agitation clearly blinding him. “We have to keep the membership apprised of the situation. We must, at all costs, ensure Charlotte’s anonymity and the safety of the children.” Percy watched as Charles dialed, connecting with his associates.

Percy was now more than sure this had been a mistake. Actually, from the beginning, in his humble opinion, it had been a horrendous error in judgement. First ignoring the plight of the brothers when they first discovered the abuse years ago under the direction of the board, small ‘b’, using the rationale of ‘it isn’t our place to interfere as per our principles’. The Vale, by that time, had already been disintegrating from within. Charles had tried to mitigate the invariable problems by trying to stay the course, and following the original mandates. All the while keeping a hand and an eye on the organization in the position of “Chairman”. It got worse when Charlotte started her vendetta pulling Jonathan into that ungodly mess. Percy thought things could have been handled better but the Board instructed Charles to tell the twins the truth and what did that do? Just make it a muddle, a disaster eventually leading to this escape towards Japan and the shrine.

He still wanted to have the family reunited, it just wasn’t right. Now, the twins had discovered the deception, knew the children were alive and were appealing to the public to help them find their progeny.

The fiasco with the pilot was another problem, putting them in this precarious situation. Still, Charles was relying on the others, hoping that his plan would succeed. Still uneasy with the whole general strategy he was on the verge of standing up to Charles. It would be better if they worked with the brothers, rather than against them.

Returning to the matter at hand, he noticed the frown prominently on his mentor’s face. “We’re going to go underground for a few days while the membership re-route us. They advise we shouldn’t go to Vietnam just yet, the courier has been recalled to pick up new documentation and passports. We’re to wait here in Brunei until everything has been put in place. Radio silence until then.” The young clerk nodded hesitant, not really looking forward to this depressing heat, it made him uncomfortable. He would have to talk to Karen and hope they could arrange suitable accommodations without causing too much of a stir. Now that the public would be on the lookout for the Black brothers’ twins, it would be imperative their movements not be noticed.

The venue had been picked. The Jerudong International School (JIS) Arts Theatre, a small school auditorium with a seating capacity of 725 people. It was a fairly new addition to the area having opening in October of 2011. It was ideal for their purposes, just a twenty-one minute drive from the airport. The twins had sent the set-up crew, including Thomas and cohorts, on ahead a week earlier.

The principal was thrilled they had been picked for one of the Black Brother’s Magical shows. They were a boarding and day school but, also catered to those who didn’t have the resources to travel to experience a production like theirs. The idea it would cost only the amount anyone could spare to a charity was just icing on the cake so to speak.

Dina had just gotten off the phone after speaking to the administration of the school, ensuring all was going as planned. The only hiccup was how to get new leads and information. It had been decided the best way was to hand out questionnaires at the beginning of the performance. The hope was someone would have seen something, allowing them to decided where to go from Brunei.

“When are you guys leaving? I’ve alerted James, he’s setting up something but won’t tell me what.” Jonathan looked up from the page of notes he was checking through.

“Not sure yet, I just talked to Thomas and told him to make himself and the others visible. Want to make sure whoever is watching see the imposters until the last possible minute. Cam’s hiring a private jet to get us there. I want to make sure there is no lead time whatsoever, for anyone to see us arrive, or leave for that matter.” Jordan and Vivian came in from the backroom, both heads down in concentration. Jonathan looked at the pair, the young physic had become part of their little group. The young man had become less agitated over the past week, ever since the session he had with Vivian and her tiles.

When they had returned his eyes were wide with anticipation. Whatever she had told him, at first had been scoffed at, the mumbo jumbo just didn’t sit well with the tech. But, after James’ aide had explained everything his outlook had done an about face. The two of them had been inseparable since.

“Boss, I’ve set up the electronics for the transposition, there should be a seamless change with the panels, you and Cameron will be able to disappear without being detected. Thomas will be able to take your place and Gary will take Cam’s.” Jonathan smiled and gave him a thumbs up.

“Get yourself and Viv ready to travel with Dina and Gunter. We’ll follow with Mike and Kay.” Instead of the invariable disagreement, the young man just nodded and acquiesced. He had grown up in the last few weeks, taking a much more adult approach to problems, not fighting the brothers at every turn. It was good, he was going to be turning eighteen in a few months and would have to make a decision weather to stay with them or go on to something else. At the moment, they weren’t sure what he was going to do. He had been part of their family so long, it would be hard to see him go, if that’s what he decided.

As for Gunter, Jonathan and Cameron were still uneasy realizing that he had been placed in their lives for a purpose. Still, he was a fantastic asset, knew the business inside and out. It wasn’t that they thought he would turn on them, but they really didn’t know him at all. At least, with Dina, she had been like a mom and still acted the same way. She had been placed with them too but with a different agenda, one that she developed and grew in her own image. She loved them heart and soul and they loved her back.

Since having the casts removed from her legs, Jessalyn had been returning to her journalistic roots. She was researching everything and anything she could find on the Knights Templar, Corvus Vale, Charles and Percy. Leaving early the previous morning she had kissed him and told him she would meet him at the school. He missed her, the feeling of her body next to his in bed the night before; her presence calming his mind as he struggled with the preparations. He sighed and returned to his notes.

Cameron slammed the door of his bedroom, stalking out towards his twin. “Damn that man.” Jonathan quirked his eye to one corner, his brother was at it again. Since James had entered the picture there had been a shaky truce between the grandfather and his younger twin. Cameron just couldn’t deal with what he saw as a betrayal. First Charles and now James. “Every time I think it’s all he can reveal he comes up with something else. Some goddamn ‘insight’ ‘revelation’ or ‘advice’. I wish he’d just shut up and leave it be. I can’t deal with it any longer.” He slammed the book he had in his hand on the table.

“You could just ignore him Cam. It doesn’t really matter does it? We’re doing what we can. Let him talk, he’s an old man. Probably misguided but he did what he thought was right, at the time.” He had come to the conclusion he couldn’t change the past and wasn’t willing to prolong his misery. He was dealing with everything the best he could and let everything else go. Maybe it was because he had gone through so much, maybe he was the realist. In the end it didn’t matter and he wished his twin could see that.

Cam shrugged. He knew his brother was right but he just had a hard time reconciling everything that had happened. Maybe one day but James Black was frustratingly ‘superior’ and he didn’t like it one bit. He was gratified with the change in Jon, he had missed this brother. He was the steadying arm he needed. They were good together, not so much when they were by themselves.

Taking a shaky breath in he looked at the notes over Jonathan’s shoulder. “So, we’re good to go?” Jon absently pushed his brother aside.

“Yeah, Mike has gone ahead to the airfield, we’re meeting him with Kay later on this evening. Everyone else has already left or are on their way. We’ll be the last to arrive. Thought it better we have Kay and Mike with us. The others have some of the CIA guys with them, should all work like clockwork.” Cam nodded and looked back at his bedroom door.

“What about grandad?” He said with a slight snark in his voice.

“He said he had some things to deal with in regards to Beau Smith and Charlotte’s crew. And, before you ask, I don’t have a clue. He said he would deal with that, let him, we have enough on our plates as it is.

The front door opened and Kay started up the stairs. Cam’s face lit up when he saw her, until he caught sight of the stormy look shadowing her features. Jonathan felt, if not see, his brother tense. Looking over at the agent he too saw the storm clouds flashing in her eyes.

“Tallis and Decker disappeared in transit.” She had been monitoring the transfer of the two. It had been arranged to have them sequestered in an undisclosed location until such time they could be dealt with. Suspicion had, at once, fallen on the grandfather, Kay was certain he had a hand in this. After all it was what he said he would deal with. “I have to speak to James.”

“I didn’t unfortunately have anything to do with it Agent Daniels.” The man had come from the bedroom leaning more heavily on his cane. “Do you have any information at all, that may assist in locating the two of them?” She had been so sure yet, here he was saying it wasn’t him.

“Well I have the coordinates of where they got into the vehicle transporting them and the last stop before we lost contact. We found the two agents accompanying them on the side of the road.” The eyebrows of all three Black men rose into their hairlines.  
And?”

“They didn’t make it.” She was used to giving that kind of information but not to people that it directly affected. With those two out, the brothers were in serious trouble, again.

James pulled out his cell phone and contacted Kevin. “Do you have Smith under surveillance?” They watched the one-sided conversation. James nodded a couple of times. “I guess we’ll have to bring him in now before it goes any further.” Another short nod. “No, but I think he sent someone to get the other two. They cannot meet up, under any circumstances Kevin, make sure of it.” He blew out his breath and smirked. “Of course, but make sure you record it all, yes?” Ending the call, he turned to his grandsons and the agent. “It will be fine. I have the team watching our Mr. Smith put on alert, he will be in our custody before nightfall. As for the other two I have Kevin arranging to make sure they have no way of contacting Beau or finding Charlotte.” Cameron just held his head in his hands, Jonathan stared and Kay stood open mouthed.

“Wha…at?” He smiled at the group.

“I told you I would deal with Mr. Smith and Charlotte’s crew. No worries. You should continue with your plans boys.” Kay tried to find her voice.

“Record what? Exactly?” Again, a smile.

“Oh, the medical team have been working with your half-sister, she’s had some bit of clarity. I just told him to record the sessions, you might be interested in what she has to say. I will be, I would like to know how Beau Smith got involved in all of this in the first place.” It had been a question. Beau was no one, he had no ties with the Vale other than applying and being accepted. He had risen in the ranks for one so young. No one could understand why he got involved with Charlotte. How’d he known about her in the first place? Did he actually know about the Black twins? The Legacy? No one was sure of anything. There were no records anywhere about a ‘Beau Smith’ when Jordan and Vivian had searched birth records. It was like he just appeared about twenty years earlier, nothing before that. He had attended a community college, got a degree in Accounting. He wasn’t the top of his class but adequate. There was no work record. They found an application for a replacement SSN about eighteen years earlier reason recorded as being ‘lost’. A marriage license was discovered shortly after and a birth record for a son a year after that.

“Well….mmm’ I guess….” Cameron trailed off, he didn’t know what to say. Jonathan huffed and returned to his papers. Kay took Cameron’s hand and pulled him towards their shared room. Closing the door, she just fell into his arms, she was distraught and just needed to be held. He smoothed her hair back from her face and kissed her eyelids. “It’s all good, things will work out.” She didn’t know why she was feeling like this. She had always been strong, that’s why she went into law enforcement. She didn’t need anyone, at least she hadn’t until the last year or so. He stood just holding her, letting her gather herself.

It must have been difficult for her, all the twists, the turns. Hard enough for him and Jonathan, but for the others it must have been challenging. Thinking about it from a different perspective highlighted the craziness of their lives. They lived it and couldn’t believe it. For the agents and Jessalyn who had come in the middle of it, it must have been like stepping into the twilight zone.

They hadn’t been together alone for a while. Yes, they shared a room, slept in the same bed, but the last couple of weeks had been torturous and the idea of actually making love was out of the question. Feeling the beginning of the familiar need shocked her. He felt it too. But, they should be preparing to leave, they had to go to Brunei, find the twins.

It didn’t permeate their thoughts, he removed her jacket, unbuttoning her shirt. He didn’t bother with taking the clothes completely off just undid the hook in the front of her bra allowing access to her breasts, already hardening at his touch. She felt the wetness at her crotch and the tightening of the front of his jeans. Nuzzling her neck, he bit her earlobes and peppered her neck and throat with feather light hot kisses. She unbuckled his belt and pulled his zipper down allowing his shaft freedom. He was rock hard and it was obvious it wouldn’t take much. He pushed her pants down to her knees, grabbing her buttocks, lifting her so he could enter her.

She was hot, wet and more than ready. It was slow at first, both of them savoring the ecstasy in their joining. His hips started to move harder, pushing her into the wall. “Kay….oh, Kay” She stroked his hair, grabbing him tightly around his waist with her thighs. They arrived at the peak the same time, she tried hard not to yell, it was hard. To her chagrin she had found she couldn’t keep quiet when they were in the throws of one of their episodes. She bit her tongue, it was no use. “Oh god….Cam!”

“Well they’re at it again.” Jonathan raised his eyebrows. “I just don’t understand where he gets the stamina from.” James looked at the other twin, raising his eyebrows.

“You don’t?”

“Uh…uh” James was fairly certain both Jessalyn, and Charlotte for that matter, would disagree.

Cam reluctantly lowered Kay to the floor, withdrawing as he did. Still holding her tight, kissing her deeply transmitting his desire, he managed to choke out. “We…have to get ready to go.” The words were soft and punctuated with the return of his breathing to normalcy. He didn’t want to stop, wanting to spend the rest of the afternoon enjoying the intimacy they shared. Her breathing had finally evened out and she was slowly re-buttoning her shirt. She carefully pushed the curls of his wavy hair back out of his face with tenderness. Still flushed and eyes wide with the depth of his emotions just made it harder for her to pull away from him.

Shaking himself he pulled up his jeans and buckled his belt. He had to get himself back on track. If it went as planned, he would be able to ask her. He’d been thinking about it almost constantly. Placing his hands deep in his suit breast pocket assuring himself the small velvet box was still there, comforting him with the knowledge there was something to look forward to.

He had waited till it was quiet before venturing toward his brother’s room. Knocking a little harder than was necessary. “Cam pack it up bro, we’ve got to get going if we’re going to make it to the venue in time!” The door flew open revealing both Cam and Kay straightening their clothing as they pulled their respective overnight cases behind them.

“We’re coming….don’t get your panties in a knot Jon.” James watched the sibling interaction with a sense of familiarity. He hadn’t been in their lives physically for long but had seen the camaraderie, love and friendship that drove them. They delighted in baiting each other, pushing each as brothers often do. It was good they had come full circle. All they had to do was complete the last task after retrieving the infants and then their lives could be what they both desired and he could rest easy.

“Marie, you would be proud of them. They’re all you wanted and more.”

They arrived at the Brunei International Airport with no fanfare whatsoever, just as planned. Mike and Kay ensured their safety by arranging a SUV with darkened windows. No one would be any the wiser who was hidden within.

Dina, Gunter and Jordan had the stage set and was conferring with Thomas, Gary and team. To anyone watching it would appear, from a distance, the Black twins were busy in rehearsals. Percy was discreetly surveying the preparations from across the street adjacent to the school. He and Charles had heard about this performance and were concerned that the twins had managed to narrow their search to within a few miles of where they were hiding.

The courier from the Board had not yet arrived and Charles was worried, sending his clerk to scope out and see exactly what was going on. Try to discover what, if anything, Jonathan and Cameron in actuality knew.

The young clerk was disguised, masking his features. He wanted to get as close as he could and find someone to talk too. If it had been up to him, he would have presented himself to Jonathan and tell him everything, still of the mind this was the wrong play. He watched as the crew members were pulling the magical equipment out of the trucks and wheeling them into the venue. He saw Dina with her clipboard and headset, directing the progress.

Picking out the big set designer and seeing the tech Jordan fiddling with some kind of electrical set up, took note of where they were and scanned the others, trying to pick out the twins. It would be no good if he ran into them either, he didn’t think his disguise was good enough to fool the illusionists.

He saw the person he’d been searching for, the authority for the school. He was standing at the auditorium door, hands clasped behind his back, rocking back and forth on his heels. Yes, that would be the person he would approach. Being the head of the school, he should have information, something that could be useful.

Walking casually towards the school, trying not to bring any attention to himself, Percy stopped, smiled and gave a greeting to the tall man standing at the entrance. The greeting was returned and Percy walked up the few stairs to stand next to him. “So, this is unprecedent isn’t it? My sister told me about this show. Charity event?” The principal turned to him with a raised eyebrow.

“Why yes it is. We were very fortunate to be picked. You know the story I’m sure? Mr.….?”

“You can call me Sam. And you are sir?”

“Simon Murat, Principal of the JIS. Yes…yes, it is indeed quite an honor, to have an American superstar come to our little academy. We are very grateful.”

“So when is the show to begin and how would I manage to get tickets? There are tickets?”

“Unfortunately, no it’s strictly first come first serve I’m afraid. The youngsters are absolutely giddy with the event. We have a huge lineup already beginning.” This surprised Percy, where was this lineup, he looked around. The man laughed. “Oh, not out here, we are very adamant about that, you must put your name in a box when you fill out the questionnaire, then you are assigned a seat. We’ve made it possible for those who don’t get one of the 750 seats to see the show in one of the classrooms – we have three set up for the overflow. The brothers didn’t want to disappoint anyone.” That peaked Percy’s interest.

“Questionnaire?”

“The price of admission, that was the arrangement.” Percy was thinking, it could go a long way in helping the situation without him outing himself to either of the twins nor his mentor.

“Good to know, and where is this box? I would like to attend.” He was pointed to an area at the side of one of the hallways just outside of the administration offices. A young woman smiled and gave him a small white sheet with a couple of questions on it and a place for any other information he had. The questions were straightforward, simple. “Have you seen two infants in the company of an older man, young man and nanny?” and “Where and when did you see them?”. The last area on the paper just said “Any other information?” At the bottom was a simple Thank You and Enjoy the Show.

Percy filled out the form and returned it to the woman behind the counter and was given a ticket with the number ‘701’ printed on it. “You should be here around 6:30 p.m., we’re to close the doors precisely at 7:00 p.m. and allow no other entries until after the conclusion of the show sir.” That was odd, Percy decided he would just call Charles to let him know he was going to see if he could find out anything else before returning to the hut.

It wasn’t a long wait considering how slow the people moved in this area. It wasn’t all like the busy streets of New York or Las Vegas, everyone was very laid back. A flurry of activity announced the opening of the auditorium to the public. There was a short welcome from the Administration and then the show started. Percy noticed it was a copy of one of their shows he’d seen in Brooklyn. Everything down to the lights and coloring. The twins just appeared on stage, in a concealment of smoke – that was different. The performance was flawless if you were okay with little or no banter, the brothers were obviously subdued. The intensity was there for him to see. As for the crowd, they were enthralled with the magic. It passed way too quickly and in no time, they were doing the finale, transposition but with a twist. Instead of the twins exchanging places, they disappeared as quickly as they had entered the stage.

When the curtains rose for the curtain call, two men appeared in the center of the stage to take a bow. Percy was the only one to realize it was not the Black twins, the men taking the bows were their stand-ins. “So that’s how they were protecting themselves, smart guys.” Percy smiled to himself. He hoped that the information he passed onto them would end this mess.

Jonathan was blotting his head with the towel handed to him by Dina. Cameron just sat drinking from the bottle of water he’d picked up as he left the area under the stage. The show had gone on without a hitch. The box with the filled-out questionnaires was being gone through and they were just waiting to see where they would go next. Maybe there would some worthwhile information.

One of the security guards, who had been sifting through the papers, arrived at the door. “Agent Daniels?” Kay looked up at her name, she was busy going over their checklist yet again.

“Yes…what can I do for you?” He handed her a sheet of paper. Her eyes went wide. “Cam…Jonathan, you’d better come look at this.” The paper was addressed to Jonathan personally. Both questions had been crossed out and the bottom had a precise handwritten note filled in.

‘Jonathan –

The babies are well. We are taking very good care of your sons. They are growing fast. I know you believe Charles and I have done the wrong thing. This may very well be the case. I am not in a position to go against my mentor but, I can help you. We are travelling towards the shrine in Tokyo, Japan. A contingent of the original Vale operates from there. If we make it before you do, I fear you will not be able to retrieve the children. I don’t exactly know where we are going next, Charles has kept that information from all of us until the last possible moment. We are here in Brunei, the countryside, I can’t tell you much more than that. I don’t know when we will be leaving. I will try and give you information if I can, when I can. This must stop – all of it. Percy’

“They’re here – my kids are here. We have to find them.” Jonathan was shaking, his boys were within reach if he could only find them. Cameron didn’t know what to do – the countryside could mean anywhere. When did Percy write this? Was he actually at the show? What shrine?

“Kay where’s Jess? I think maybe Jonathan could use a time out, while we try and figure out our next move?” Jessalyn had arrived just before the show, not being able to say much more than ‘hi’. She’d gone to clean up from her flight. Kay asked one of the security people to find her. It didn’t take long. Jonathan was still holding onto himself, feeling useless. The note had given him hope and snatched it away in the same instance. She went directly over to him, smoothing his hair and holding him. He may have broken through a lot of his walls but his kids were still an open wound, the note had just opened up the pain in his heart again.

“So maybe Percy has had a change of heart but does this really help us?” Kay wasn’t sure. Mike thought that maybe with any other information that got from the questionnaires in conjunction with the idea they were located somewhere in the countryside, they may be able to narrow the search down to a more reasonable area.

“There wasn’t much in most of those sheets. One person said they saw a white girl with two babies in the market in Darussalam and few days ago.” Both twins looked up.

“Where is that? Is it close?” No one knew, Brunei was foreign to most of their crew.

A clearing of a throat brought them to face the principal, Mr. Murat who had come to the door. “If I may, that is a small area about twenty minutes from here.” Jonathan jumped up.

“We have to go….” Kay and Cameron both grabbed onto him

“Wait. We have to have some kind of plan. It may only be twenty minutes away but none of us know that area at all.”

“I could send one of the students with you….if that would be of assistance? We have a few who live in the area.” It was something, not much but something.

The old car travelled the distance at a maddening pace. The four of them had borrowed the principal’s old vehicle to accompany one of the students, a slight girl of about fifteen, black hair and calmly looking named Steffy. Her parents had a home in the Labi Longhouses settlement 40 miles south of the coastal road, one of the four longhouses.

Getting out of the car and looking at the row of buildings realized this just couldn’t be where the group were hiding out. It didn’t look like a countryside to any of them. Jonathan was frustrated causing Jessalyn to hang onto his arm in reassurance. Mike had stayed back along with the others of the group, to make sure all was prepared for the move at a moment’s notice. If nothing else came to light he would make a choice of the next venue and institute the plan.

“Now what?” Cameron was looking at the surrounding area. “Steffy is there a gathering place? Maybe a market near here?” The teenager smiled.

“Well sir, there’s the pool and the village along the banks of the river, a short way up the road. I think there’s a cultural show set up at the Old Custom House too.” They moved back to the car.

“Should we drive? Or walk?” Steffy skipped on a head.

“I usually walk but we could drive up to the Custom House and then walk back.” Taking the girl’s advice, they climbed into the car and stopped at the Custom House finding an art exhibition and a tourist information kiosk. Cameron walked into the bureau with Kay. Jonathan and Jessalyn mingled with the crowd trying to look like they belonged as they searched the people looking at the artwork.

“Nothing.” Jonathan wanted to move and continue to the next site. Jessalyn tried to temper his urgency.

“Love…let’s take a moment, wait for Cameron and Kay. Let’s see if they have found anything.” Watching as the two appeared at the door of the kiosk, a strange look washing over their faces. They had found something. Jonathan made his way over to his twin.

“Well? I know you Cam, you’ve found something.” They had, sort of. They talked to a clerk who said there had been a group of Americans looking for information on Vietnam a few days previously. He did not actually remember seeing two babies but there were three men, two older and one younger, who seemed to be in a rush. He couldn’t be sure but did see one of them break off of the conversation and go outside to speak to someone, a young lady.”

“It had to be them Cam….Kay would it track them going to Vietnam?” Kay was wondering that herself. If that was the case why did Percy not say so in his note? Unless, plans had changed. She said what she was thinking. “What do you guys think? Did anything else come out of the questionnaires? That could suggest Vietnam?” Kay’s phone started to chime.

“Yes, Mike? What? Okay, we’re on our way back. Start the process, have Dina set it up, we’ll be back as soon as we can get there.” The expectant faces greeted her. “The crew was approached by a local to congratulate us for the show and to give us some information. Apparently, our Mr. Gray has been busy. The location is Thailand not Vietnam.”

Percy had talked to a local woman and asked her to deliver a message to the crew members if she would be so kind. He had returned to the hut to find Charles in the process of packing. “We have the documentation, we can go directly to Thailand. The car will be here early this evening. Let’s get our luggage ready. We’ll be one step closer to safety my friend.” He was fairly certain he could get the information to the twins but he’d have to be careful.

“I should go into the town to re-supply for the trip.” Charles nodded absently allowing his clerk to slip out and return to the town. Approaching a local merchant, he requested they pass on a message for him.

They returned to the school just as the last load was being situated into the truck. Mike looked up at the group hoping his news would give the twins some hope. “A local vendor came by letting us know that a friend had requested they pass on this note to meet in Thailand. There was no indication as to the city or area just Thailand. I think Percy Gray is trying to assist us.”

“Maybe, I guess but we still don’t know exactly where.” Jonathan was frustrated. Jess was trying hard to support her magician, make this untenable situation a little easier to bear.

“We’re going to take whatever assistance we can Jon.” Cameron turned to the others, waiting for someone to speak. Dina smiled a little, realizing he already knew she had made the arrangements or, at least they should have realized it.

“Mike and I looked at the map. Thailand is a big place but there are a couple of areas that are more than likely where they’re headed. It’s obvious they are heading across Asia towards Japan, given the information Percy gave us. We just have to be smart about where to concentrate our efforts.” The twins relied on Dina for so much, this just confirmed she was the person best suited to run the show. Every time something was needed, she was amazingly one step ahead of everyone.

The plan was to set up accommodations in Krabi, an area that once sheltered pirates, secluded and hidden from the public as much as was possible. This would give the brothers space to co-ordinate their endeavors. The venue she selected was situated in an entertainment complex situated in the floating market about an hour away from Krabi, in Ratchaburi. It was very small in comparison to even the school they had just performed at but, it was an open space so the people in the floating market stalls would be able to enjoy the show as well. It could go a long way in extending the exposure.

The only downside was trying to get the twins in and out without anyone being the wiser. They would have to look at their transposition illusion and incorporate transportation in it, along with a Pepper’s Ghost. It would be the only possible way they could take the place of the doubles and vis-a-versa. That meant they had to rehearse, they had not done it before in an open space. Without sufficient knowledge of the area around the market, the space available and the needed concealing areas, it would fall flat.

“You okay with the plans guys?” Mike and Dina had been watching both of their charges with a jaundiced eye. It was true they had come a long way from what they were when they had met but, something was definitely going on behind the façade they were projecting to the world.

Kay had noticed the slight pulling back from Cameron. It wasn’t anything overt but she had the nagging feeling that he was hiding something. The same with the other brother, Jess had brought her concerns to the agent as well. He was, well not withdrawn exactly, agitated obviously but, there was something else. Outwardly he too had been going through the motions, at least that’s what they all thought. Both of them were just cruising, doing what the others put in place. That was it, they weren’t contributing to the plans in any real way.

They paid mouth service to it all giving the appearance of being in control but it wasn’t so.


	17. Chapter 17

Managing to slip away, they took seats in the back of the train. They were on the way to Krabi after checking out the venue in Ratchaburi. The space was adequate for what the group had planned. There were some adjustments that would have to be made with the reflective mirror for the Pepper’s Ghost and the trap door had to be constructed in such away and angle to take the focus away from the actual exchange but it would work.

The brothers had to talk and discuss what had been paramount in both of their minds. The others were starting to notice and that made it just that much harder. 

“I don’t know Cam, the last time we went off script all hell broke loose. Everything went sideways. I’m not so sure this time, it’s the right call.” Jonathan wanted desperately to find his kids and end this but also knew, at this juncture, it would not be possible.

“You know we have to do something or things will not proceed. I’ve seen the signs; the Vale has been keeping really close tabs on us. It’s all fine and dandy with the exchanges and whatnot but, do you really think that has fooled any of them? I don’t. Remember I’ve dealt with these people a lot longer than you have. I’m telling you they have a lot more in their arsenal than any of the others realize or, want to believe.”

“We’re keeping things from them again Cameron and this time we’re keeping both Kay and Jess in the dark. Do you think that’s wise? You told me she meant everything to you. If we do this, she’ll never forgive you, if it goes south.” He had thought about it a lot. He loved Kay beyond anything that was reasonable. This idea of his would more than likely get them killed but it was better than waiting around not knowing what was coming and when. 

They’d managed to talk in depth about all of it. The first priority were the twins, when they were found they had ensured one of their shadows, provided by James, would spirit them away to safety. It was close now that they had Percy on their side, or at least assisting them.

Jonathan had arranged for them to meet with their lawyers just before they left New York. The wills had been updated leaving the Archive to Robert and David in trust. Dina would be the executor and the caregiver in case they didn’t make it back. Provisions were made for Gunter, Jordan and Vivian. The hardest were the letters they wrote to Kay and to Jessalyn. Both men had finally found what they had been looking for all their lives and now had to face the fact that this could be the end.

The others in their employ, including Mike Alvarez and his family were named as beneficiaries of different investments both Black brothers had set up. None of their circle had been forgotten.

“What about James?” Cameron looked up at his brother, the person he had been with since day one. 

“I’m sure he’ll come out of all this just fine, he’s managed so far don’t you think?” Jonathan returned his gaze to the countryside, watching the landscape slip by.

“MMMM….I suppose. But, without his assistance we wouldn’t even attempt this.” That was true, nothing had been explained to their grandfather but, they had requested and received the information and manpower they believed they needed. Cameron was lost in his thoughts. The last time he had developed a plan he ended up in a coma, Jonathan ended up on the run and they ended being targets for a clandestine organization that were stopping at nothing to take them out and abduct their family.

“Dina is going to be pissed off royally!” Cameron snorted. 

“She sure is. But it can’t be helped, you agreed with me. This is crazy shit and the only way we’re going to make sure the rest of our family is safe, is to face the Vale on our own. We have to shut them down, stop all this nonsense.” 

Jonathan couldn’t stop fidgeting. They had made the commitment, he would go through with it. As always, supporting each other to the bitter end. The remorse he was feeling was the emptiness he was experiencing. Jessalyn meant the world to him, he’d never had that before now. He understood Cameron. So, if his brother could do this, so could he. “What about…you know?” Cameron was fingering the velvet box, like he’d done so often over the past few days. He desperately wanted her to know how he felt, show her what she meant to him. 

He shrugged. “I’m….I’m going to ask her tonight. I want her to know before we do this. She has to know what I would do for her, she is my life.” His tears shone unshed in his eyes. Jonathan smiled at his younger sibling.

“You are such a dope Cam. Kay loves you with everything she’s got. Why else would she have stuck with you through all of this? My God man she left her career to follow us…follow you. If that isn’t love I don’t know what is!”

“You’re one to talk, what about Jess? She gave up her career. The biggest story in her life and she walked away. Left everything behind to be with you – take you as you are.” It was true, his reporter was every bit as committed as the agent was to his twin. He blew out his breath slowly. He hadn’t thought about this that way before. 

If that was true, did he hold the same feelings for her? All the boxes were checked off, all the evidence was there for him to see. He did love her, he always said she was his world – maybe he should do the same and show her.

The awestruck expression alerted Cameron to his brother’s state. They had always had a connection, an unspoken language between them. Without having to say it, Cam knew without a doubt his brother had come to the same conclusion as he had. He pulled out the velvet box and opened it. Jon was shocked, even though he should have known.

Inlaid in the silk were two simple, elegant pear-shaped diamonds. “I knew you’d ask, I just wasn’t sure when you would realize it.” Cameron was sufficiently smug with himself.

“So, are we doing this together too?” Jon’s eyebrows were in his hairline. “That’s just….weird, even for us!” The shove was jovial as Cameron snaked his arm around his brother in a bear hug. 

“At least we can have a moment.” His brother nodded and smiled. They relaxed back into the cushions of the train seat, trying to get themselves calm. 

The accommodations were clean and comfortable. The evening meal was a simple one of Thai delicacies prepared by the complex’s kitchen. The twins did not eat much, both were nervous having to decide how to go about asking each of their women the biggest question of their lives. 

Neither of them had any idea what was expected. Other than it should be heartfelt and honest. Initially, they were going to ask separately, in private then thought better of that. They wanted the entire ensemble to know and share in their happiness, no matter how short-lived that would be. Waiting until after the meal and the dishes were cleared away, they all made their way into the living room with after-dinner coffee.

A short nod between the brothers had them both standing and presenting themselves in front of each of the women. Both Jonathan and Cameron had dressed tonight for dinner, crisp white shirts under identical deep navy-blue suits. Mike and Gunter thought they were woefully under dressed, commenting they didn’t know it was that kind of night.

At the same time, both twins got on one knee and looked at each of their significant partners. When the rings came out Dina laughed and clapped. Gunter huffed with a smile and a small ‘about bloody time’, Jordan and Vivian were grinning ear-to-ear. They didn’t hear them ask the question but did see the reactions from the women. Kay threw her arms around Cam’s neck, smothering him in kisses. Jessalyn just started to cry, shaking her head in the affirmative, while Jonathan took her into his arms and hugged her tight.

“This is cause for a toast!” Mike was up and pouring wine. Both of the brothers rolled their eyes, they hadn’t had a drink in quite a while. Neither were sure they should. “Don’t worry guys, here’s some soda for you two – you have to have something to toast with!”

“Are you two going to have a joint ceremony too? I mean really guys, this twin thing is going a bit far don’t you think?” Dina, always the voice of reason broke through the excitement surrounding the announcement.

“We actually hadn’t gotten that far D. We just wanted to make sure the girls were of the same mind as we were.” Cameron was holding onto Kay so tight she could barely breathe. 

The night could have gone on forever except for the fact both brothers wanted to spend the rest of the evening with their girls. Jonathan was the first to excuse himself, pulling Jessalyn along towards his room.

He could barely control himself as he removed her clothing as he closed the door. “I can’t wait to be with you Jess.” The tension and excitement of the asking and accepting had driven him over the top, he was so hard he thought he’d burst. She was trembling, helping him pull off the jacket and shirt, loosening his belt. Her eyes were as blown with desire as his deep blue pools were. The heap of clothes at their feet were kicked away as he picked her lithe body, glowing and flushing, up and over to the bed. Pulling her red locks out of the pins that held them in place, he plunged his face into the silken strands, furrowing into her neck. Blowing softly into her ear he touched her lightly, dragging his fingers over her neck, down her breasts stopping at her pink hard nipples. Tweaking and massaging he knew she was ready now but he wanted it to last and savor every last moment of this bliss. It was probably the last time he would be able to experience this love. He wanted and needed this memory.

“Jessalyn I’m so glad I found you. You are my world.” His lips were hot on her skin, the gooseflesh rising along her arms and her legs. She was so wet, straining to have him inside her, completely possess her. It wasn’t long before he couldn’t hold back any longer, slipping into her warmth, burying himself, fulfilling his desire. He came way too quickly and had to stop to catch his breath. “I’m sorry, I….” She smoothed his face.

“It’s okay, we have all the time in the world.” It came out in a little laugh, it was good she didn’t know. 

The reciprocal touching renewed his want and the next time it was a slow burn. Achingly slow and enticing, teasing bringing her almost to release with him pulling back and then starting again. “Oh my God Jonathan, you have to do it, I can’t wait any longer.” 

He tried to keep her quiet without success, finally covering her pleas with a deep urgent kiss, probing as deep as he could as he thrust harder and faster. Bringing her legs up, encompassing his waist she pushed up meeting every movement with one just as intense and urgent.

The culmination was exhausting, exhilarating and satisfying. Laying in each other’s arms they laid back against the soft goose down pillows relishing each other’s company. 

An hour later Jonathan was still in the same position with Jess comfortably asleep in the crook of his arm. His mind kept returning to what they were planning and what he would be giving up. He looked at her sleeping face, contented and oh so young. She would be okay, even if he didn’t make it back, her youth was on her side. He sighed, this night was going to be a long sleepless one, a return to the endless mindless nights he had spent in prison.

Cameron had wanted this night to be special but when they fell into bed groping each other in a frenzy he knew, just knew there was no way he could stop and think. She had his shirt off before the door had even closed shut on the rest of the deception group. 

Kay had lost any inhibitions she may have had when they had started that first night. She had some experience but Cameron had shown her something she had never had before and all of it had just fueled her desire for her man. Trying things she would never have thought possible and yet, she needed him more each time they managed to find the time to be together.

“Cam, I want to please you tonight.” He looked at her, saw the intensity behind the deep chestnut brown pupils already blown with longing. Laying back, he stopped leaning on his elbows. His suit pants were still on, leaving his chest bare, the hair curling invitingly. He smoothed his hair back and winked at her. 

Approaching the bed she produced a blindfold which surprised him. He had never been blinded while lovemaking, it gave him a bit of a thrill. She raised her eyebrows to which he just submitted by lying back and waited. He didn’t have to remain in limbo very long as she tied the piece of cloth tightly around his eyes. The goosebumps were already rising on his arms and legs as she first removed the last of his clothing and he felt her weight on the side of the bed next to where he was positioned. The clink of handcuffs encompassed each of his wrists which were then chained, at least he was fairly certain they were chains, to the headboard.

“Magician here, handcuffs? Really Kay.” He said it with a little mirth behind them but enjoying it all the same. Her breathing was audible to his ears as he felt her hair brush along his chest and feeling her hardened nipples scrape along his side as she stretched out next to him. 

“Just pretend you can’t get out of them then.” Her fingers started tracing the lines of his muscles making him groan in pleasure. It took what seemed like hours for her to travel the entire length of his trembling body. Pulling at the chains to try and hold or touch her gave him no relief and he had promised he wouldn’t get out of the restraints. It was glorious torture.

“Oh my god Kay, I think I’ve created a monster, a sex monster. Do you have any idea what you’re doing to me?” His breath caught in his throat every time he tried to get some kind of relief. He was so hard it was beginning to actually edging on the brink of pain. “I need you now Kay….rea….lly.” 

When she climbed on top of him and started to slide her body up and down over his, he cried out in a frustrated groan, until she slid him into her waiting warmth, squeezing and rocking back and forth. Trying to push himself deeper was almost impossible. He was vibrating with a shaking need, his willpower the only thing keeping him from removing the cuffs and completing the act.

Her movements started to be more intense giving him what he wanted, a deep satisfying feeling of fulfillment. Just as he didn’t think he could stand it any longer she reached her orgasm, as he followed seconds later. Collapsing on his chest he felt her shuddering limbs, quickened breathing and the heat from her body. It took seconds for him to remove the chains and bring his arms around to encircle her. 

Reaching around he removed the blindfold and pulled a sheet over them. He cooed and whispered endearments in her ear till he was sure she had fallen to sleep. 

Staring at the ceiling he went over the plan in his head yet again. He hoped they would be able to make it out, he would love nothing more than spending the rest of his life with this woman, have a home and a family. Neither of the them had very strong religious beliefs but if there was a God, he hoped he was listening to his prayers, for all of them.

The show went off without a hitch, the box for the questionnaires was placed and the same routine was followed. The next show was going to be a week later in Singapore. The twins decided this would be the time to get their plan up and running. 

“Guys….guys, we’ll meet you all in Singapore next week. We have some business we have to deal with before that show. I’m leaving you to track the twins for us. It can’t be helped.” 

“What?” Dina was incredulous. They were leaving, on their own? That couldn’t be right. “You can’t do that, you need protection!” The brothers were adamant.

“It’s okay, we’re going to use some of James’ people, to accompany us for this. Don’t worry, we’ll be fine. There hasn’t been anything going on really. I think we’re close to finding the kids and besides knowing they’re on their way to the shrine gives us a head’s up. If we don’t catch up to them before then, we’ll go there, meet them before they get into the shrine. It will be okay.”

“I don’t know Cam – that’s putting a lot of faith into questionable information.” He was shaking his head. 

“We’re sure. We’ll be back anyway before that happens.” Their bags were already packed, the letters were hidden in each of the girl’s suitcases. 

They had to bring James in on some of it in order to get the information and the personnel required. It was a good plan, if it worked…and they could survive it.

Kay was angry. She was absolutely certain her magician was playing one of his games again. There was no proof but, all the same she could read him when he was holding something back. When the heavily armed security people showed up it eased her apprehension but when she hugged him, it felt like goodbye not see you soon.

Jessalyn was crying. Reading other people just confirmed her worst-case scenario. He was going off to do something crazy and dangerous. No one would listen to her but in her deepest soul she knew she was right. She wouldn’t let go when he tried to kiss her goodbye. “Jess…let go, I’ll be fine, I have all these guys with me to make sure of it.” He tried to smile at her as she reluctantly loosened her grip.

“We’ll see you all in a week.” And then they were gone.


	18. Chapter 18

“Are they following?” Cameron tried to pick up their tale in the rearview mirror of the truck they were travelling in.

“Yeah, those guys that have been following us since we left Ratchaburi are still there, they change places every once in a while. When are we meeting up with the others?” Jonathan looked at his watch and then back at his brother.

“James said he would have them meet us at LaGuardia. We should be arriving sometime tomorrow around 3.” Cam nodded and returned to the notes he was reading.

“So did he ask why we wanted the information?”

“Not really, just asked how many. Said he would have the list by the time we arrive.” So far the plan was on track. If they could just get it all done within the time they had, it would solve most, if not all, of the problems, ensuring the safety of the group and the babies.

“How are you feeling about….David and Robert? It can’t be easy Jon.” It wasn’t, not in the least, but it was the only way he could see to make sure they were protected.

Shrugging. “As you might expect, but it’s for the best. It’s the only sure way I can ensure they make it.”

“Without you though.” His brother had a terrible habit of stating the obvious.

“Yeah, well….can’t be helped.”

“I could….”

“No….Cam, we talked about this – we do it together or we don’t, end of discussion. You have just as much to lose as I do. We’ve already been over this.”

The twenty hours to New York were long and tiring, neither of the twins being able to sleep. The people following them were still there, on the plane, inconspicuous but all the same, keeping tabs on their movements.

“We do have to lose those guys at some point or we can’t get to where we have to be.”

“Yeah, I told James that we had to get them off our butts as soon as we get to New York, for at least twenty-four hours. I think that’s how long it’s going to take us, don’t you think?”

“About right, I’ve never done this before so it’s an educated guess.”

Measurements had been taken, time had been figured out and requirements obtained. Everything should be waiting at the Archive for them, if all had gone as they had planned.

James was good to his word and it didn’t take long before their constant shadowing tale had been neutralized making it possible for them to head to the vault, to see what all the fuss was about and end the turmoil that had been their constant companion for the last two years.

It was obsessively hot in the Arizona desert when then disembarked at the airport. They were now on pack mules traversing the trail leading down into a part of the canyon, restricted and absolutely barren. The map they had been following was detailed down to the miniscule, right to indicating a certain outcropping of rock.

The trip hadn’t taken that long, about four and half hours, what was eating up the time was this torturous trail down into the actual canyon.

“How much longer?” Jonathan was holding his temper, he was hot and unsettled.

“According to this map of mom’s we should be here, right about now.” He pulled the mule to a stop and slid down. Cameron followed a little less energetically, he hated riding the mule.

Stretching his spine out by pulling his arms back and up, he rolled his head and cleared his mind. “Okay, so where is it? The entrance I mean.” The place they had stopped looked the same as the surrounding landscape, the same they had travelled down through the past two hours.

Jonathan directed his flashlight towards a small bush and bent down. “Hey look at this….” He brushed away the dust and brush revealing a metal panel with a numerical cypher and a screen. “Well I guess this is it. Mom left us the code and that screen is where we have to put our blood.” Cameron shuddered. His twin looked at him with a bit of skepticism. “Really….a few drops that’s all.”

“I know…it’s just, yewwh.” He rolled up his sleeve removed his leather gloves, Jonathan doing the same. The blade was sharp and the slice barely registered.

The creaking of the metal door hidden behind a wall of what they had thought was solid rock clanged open. “Okay let’s see….” The corridor opened into a vast cave lined with metal containers, shipping crates and filing cabinets, as far as they could see. “Oh…my…God.”

“I don’t know what I was expecting but this is just….just unbelievable!” He grabbed onto Jonathan’s arm in a death grip. “How can we even deal with this much. I’m afraid to even look at what’s in those.” Moving slowly they looked at a few of the filing cabinets finding several folders of information on different pillars of the governments of several countries. “Most of these seem to stop around the 1950’s. I guess no one’s been in here since then?” Jonathan shrugged and continued sorting through all the items he touched and looked at.

“There’s way too much, even for me to remember Cam.” They had to adjust their plan, in order to make it work.

After several hours of intense work, they had managed to separate a huge amount of gold, gems and information, including the twenty-seven train cars, which still existed at the core, of the Nazi Gold Room. Calling their contact, the flatbed truck rolled up just as they emerged from the cave. The trail the truck had to come down was the maintenance access built in the early seventies to assist with the care and restoration of the Hopi and Navajo tribes.

“These boxes, filing cabinets and crates.” Jonathan was pointing out the items they indicated. The workers got to work loading everything and preparing the next part of the journey. “I hope to hell this works, and I hope that James can keep the Vale off of us, it’s going to take longer than we thought.”

They worked without stopping. Finally, they were satisfied. “Okay this is set let’s get to Montezuma’s Well. Reopening the cuts on their wrists they resealed the vault and got back on their mules, headed towards the culmination of their scenario.

“I hope James’ guy can be trusted.” They had left instructions to send out invitations for a ‘meet’. On the plane over they had written the request and signed it, both of them.

“Well, why wouldn’t they? We’re offering ourselves and the ‘treasure’ up.”

“My only concern is that they all show up, and on time.” It had been a calculated risk, according to the lists they had received from their grandfather there would be almost two hundred leading members of Corvus Vale.

“We have to believe they’ll be there…it’s what they’ve all wanted since the beginning, even before us.” It was true and after sorting through some of what was in the vault just re-enforced the notion that what they had planned would actually end it. According to some of the files the Vale did indeed have humankind in their best interests, until their great grandfather Alistair. If he had not been the type of person he was and if the Germans, the Nazis had not discovered his genius, none of what had gone after would have happened.

Cameron was thinking about Kay as the drew closer to the Lake. “Do you think we have enough charges?” To him, it was a way he could actually come to terms with all of this. The only way was to end the upper echelons, that meant killing. Neither had it him to do it. Explosives were the answer, it would be at least one step away from being responsible for the deaths of men and women they didn’t know. Of course, they would still have to push the button. Cameron hoped their resolve was strong enough. ‘Oh, Kay I’m sorry, I hope the letter explains why we’re doing this.’ He felt the small tear make its way down his cheek but he didn’t bother to wipe it away, just sat straighter in his saddle and continued to plod on.

Jonathan was having his own doubts. Thinking about prison, what he had forced himself to do there, to survive. Running and how he capitulated and brought himself to force Charlotte into a relationship with him, make her believe he cared. Sealing his emotions off, from everyone to protect his screaming tormented mind and soul.

The vision of Jessalyn, long flowing red curls down her back, her eyes and smile, assaulted his memories and thoughts. ‘I’m doing this to make sure you safe my love.’

“We’re here, there’s the truck.”

It took them and the men supplied by James to rig the underground cave several hours. It was located below the false bottom of the Lake, about 125 feet down. There was a period each day when it could be accessed, while the 1.5 million gallons of water seeped back out of the swallet.

The sun was just starting to rise as they finished.

Cameron and Jonathan sat, sharing coffee and some sandwiches, looking at the sunrise. “It is quite beautiful isn’t it?” Smiling at each, nothing else had to be said, it was a good thing to watch, possibly the last sunrise they would see.

“Are you prepared for this?” Jonathan nodded, packing up his saddlebags and returning to his seat. Now all they had to do was wait.

Hamilton Harold was puffing away on his cigar as he sat with a drink and the daily transcripts reporting on the Black twins. It was getting absolutely imperative they find the two brothers, his security team following them around Asia had lost them. A knock alerted him to the arrival of his assistant, who entered when receiving the permission to approach. He was holding a plain white envelope. “This came for the membership sir.”

“Well that is interesting.” He picked up the phone and started calling. The last person he called was Dr. Mitchell Havers.

“We have an invitation; the twins have finally seen reason. Are you available for a trip?” He looked up at his clerk. “Don’t just stand there, get the arrangements in place, we’re to be there tomorrow at 6:00 p.m., something to do with water levels.”

The brothers were waiting, they had already gone over how they were going to do this, to make the Vale believe them. They had to ‘negotiate’. People started to arrive shortly before the 6:00 hour. Harold and Havers arrived among a general multitude of people. He saw several members, some from different cabals, other countries all converging at this ungodly area of Arizona. “Where are they? It looks like the entre organization has turned out. What did they do? Invite everyone?”

“That’s exactly what we did. We’re ending this now.” Jonathan had climbed up on top of the outcropping of rock, with Cameron standing next to him. He held a megaphone. Whispering Cameron noted there were more than two hundred he was positive of that. “You’ve been hounding us, making our lives miserable, we have a solution. This ladies and gentlemen, is a negotiation.” There was a general disgruntled sound with a few ‘let’s just take them down’. Jonathan held up his hands. “Now, if you don’t listen you can’t hear our proposal. The treasure you’ve been searching for, for years….” That quieted the assembly almost immediately. “We’ve found it – it’s what we’re willing to give you in return for a few concessions.” Harold stomped forward.

“After all these years, you and your brother just happened across this treasure? Highly unlikely.” The twins both grinned.

“We found it, and we’re here. We’ve seen it and we can give it to you.” Harold thought something was up, looking around checking to see if there was security or the authorities hidden somewhere. The landscape was barren, nothing and no one other than those at the lake.

“Okay…if we accept you found it….why now? Why here?” Good, he had gotten their attention.

“We’re standing on it.” Harold looked at the outcrop and grimaced.

“Right. So where is this treasure you’ve found, a rock formation?”

The twins both jumped down and pulled back the brush concealing the tunnel down to the hidden enclosure. “If you want it, you’ll have to follow us down.” The brothers started down the walkway, picking their way carefully. Harold gruffly followed, as did the others. At the entrance there was a panel, a place to provide the blood and a code. They had put this in to convince any doubters. The twins stopped and turned to the group. “Before we open this. And remember you may have our blood but not the code, so think before you do anything rash.” Harold nodded and indicated they continue on. “We want you to leave us and our friends alone.”

“We want you stop looking for his twins.” Cameron had an edge to his voice.

“And we want you to just stop all of this – leave us to live our lives in peace, we’re so done with all of this crap.” Harold looked from each brother.

“If it is what you say it is – done. I’m sure the rest of our organization will abide by your conditions.”

“Do we have your word?” Jonathan noticed Havers in the group and stopped. “And, one more thing, that doctor.” He pointed at Havers. “Is to shut down and not allowed access to the woman who bore the children, is that clear.” Havers was not pleased and started to protest. Harold held him back whispering to him to wait, things would all work out. The twins were misguided, it didn’t matter once they got the treasure.

“You have it.” The brothers knew very well that none of them could be trusted, this was all for show.

They again re-opened the cuts on their wrists, mingling their blood, completing the process to open the vault door. The group rushed into the vast cavern, noting the crates, opening the filing cabinets. Harold was absolutely dizzy with the realization of his life long goal.

The twins watched for a few minutes before making their way towards the exit. Harold noticed and stopped coming closer. “I think you should stay gentlemen, we may have some more use for you.” James’ aide stepped in from just outside of the mouth of the vault, gun pointed at Harold.

“That won’t be necessary, please step away from the brothers. Jonathan, Cameron continue with your little speech.” Surprised they looked at Kevin, raised eyebrows. “Your grandfather wasn’t sure you’d be able to complete it, I’m here to make sure you do.”

Harold and some of the others stopped, taking notice.

“Complete what?” Jonathan held aloft a remote.

“We already told you, we’re ending this now, once and for all. You have your treasure.” Cameron grabbed onto his brother.

“I’m ready.” Jonathan flipped the switch and the charges, so carefully applied at key points started the chain reaction.

“GO.” Kevin was pushing the twins towards the corridor. “Regards from your grandfather.” A few men had come through the passageway, armed and barring the only exit. “GO….WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?” Jonathan and Cameron ran.

Kay and Jessalyn, along with the others were watching the breaking news of a collapse at Montezuma’s Well in Arizona. It was a huge explosion that could be felt across the area for miles. The Hopi and Navajo tribes were demanding answers as to why anything was being done in their sacred lands.

Jessalyn had a horrible feeling as did Kay. Both had read the letters the brothers had secreted in their luggage. They professed love and asking for forgiveness. Neither of them understood what exactly they were to forgive them for until that moment.

“They couldn’t have been behind that, could they?” The group had been busy setting up the show, the twins were due back at the end of the week, in two days’ time.

“I’m not so sure, what did Cameron tell you? In the letter I mean.” Kay went to her room, retrieving the white sheet, Cam’s precise crisp handwriting clearly showing on the envelope. Re-reading it yet again she put the sheet down and sighed.

“Just that he loved me more than life itself and I was to forgive him. It was necessary and not to dwell on it, ever. He was going to find a way to end the turmoil, that he and Jonathan would make sure we were all safe.” Dina’s eyes went wide, hand to her mouth.

“Oh no….they don’t think they’re coming back.” Kay’s head snapped back up. A low groan came from the red head and the meaning of what had been said sunk in.

“No, that can’t be right, they said they’d be back for the show!” Kay had tears in her eyes. “What…what did Jonathan say?”

“Pretty much the same thing, something along the lines that he had to make sure his boys would be safe and they were going to make sure.” Mike had been looking and listening.

“They wouldn’t have done anything without telling one of us – one of you – would they.” He looked at Dina, Gunter and Jordan in turn. All of them were positive that the twins had most certainly taken matters into their own hands yet again.

“It would be just like them. They don’t want any of us to suffer because of them.” Kay stood and started pacing back and forth, not bothering to hide her tears.

“He wouldn’t….couldn’t have done this! Not now, not after he….they both proposed! Why would they do that and then go off, with the intention of not making it back?” Dina’s mind was going over her knowledge of the boys and how they reacted to events, what they did to protect those around them. Everything they had ever done had always taken everyone else’s health, emotional well-being and safety into consideration before they thought of themselves.

“They most certainly did…or are, if it didn’t deal with something between them, they would make sure everyone else was okay before they looked after themselves. You know that, all too well. Just look at what Cameron did, to save his brother? Look what Jonathan has done? Other than protecting each other, they made sure their charities were taken care of. Jessalyn was okay, they ensured your medical bills were paid. They’ve set up trusts for everyone of us in this room, you know, that right?” Maybe they didn’t, most of them looked at Dina in shock.

“What do you mean?”

“Last month, before we started on this last tour, they saw their lawyers, the wills were changed. Originally, I thought it was because of Jonathan’s twins but when they gave me the copies to hold with the other legal matters, I took a look. I know it wasn’t really the right thing to do but, they’ve put all of you in the wills. If anything happens to them, everything has been divided among all of us this room, including Mike, his boys and Vivian.” The little physic looked up in shock. “All their philanthropic endeavors have been named, as was Dr. Goodman. They didn’t forget anyone.” She had tears in her eyes. She should have realized they were getting ready to do something crazy, rash and suicidal.

“No…no…no. This can’t be happening!” Kay was furious and hurt. Jess was crying softly. Jordan was hanging onto Vivian as if he wouldn’t be able to breathe. Gunter was in shock wondering if their grandfather knew about this.

The landline started ringing. Cutting through the tension and sorrow in the room. Dina tried to get ahold of herself before picking up the phone. “Ye…es.” James heard the tension in her voice.

“Ms. Clark?” She tried to hold back her tears.

“Yes…James, we…well,” He knew what had gone on in Arizona, wasn’t sure of the outcome. He had been unable to reach either twin, nor Kevin. That might have been expected, his part was a suicide mission. It was the only thing that had mattered but, the boys were supposed to get out. His fear now was that it hadn’t happened and he wanted the others to come – it was time.

“I’ve heard about the explosion and if I don’t miss my guess, you’ve figured out that the twins were behind it? I sent a team to assist them. My aide and his crew were to ensure their safety but….”

“But what?” Dina’s eyes were wide in anticipation. She didn’t want to acknowledge the possibility – they couldn’t have died. It just wasn’t possible!

“I’ve not heard from any of them. I think you should all come back, meet me in Arizona at the Lake.”

After hanging up she told the group what James Black had told her. Nobody knew how to react. “What about the babes?” Mike was wondering how that all figured into this. Kay was methodically picking up her personal belongings. She had to know for sure. If he was gone, she wanted to be at the last place he had been. She had to be.

“I don’t know and at this point I don’t care.” It was subdued. She should be more concerned but she wasn’t she just kept seeing his face, smelled his cologne. This wasn’t real, it couldn’t be. It had to be a mistake.

The others started to get themselves going. It was difficult, there was nothing except hurt and absolute disbelief.

Charles and Percy had also seen the broadcast. They both sat in shocked silence. Charles had received a call from Carswell in the early morning. The news was that an invite had been sent to the Vale, the contingent outside of the original mandated organization. To a meeting to be held in the Arizona desert.

“The twins couldn’t have been behind it, could they sir?” Charles was almost certain they indeed were.

“According to Carlton the invite was only to those who did not hold with the true principals.”

“Where would they have gotten that information?” Charles was shaking his head.

“I have no idea but I fear the brothers have been pushed to the brink. I didn’t think anything could make them take such a drastic step.” Percy wasn’t so sure about that.

“We did take Jonathan’s kids, made them go through hell. I’m actually not surprised sir. After being with the children this past month I can understand the instinct to protect one’s issue.” Charles looked at his clerk with a serious expression. The young man could be right, did he push too far in the search to protect the infants?

“Can you make some calls, see what you can find out. We’ll stay put until I can decide what our next steps should be Percy. We may very well go home.” Percy started calling, trying to find out what was going on, he hoped for the best but feared the worst.


	19. Chapter 19

The sun was setting when Jonathan came too. He was looking up at the ceiling of the corridor, rocks and dirt were piled up around him, pinning his left arm in place. His head hurt, he tried to move and found his legs wouldn’t obey him. Cameron….where was his brother. He coughed trying to call out. It was gruff and dry. “Cam…bro….where are you?” Silence. Damn it, what happened? He remembered Kevin coming up behind them in the cavern with a crew of about six men. They had been stunned and didn’t realize the guy was yelling at them. When it kicked in they had started to run, feeling the blow back from the charges they had set. Cameron had been next to him in the tunnel, they were heading towards the entrance and then blackness. Rocks must have collapsed in on top of them. “Cameron….please tell me you’re still here….Cam….” His voice was getting stronger but still didn’t get a response. He was becoming agitated. “CAM….CAM”.

A weak. “Jon…Jon I’m…. here don’t yell, it hurts my head!” Relief was the only emotion he felt. They had actually made it, or at least survived it. “Can you move at all?”

“Not really, my legs won’t work and my left arm is pinned under something. What about you?” He heard some gravel moving and then a scream. “Whoa, what happened, Cam?” Silence. “Cam?”

“I tried to move and something is wrong with my back I think, pain like you wouldn’t believe. They were in a difficult situation without any real idea what to do. Neither of them had planned on actually surviving. They had paid lip service to it, trying to be confident. In actuality they believed they would be buried along with the Vale. Kevin had been an abnormality. It was quiet. “Jonathan, I’m glad we’re together for this. We came into the world together, it’s a good thing we’re going out the same way.” He was feeling nostalgic but at peace with himself and what they had done. He was positive they were not going to get out of this. They were alone in the desert, under a mountain of rock. If they didn’t succumb to their injuries, they would from thirst or they would starve. But they had ensured the safety of their friends and family.

They slipped into unconsciousness or sleep wishing they could touch each other, have something tangible to hold onto.

“Over here, I see a boot.” They had arrived shortly after dawn the day after the explosion. Coming up to the destruction, they were surprised at the magnitude. Kay and Jess were positive no one could have survived the devastation they were witnessing.

James had met them at the airport with an excavation crew and heavy machinery. He was organizing a work detail when Mike had noticed something in the rubble.

“Yes….it’s a boot, see under that pile of rock near the entrance.” The group crowded around the mound of dirt.

“Get the guys over, careful not to bring the rest of that outcrop down on this area.” The process was slow, uncovering first the boot and then another, followed by pants and an arm. Someone stopped and felt for a pulse.

“Whoever this is, they’re alive, barely but still alive. Let’s get the oxygen over here, keep on clearing this rock.” When they saw it was one of the twins, joy was tempered with fear. Which one was it and where was the other?

Carefully they pulled him out from under a magnitude of rock, soil and brush. The paramedics were checking him over, placing an oxygen mask over his mouth, checking blood pressure and his other injuries. The grime that covered him made it impossible to know which twin it was.

“Here’s the other one, the same crew member was checking the pulse with a worried look. It’s thready, he’s in worse shape and he’s pinned. Bring the hydraulic lift over here, we have to get this boulder off before he loses his arm!” It took an extended period, ensuring the rock would not cause more damage. Finally pulling him free, he too was rushed over to be worked on. James was looking at his grandsons, thanking everything and everyone he knew and God they had survived.

“I found another one!” They pulled Kevin, his aide out of the cavern. He was a mess, but he too had survived, just barely.

The recovery efforts went on for several days, finding two hundred and thirty-three bodies. James recognized a lot of them. The brothers had managed to take out the worst of the worse members of the Vale. He wasn’t sure how they would deal with that, if they made it through.

The hospital room was quiet, subdued. The deception group were sitting where both brothers had been placed after their various surgeries. Neither had regained any kind of consciousness and it had been three days.

Cameron got the worse of it. He had a fractured disc in his back, broken ankles and a severe head trauma. He had inhaled a lot of dust and debris causing an infection. After the surgery to replace the pins in his ankles he had spiked a fever and had to be put on IV antibiotics.

Jonathan had been a bit luckier with several broken bones and a head trauma. He had managed to escape serious fractures of his back, probably because he was found under an outcrop that had kept a lot of the boulders off his body and only pinning him in place. They put him on antibiotics as well, as a precaution.

Kevin was another story, he was going to have a very long recovery. By some grace of God he had managed to survive being basically buried alive. Almost every bone was broken or fractured. He suffered contusions and what looked like a bullet to the chest.

James had not left his grandsons’ room the past three days. At first Kay and Jessalyn wanted him out, believing he was, at the very least, partially responsible for all of this. Dina was the voice of reason, the twins did this, weather they were influenced by their grandfather or not, it was on them.

The three men were safe now. Kay was breathing easier as she held Cameron’s unbroken hand, smoothing her fingers through his hair. Silently praying and thanking God he’d survived but also angry at him for doing this to them, all of them. Her heart was breaking with it. It had just been about a year since his last brush with death. That had scared her then and this just made it worse. This time, it was entirely his and his brother’s fault, they did this to themselves. Maybe for the right reason, at least in their minds, but it was still foolhardy.

Jessalyn was having her own inner conversation berating her man for placing himself in so much danger, without thought of either of their own safety. Granted she understood the torment he’d been under, at least she thought she had. It was more likely she missed the signs, he was hurting more than any of them had guessed. Why else would he have taken this course?

It was anguish for the others in the group. Dina was feeling like a mother who could not reconcile what her sons had done and why. They had been happy, in love. There were problems but to do what they did was inconceivable. Mike was trying to get his head around what the brothers’ thought processes had been. He understood the motivation behind it he thought, being a father but, the outcome could have been so much more disastrous than it had been.

Gunter was blaming himself for not being there. It had been his job. He would have gladly stepped in and done what they wanted, no questions asked. It’s what he signed up for.

Jordan couldn’t fathom what his surrogate guardians had been doing and why. It wasn’t that he didn’t understand the words, it was the motivation. Things were working, they were coming close to getting the kids back, he had been sure of it. Vivian was trying to be his support. She had seen hurt and pain but was taken back by the way it had played out.

No one knew if they’d wake up.

James was still trying to mitigate the fallout. He had put out feelers, trying to make sure the upper ruling positions of the intended targets were gone, erased. So far, it looked like very few didn’t take the twin’s invitation to heart. Ninety-nine percent had been accounted for. The few that weren’t had disappeared. He had some of his contacts around the world seeking them out. His hope was the boys would revive and would be well.

Most, if not all of the problems had been dealt with when the Lake had exploded. Beau Smith and crew were still a concern but one that he was sure he could deal with. As for Charles and Percy, it appeared they were making their own inquiries. James was of the hope they would see reason and return with the infants, preferably before Jonathan regained consciousness.

“Cam? Are you still there?” It was quiet, raspy and hoarse.” Jess jumped grabbing tightly onto his hand.

“Jonathan? I’m here.”

“Cam, where’s Cam, he’s hurt, you have to find him.” The panic in the voice was unmistakable.

“Shssh…Cam is here, you’re both here.” He slowly opened his eyes, squinting against the subdued lighting.

“Where’s here?” He moved his head to one side trying to focus, finding a fuzzy outline of Jessalyn. “Jess? Why are you here in the canyon? You shouldn’t be here….you….” She tried shushing him again. He was confused, still thinking he was in the cavern. He started to thrash, although weakly. The monitors attached to watch his progress started spiking, alerting the nurses. Coming in and adjusting the flow of his IV, adding something to calm him. Everything settled back with him going back to sleep.

“That can’t be good. He’s not really here.” Jess was shaking. This was different from the shooting. Kay reluctantly left Cameron’s side and joined her at Jonathan’s bedside.

“Don’t worry, at least he’s coming out of it, right? Look on the bright side of things. We have to stay positive.” She was holding on to the younger woman, her own heart breaking.

“But….Cam hasn’t even woken up yet. How…can you be positive?” Shaking her head, she wasn’t, she was a mess.

“I have to believe he’ll make it, he’s made it through so much in the last two years…they both have. I’m going to just have faith this is no different.”

It had been almost a week and the only indication that either of them were coming around was the brief consciousness of Jonathan earlier. Kay was at the moment pacing back and forth. They had decided to take turns, it wasn’t doing anyone any good just sitting in the room every day.

Mike came quietly into the room holding two cups of coffee and a file folder. She raised her eyes in question.

“We got a call from Percy Gray this morning.” The babies….now what? Kay’s eyes went wide with fear. Mike took her by both arms and tried to calm her. “No, no it’s nothing bad, they’re coming back home. They saw what happened. Kay they’re bringing the babies home.” Kay looked at the two twins.

“You guys hear that? You have to wake up, your family is coming home!” Nothing.

“You know what, I’ve been thinking about this situation. I believe we should put them together.”

“They’re already together Mike, what more can we do?” He smiled warmly at his partner.

“No, next to each other, push their beds together. Let them know each other is next to them. If you think about it, even in the canyon, they were almost side by side. When Jonathan came too, what was the first thing he said? Who was he looking for?” Mike was right. The connection the two brothers had seemed to transcend anything and everything. Doing everything together and faltering when on their own.

Arranging to move the beds closer together was more difficult than first thought. Between all the monitors and IV’s, allowances had to be made in order for the medical staff access to their patients. The doctors weren’t hundred percent on board with it but, Kay and Jess could be fearsome when pushed.

“Cameron you have to wake up now. We’re waiting for you.” She was hanging onto his hand, squeezing looking for a response.

“Hear that Jonathan? It’s time to wake up, you’re both here, we need you.” Jess sniffed up, trying to stem the threatening tears. “I need you, you promised me – you’re supposed to be with me.”

The others had hoped, waiting for a miracle? But, nothing seemed to change.

“I’m going to go and get some coffee. I think maybe we should all go and get a few moments somewhere else.” James had been waiting for the same possible miracle but, realistically the group were tired. Not wanting to leave the brothers but also taking the advice to heart, filed out and down to the small coffee shop.

Jonathan heard them go, at least he heard something. It was like he was under water. His mind was racing, remembering the explosion. Cam in front as they ran, the rocks coming down. He saw his brother buried under a ton of rock and soil, certain he was gone. And then he heard him. Trying to open his eyes again he managed a slit, allowing in a little light. The pain in his arm was excruciating, making it difficult to focus but he turned his head.

A smile found its way to his face, Cameron was right there next to him. “Bro?” It was a whisper…he coughed causing even more discomfort but again he tried. “Cameron? Tell me your there….you promised me, we do it together. You don’t get to chicken out on me! That’s cheating.”

It was getting easier to move his head, allowing him to take in his surroundings. A hospital, they were in a hospital. “Well at least we made it out.” He heard the scratching of movement from the bed next to him. “Cam? Cam are you waking up?” A moan. He tried to extend his arm over to touch his brother, it was painful and arduous. “Come on dude….I’m here.” His fingertips found his brother’s arm and then his hand which was obviously protruding from a cast of some kind.

He gripped as tight as he could. A small response, a slight wiggle of his fingers gave him joy. “L…le..t go, ‘m f’ne do….rk.”

Retuning to the room they found the brothers holding hands, a smile on Jonathan’s lips but both unconscious.

It took a few more days before both of them had managed to wake up. As always, Jonathan leading the way, the eldest. When finally being able to understand what was going on, Jess was a constant at his bedside. It was progress. Nobody brought anything of the event up, feeling the time was not right to go there. Still waiting for Cameron to come back.

His re-emergence into the light so to speak was eventful. Kay had nodded off with her head on his arm, she didn’t want to take a chance she wouldn’t be there when he woke up. It started with a racking cough, him trying to take in a deep breath and failing. The tubes and monitors started sounding pushing her to instant alertness.

The nurse arrived immediately trying to sooth her patient. He wasn’t having anything of it. He was back in the lab, the searing pain, not being able to breathe. “It can’t be happening again…no…”

“Cam…Cam you’re okay. I’m right here, Jonathan is here. Come on, slow down….take it slow.” His eyes shot open in panic, the bright lights shone down on his face, Kay, her hair falling down her shoulder brushing against his cheeks. Where the hell was he? The canyon….no, not the cave. Getting control of himself he took a slower breath and tried to puzzle out what was happening. It didn’t take long.

“Jon?” She smiled at him.

“Right here baby brother….glad you could join us.” Painfully turning towards his brother he smiled and then rolled his eyes.

“Don’t go and get all mushy on me bro.” He was exhausted. “I think I want to sleep, I need to sleep.” He was out before anyone could say anything else.

“At least we know he’s back. He’s going to be alright.”

The next few weeks went by quickly. Both brothers healed, slowly but were strong enough to leave the hospital with the others, returning to the Archive. No one had mentioned anything but, the time was coming to discuss other issues.

Making their way up the old stairs both brothers were glad to see their home again. It was odd, both had made peace with everything before they blew the cavern up, not believing they would ever see their home again. It was a surreal feeling.

James was waiting for the group, he had news. “I’m glad to see you too up and around boys.” Cameron still had casts on both ankles and was using a set of crutches, difficult at best with the plaster covering one arm. His bruises were still evident but the pain was subsiding. He had been lucky that the fracture in his lower back healed on its own.

Jonathan had his left arm back in the same type of contraption he had dealt with six months earlier when he had been shot. His other injuries were concentrated mostly in his neck and head. Told he had a severe concussion and whiplash, bedrest was what he needed. He rolled his eyes at that, how do you get whiplash from being buried under rocks?

There had been a lot of discussion around how the group were going to approach the news and what was needed. No one wanted them to take it into their heads to go and do something else inadvisable. Kay was sure Cameron was running out of his chances, he couldn’t keep doing these kinds of things, his luck was going to run out.

Jonathan would have to be handled delicately. He was in better shape but could very well cause himself irreputable damage if he went ahead without thinking things through.

James cleared his throat. He would be the one the start this conversation, it had been decided unanimously. “Boys…” They were both sitting on the old leather couch, trying to find comfortable positions.

“I think you can stop calling us boys….we aren’t boys.” Jonathan was grumpy and not willing to put up with much at the moment. He had been thinking about his twins, wondering exactly what was going on in that matter. They had told him all was well but that was it. The Vale was gone, they should now be protected but, he wanted them back with him. He wanted to know where they were.

“I guess I should Jonathan, Cameron, it’s just you are my grandsons and I find it hard not to see you as the boys I knew.”

“Yeah….right. Say your piece, we’re listening….for now.”

“I’ve been in touch with Charles and Percy. The twins are fine, growing well. I’ve told them not to return to New York….just yet.” Dina dropped her tea cup, having is smash on the hardwood floor in the nook. The others just stared in disbelief.

“You did what? Why in God’s name?” It was Kay, not expecting that. They had discussed the return of the twins in detail and now, they weren’t coming back?”

“There is still the matter of Beau Smith, Tallis and Decker. I believe it would be unwise, at this juncture to bring in the infants while there is still a danger.”

His jaw locked and he grabbed onto his control. Cameron felt his sibling tense, the muscles taunt. He sat a little closer and waited.

“No.”

“What do you mean no?” Everyone turned their full attention onto the elder of the two brothers.

“No, the twins come home now.”

“Be reasonable, there is still a danger.”

“And we’ll deal with it. I want the kids back here as soon as it’s possible. I’ve missed the first two months of their lives, I’m not going to miss the rest. No.” Cameron understood, he felt the same but also realized there was a clear danger.

Jessalyn approached, placing her hand on his shoulder. He looked up and reached with his good hand to grab onto her. “What about them trying to take you or your brother out again? With the babies here, it will cause some problems.” He absently patted her.

“We’ll deal with it. Besides I thought you had a plan in place for that eventuality grandad.”

“I am working on it but there has been fall out from your little escape into Arizona. You couldn’t have believed that would solve everything. It has gone a long way yes, but still.” The twins shared a silent look.

Blowing out his breath Cameron understood this was the time to clear the air. They, all of them, had purposefully avoided any discussion surrounding the explosion, and their part in it.

“It should have wiped them out, you gave us the list. The invites were accepted and we counted over two hundred when they all showed up. We set the charges so there was absolutely no chance anyone would get out.” It was deathly quiet and James’ eyebrows were settling in the middle of his forehead.

“You both made it.” It was Dina, quiet and low.

“Barely. It…it” both brothers looked at their friends, their family, their women “wasn’t supposed to end that way. We were at peace with our decision. I’m surprised we’re still here.”

“We weren’t – what the hell were you thinking? You asked me to marry you and then the next day you go off, thinking you were going to die?” Her tears caused him to cringe. When they had discussed it, they knew it would hurt them but believed it was the only way to protect them.

“We felt it was our only choice. We followed the map and found the treasure. We set the charges and expected that to be it. Together, we were together. You all would be safe and the Robert and David would be able to come home.” He had a hard time and nodded for Jonathan to continue.

“Always together, you know how it works with us. Everything we were doing wasn’t going the way it should have, it was taking too long. David and Robert deserve a home, a real home. Not on the run. If I recall you all said those same words to me when I was with Charlotte. Why would you think we would think it okay for them? They’re innocents in this mess and this was to end it. Here and now.”

“You could have told us. We could have helped.”

“That would defeat the purpose. Don’t you get it? All of this is because of us, not you, any of you and least all not the babies.”

It was settled, after a lot of disagreement and arguments that James would reach out to Percy and arrange to have the twins returned home. James would up the security in and around the Archive and step up efforts to bring in Beau, Tallis and Decker. It wasn’t the best of solutions but it was something.

Dina was busy making tea when realization that there would soon be two babies in the house. Things would have to be prepared. “Guys…guys”

“No more discussions Dina.” Shaking her head, with a smile.

“Not that. If your sons are coming home, I think we’ve all forgotten something.” Both Jonathan and Cameron looked at her with confusion. “You don’t have anything for them. You need a nursery set up, clothes, food, bottles, diapers….I could go on but I think you get my drift?”

Jonathan was sputtering, Cam was dumbfounded. “I guess…I never really thought about any of that.” Recovering, Cameron started to laugh. “What’s so bloody funny?”

“Us. We’re gonna try and take care of two, not one, babies. Do you have an idea how to do that?”

The girls were giggling. None of them had much experience with babies either. Kay could deal with young children, those who could walk, talk and take care of basics. Dina had been exposed to Mike’s two teens and Jessalyn had a basic babysitting knowledge. Gunter, Jordan and Vivian didn’t have a clue. In unison they turned to their resident father, who had raised and cared for babies since birth.

Mike beamed, of course, he’d help. First thing was a shopping trip to Cam’s favorite store “Target”. The twins couldn’t help much, still in recovery mode, remaining at the Archive with Gunter and Jordan. They would pick a room and start clearing it, making it ready for it’s new occupants.

“You know without giving them any idea, its going to cost a lot of money I think.” He was looking at the floorplan of one of the back workrooms. “I think this will be big enough and it’s closest to my room.”

“It needs a paint job. Do we have anything suitable in the back Gunter?” The big man was not happy. Magic was what he dealt with, not baby things. Mind you he wouldn’t mind having little ones around, he just didn’t like the idea he’d have to paint the room.

“I think there’s something greenie blue, from that illusion when you were hellbent on water escapes.”

“I could rig up a monitoring system, so you guys could hear them.” Jordan was wanting to help, it was better than the worrying they’d all endured for the past month. Doing something so outside of what was normal for them was a release of sorts.

The four women returned with bags and bags of infant supplies. “And, there are two cribs, a changing table, highchairs and playpen in the car. One of you can go and get them, maybe put them together? Seeing how we did all the heavy lifting. I also have a white wardrobe coming tomorrow.”

“Why? What for?” Dina started to laugh.

“For all these clothes of course.” At which point Vivian started piling up what looked like a mountain of outfits, t-shirts and onesies.

“I had no idea what would be needed. Should I even ask how much?” It didn’t really matter but it did seem like an awful lot for two small humans.

The women were tired and left the twins to put the cribs together, explaining that was what the father should do.

“Should be a breeze, even with our injuries, yes?” Cameron wasn’t so sure looking at the multitude of parts for each crib. They had purchased the type that would be able to be adjusted as the children grew.

Hours later, instructions spread on the floor, the twins were exasperated. Regardless of how they tried it didn’t make any sense. “I don’t get it, we can design, build and execute the most complicated illusion yet we can’t seem to put together two cribs. This is definitely not good.” He was rubbing his forehead. “We must be missing something.”

“You guys seem to be having problems, need some help?” Everyone had returned with take-out. The twins were both propped up with pillows, sitting on the floor. Mike stooped and picked up the instructions, took one look at the pieces and started to laugh, making both snap up their heads in unison.

“What’s so funny? We just don’t get it. It doesn’t make any sense, ‘a’ goes into slot ‘e’ which you then put in hole 4? What the hell does that even mean?” The tears were streaming down his face as he showed the instruction sheet to the women, who looked and started to laugh as well.

“Well first we have the whole thing in ‘Ingrish’, she was trying to sound reasonable.”

“Huh? What the hell is Ingrish?”

Kay tried to explain. “Well… the cribs come from China and when the instructions are printed into English… well, they mispronounce words or use the wrong word…. sometimes.” The twins had been so far removed for these mundane types of activities they weren’t entirely sure if they were having their legs pulled or not.

“That makes absolutely no sense; whatsoever!”

“And looking at what you have on the floor and these plans, I’d say the instructions don’t fit – they’re the wrong ones, guys. Someone must have opened up the box to look at this and maybe a couple of others, and when they put it back got them turned around, mixed up. It isn’t a problem, I know this particular brand, I think I can wing it.”

After two days, and a lot of help from Mike, the nursery had been painted, furniture installed and all manner of baby supplies stored away awaiting the arrival of the newest members of the Black family.


	20. Chapter 20

Beau was immensely satisfied with himself. He had his crew back together again, it was so easy to have his small crew get them when they were being transferred. Granted the cabin wasn’t exactly the place he wanted to be but, it was a start. He would have to sneak back down to the Vale headquarters in Vegas to try and salvage his plans. It was long overdue.

Tallis was changing from the orange prison jumpsuit, into what the coordinator had provided. Later she would rectify that situation. Black tee and jeans was so….so normal. She tried using water to simulate her signature spiky hair without much success. Decker was just pleased to free of chains and be able to have a cigarette.

“I’m going down tonight to see exactly how much damage to my overall plan has been done. Once I find that out, we can locate Charlotte. He’d had a few leads, at the moment he believed she had been spirited out of the country and was somewhere in Europe.

The headquarters was deserted and it looked like everyone cleared out in a hurry. His pass still worked, finding all offices were empty, files were still in and on desks and in cabinets. It was strange as he walked the halls. His office was as he had left it, right down to the ledger he’d taken a look at when trying to find the children.

It surprised him to realize that had been three almost four weeks earlier. He had stopped everything until he could get his crew together. He was good at waiting. This was strange for the Vale, even in the evenings there were usually a few individuals wandering the halls, working on projects and the like. The organization was home to a lot of the people that belonged.

Of course, he had not been keeping track of news in any way. There was no access or internet in the mountains.

Leaving the premises, he stopped at a news stand asking for a few back issues of the dailies, explaining he’d been out of the country on business and was hoping to catch up. The owner obliged by bringing out a pile of past editions, going back almost three months.

“Take any you’d like, they’re on their way to recycling anyway.” Putting them in the trunk of his car he headed back up to the cabin trying to puzzle out what could have happened at headquarters.

“What the hell!?” The first few papers revealed nothing but the regular mundane news reporting on global affairs and local oddities. Skipping through a few of the publications he found the group from approximately three weeks prior. The headline had him spiraling. “EXPLOSION IN CANYON – ARIZONA DESERT COMMUNITY IN SHOCK!!” the following were just as outrageous “233 MEMBERS OF A COMMUNITY GROUP CASUALTIES IN MASSIVE COLLAPSE IN ARIZONA DESERT”.

What had gone on? Arizona? He thumbed through all the papers looking for the last day he had been in Las Vegas. He read everything from that day on, it took him more than an hour.

Sitting back he was sweating, hyperventilating compartmentalizing the information he had read. They must have found something in the desert, calling the membership to meet. It was the only answer he could come up with. That would explain the invariable fact that headquarters was empty. To verify that conclusion he would have to contact the other chapters.

It had to be the brothers, no one else would have done something so rash. Did that mean the treasure was now out of the question? One article mentioned the recovery of three men, still alive, pulled from the rock. There had been no names, no indication if it was indeed the brothers Black. Did that stop his plans for obtaining the diary, the records and the treasure? Was it all under a mountain of rock and debris now? On Hopi and Navaho tribal lands no less. His intuition said that just couldn’t be, he was of the opinion no one would bury such a cache, would they?

Tallis entered quietly, waiting for the coordinator to acknowledge her. Were they going to get Charlotte? Did he still expect to eliminate Cameron Black? Beau noticed the Asian woman staring, making her wait. She worked only for him now, he would get around to her when he was damn good and ready.

Raising his hooded eyes toward her he indicated with a nod for her to take a seat. “Tallis, I need your opinion, no shading or trying to say what you think I want to hear. I want your take on this.” Throwing the papers towards her he waited while she read. There was absolutely no indication it made any impact on her whatsoever.

“Do what do you make of it?”

“The magicians.” Well that was blunt.

“And, why would you say that? There is no indication in any of the stories they were involved. How do you believe it was them and not something or someone else?” She sighed, sometimes she had a hard time believing this man was the one who orchestrated everything, convince Charlotte to… go after the twins.

“One, they’ve managed to skirt absolutely everything you put in place. Two, they were totally set against the “Vale”. And don’t look at me like that, I have eyes and a brain – I don’t know everything but do know the basics. Three, you told me they would stop at nothing to take the organization down, especially after that attempt last year was it? And, finally where are they? According to one of those newspapers a few weeks back they were travelling around the world with that stupid idea of giving shows to find information on where the brats were.” She looked at him and his confusion. “Oh, you didn’t read that far back did you. They gave an interview, the great Black twins spoke to the press asking for help. Oh yes, that last article, want to make a bet two of those ‘survivors’ are the brothers.”

Beau was thinking, it could very well be the way she laid it out. It made sense. If he followed that line of thinking they were resting or recuperating somewhere, they would have to be. Anyone caught in that massive collapse would be hurt, quite badly. But why Arizona and why now?

Making his decision he got up and paced over to the door, opening it and looking out into the thickly forested area in the mountains overlooking Vegas. “First things first, lets find out where our elusive twins are. Once found I’ll decide how to proceed.”

“You now don’t want them taken out?”

“I didn’t say that, exactly. But, at this juncture I need information. I need to know about the diary, journals, treasure and artwork – where it is being held.”

“You mean all that stuff Charlotte recovered last year?”

“No. A much, much bigger score my dear. Enough to never have to comply with anyone ever again, buy and go wherever and whenever we please.” Her eyes shone with the image that invoked. He was also thinking he could rebuild the Vale in his own design, there would be no one stopping him now.

He was pissed, he couldn’t manage getting from the bedroom to the kitchen easily. It was after midnight, Kay was sleeping soundly. She deserved a full night’s sleep.

Since returning to the Archive there hadn’t been much alone time. Sex had been out of question. It was okay he guessed. He’d lived a long time with periods of no sexual release by choice. After Lexi it had been almost a year before he ventured out into having hookups and liaisons. When they were touring, looking for the babes, well it was easier not having entanglements. It wasn’t that he didn’t want too, it just wasn’t the time or place. Their minds and resolve had to be focused on finding Jonathan’s kids.

Managing to make it out into the nook he started the water to boil. He would have preferred to have something stronger, it was just one of those nights. “Oh Dina, do you have any idea how hard this is?” The whistle of the kettle brought him back to the tea, throwing in a tea bag and propping himself comfortably against the counter.

He looked down at the white plaster encircling his ankles knowing, without a doubt, that the escapes were going to be that much more painful once they healed. He wondered how many times someone could break their ankles and still be able to walk correctly. Sighing, he was not looking forward to months of rehab at any rate. A headache had started and was now making itself known. If he was the paranoid type, he would think he was having a relapse or maybe another stroke, it almost felt that way.

Hobbling over to the couch, he brought his cup with him, resting carefully so he could gaze out on the city nightscape. He loved New York. After the events in Arizona, the explosion; he had ignored his inner thoughts. Now alone they came at him from all sides.

More than two hundred people, he was directly responsible for those lost lives. It was a horrendous admission. He had to put his tea down because his hands were shaking so badly. He and Jonathan had agreed it was the only way to end the pain, ensure the safety of their loved ones. And, he was okay with it when he believed he would be joining the group at the end scenario. He would only have to come to grips with what they had done with God. But, now what?

They weren’t killers. At least that’s what he had always believed. Even when put in the position, the impossible choices, he had always chosen the high road. He didn’t know how to reconcile this and didn’t think he ever would.

“Thinking about how you’re going to live with it?” Jonathan had come from his room quietly. Cameron hadn’t heard him. Well, he guessed, that would be reasonable he didn’t have to hobble which was excessively difficult to disguise. He looked meaningfully at the eyes that were mirrors of his own. Without even speaking it out loud he realized that Jonathan was having the same issues, thoughts and remorse. They were so much alike, it was scary.

They sat together in a mutual remorseful silence until the front door opened. It was late, or early depending on your point of view. Mike and Dina had gone out on a date, it had been a long time. They had decided they needed time to decompress and reignite what was between them.

The twins heard the quiet conversation as they said goodnight to each other. Mike had made the decision to get his home ready to bring his boys back. It had been three months and he was missing his sons.

Since they had made the decision to stick with the boys, Mike had closed up his apartment, took an extended leave from his FBI career and basically left everything behind. The last couple of weeks things had turned around drastically and he believed it was safe to bring Owen and Tony back home where they belonged.

Dina had loved having his constant presence but understood. This was to be a special evening for them, not an ending but a change.

She quietly ascended the stairs, hoping that wouldn’t disturb the other occupants.

“He’ll be back once the boys come home?” Cameron was genuinely happy for his friend. She had stuck through all of this crap, thick and thin. It was a godsend even if it was a burden.

“I didn’t think anyone would be up this late.” A smile flashed through her features until she looked closer at the two men sitting, in the dark, on the couch. The light from the moon gave them an odd appearance but she could see from the stance, hear the sorrow in his voice, something was bothering him, probably both of them.

Taking off her light jacket, folding it over the banister at the top of the stairs and dropping her bag on the kitchen nook she walked over to the two of them and sat, facing both. She clicked on the small reading lamp next the chair she sat on. It didn’t take a genius to know the twins were in turmoil. She had spent a lot of time talking them through problems, soothing ruffled feathers and bringing a sense of calm to Jonathan and Cameron Black.

It looked like she would have to do it again. The dark circles under their eyes, the slouched shoulders and the shaking hands indicated it was something that was tearing at them. As one, so was the other. They were so linked together, if one was having issues, the other would most likely follow. It had always been that way.

“What are you two worried about now, other than the normal messes you get yourselves in?” It was easier to start with a bit of a joke, get them to relax a little. Unfortunately, she was dismayed to see it wouldn’t work with whatever was bothering them. “Come on boys, something is obviously wearing away at those brains of yours. Sitting alone in the dark isn’t an answer, you’re just hiding from whatever it is and you know that’s not good.” The two men just looked at their hands, Cameron sighing dismally, Jonathan sucking in his bottom lip. “Look, maybe you can just tell me what it is and we can talk about it. Maybe it isn’t as bad as you think, yeah?” Hopeful they would confide in her. It couldn’t be about the babies, that was being rectified as they spoke. The danger was less than it had been and they still had security and protection. The Vale was out of the …. “Damn it.” As she was speaking it hit her, she thought she understood what the problem was.

“Cam and Jon listen to me….YOU HAD NO OTHER OPTION.” Two sets of blue eyes looked up and stared at her. “What you did was the right thing to do.”

“Not so sure about that D. Two hundred…more than two hundred lives.” It was exactly what she had thought. They were lost in the knowledge of what they had done. There hadn’t been another choice, the entire team, once they realized what the twins had done, found they agreed. The Vale had hounded them, threatened them and was still coming after them and going after the youngest of them. It was an understandable outcome.

The relief was the fact the two of them had managed to escape the same end. Survivor’s guilt? No, that wasn’t it. They had survived certain death by shear chance or, a calculated response instituted by their grandfather.

Kevin, the aide, had arrived at the last moment, ensuring they got out. He had been willing to give up his life for the sake of the two brothers. They in turn had committed themselves to share in the same fate as those they had coerced and tricked into coming to Arizona.

It was a miracle they had made it as was the fact Kevin managed to live. None of them still had any clear idea what had gone on. Details were sketchy but it looked like the aide had shown up with a crew of four others, armed, to ensure the upper membership of the Vale did not leave that cavern. As far as Dina knew the autopsies of those pulled from the rubble had shown what was to be expected in that kind of event. However, a couple of the bodies showed signs of gunshots, so far unexplained. Kay and Mike had tried to keep the investigation away from the twins. There was no proof they had anything to do with the collapse; residual evidence from whatever kind of charges they had used, mysteriously was absent. The entire thing was an enigma. Questions were there, what kind of meeting was going on and how did the twins connect to the organization. Why were they all there? It was going to be several more weeks or even months before the entire area would be excavated; that is if the Hopi and Navaho allowed it. Maybe that’s why the twins had chosen the area in the first place; restricted and difficult to do anything on the land.

That was beside the point though. At this very moment Dina knew the twins were trying to come to terms with it and they were having a problem doing that.

“You did the right thing. Everyone is safe….now. You can’t hold yourselves responsible for that end game. That organization could have left you alone. No one would have been hurt and things would have gone on as they had always done but, they made the choice. They hurt people, killed people. Jonathan was in prison because of some screwed up vision. They threatened you and anyone around you, what were you supposed to do? The law couldn’t or wouldn’t help. You should not mourn their passing, be secure in the knowledge they won’t be able to damage anyone else. You made sure of that.”

“Understanding and being able to live with that are two different things.” It was a quiet affirmation, Jonathan’s voice was low in his throat, gruff with emotion. “We knew all of that before we decided but we weren’t supposed to be here after it was done. We would answer for it when we come face to face with our maker. Not now. How are we supposed to go on with the weight of those lives on our hearts and souls?” She noticed the wetness around their eyes, they were hurting.

“You’ve always tried to walk the right path, your entire lives. This….is no different. It was the right thing to do. I can see you, you aren’t what you think you are. You aren’t killers.” They were shaking their heads. “I know that’s what you believe, you aren’t. You were bringing justice to those who were forgotten.”

“We aren’t judges of humanity, that’s what caused this shit in the first place. They put themselves above everyone else. Judge and jury, and then we turned around and did the exact same thing.” That was the crux of this situation, the total belief they had lowered themselves to same base instinct and made the judgement and carried out the punishment. It wasn’t their place to do it. She would try a different argument.

“What about David and Robert? Would you have wanted them to be in this predicament? Because that’s what would have happened. Your mother knew it, James knew it. They waited for you to come to the conclusions yourself. Remember that letter? The reason behind it? You were to be able to deal with and understand, without outside interference before you could accomplish what needed to be done. If you look at it that way, they were right and you did what had to be done. If you two weren’t strong enough you would never have found the letter nor be able to actually complete the task.” She took another deep breath, the realization she was getting through to them, saw it in their expressions. “Just go back and think about everything you know. Maybe you should get more history on your legacy. They said this was part of your overall duties being the descendants, of a great plan. Sort of like warriors for the good?” That sounded so hokey but if it got through to the brothers it was what she would use.  
They started to come around. Their eyes looked a bit clearer and the defeat in their respective body position changed ever so slightly.

“We should talk to your grandfather….” Two sets of eyes, laced with suspicion stared back at her. “I mean, he would know more than anyone else, about it.” The tension eased back. “And…all of the group should be included. You should clear the air, let us in. You promised, no secrets. We don’t judge you, you know that guys. And, we’re all still here.” The audible sighs gave her some hope she had managed to penetrate the wall, maybe a little.

“I guess….we could do that.”


	21. Chapter 21

“They’re at the Archive.” Beau looked up from the reports he was reading. Back in the Vale headquarters he was making himself at home.

“What do you mean back at the Archive, weren’t they out in southeast Asia or something?” That was the last ‘official’ reported whereabouts. Of course, they were fairly certain they were the direct cause of the disaster in the Hopi traditional tribal lands.

No sightings of the twins had been reported for the last month. Speculation was they had recovered their babies and were again hiding from public scrutiny.

“Any sign of the brats? Charlotte?”

“No, nothing.” Okay if they were at the Archive, at least it was a place to start. The treasure was still out there, for the taking. All he needed were the kids or the twins, whichever he could get his hands on. He didn’t care about the Vale’s overall plans, the principals other than the fact there were connections with government and leaders of industry. He could work with that.

“It’ll have to be the Black twins then, if we’re going to get what we want.” He called his remaining crew, giving them instructions to get the two men anyway they could. After he extracted the information he required, well then they could put an end to them both. As for Charlotte’s demand to keep Jonathan healthy – what was the point, she wasn’t in the picture any longer and he couldn’t see a reason to bother.

The casts had been removed that morning, Cynthia had come by to check them out. Jonathan’s arm was healing but the damage to his tendons was serious, it looked like he would be wearing at least a sling for the foreseeable future. They had the assistance of their group to help with routine tasks and keep their spirits up.

David and Robert were to be coming home but, on the advice of everyone, including the doctor they would stay with Charles, Percy and the nanny for the next week, at an undisclosed location. Mike and Kay had received communications from their CIA contacts that something was in the works, against the brothers. Not exactly sure who but, there was definite chatter on the dark web, something big. Contracts had been offered up with a huge incentive attached.

Security was increased and there was a total complete media blackout. Jordan and Vivian were warned to stay away from the computers, phones and anything else that connected to the outside world, for the time being.

Kay was in one of the back workrooms, completing a report when she heard the cannister. “No, that can’t be happening. And, how is it….” She never finished, the knockout gas did its work. Decker had reasoned that the best approach would be to do it arms-length. Instead of trying to out and out shoot the brothers, why not introduce a toxic agent to subdue any in the building.

The time had been carefully chosen. The security teams were between shifts. Kay was assigned to the brothers’ personal protection, by choice on this day. The others had gone somewhere, all of them. Beau, when advised and didn’t care where everyone else was, he was more interested in the two brothers.

The team found them in two of the bedrooms, passed out. It was noted that they were both incapacitated in some way. One had something like a fiberglass support on his left arm and the other appeared to have casts on his ankles. This was perfect, they would be in no shape to fight them when they regained consciousness.

James’ team had watched the entire episode from across the street. They had this planned. Kay had arrived a day earlier with news they had found Tallis, in a café down the street from the Archive. She had dyed her hair and was wearing jeans and a black tee shirt, trying to be inconspicuous; fading into the crowd similarly dressed. A surveillance team snapped a picture and when shown, Jonathan smirked and said he’d never forget that face, definitely Tallis.

The deception was in full swing. Both brothers had made sure they ‘looked’ like they hadn’t healed and would have no fight in them. Their grandfather had decided it was best to let it play out, see what this guy had in mind. There still was no information on him other than what they had gleaned from the internet sources starting about twenty years previous.

Cameron was pretty sure that he was after the treasure. They still hadn’t fully explained to the group what that entailed. The only downside to the whole thing was the fact they were putting themselves in the line of fire again, allowing themselves to be drugged. James was fairly certain their genetic makeup would assist with them being able to counter any type of agent introduced. It was known they recovered from being incapacitated with ketamine the first time that had happened. When they looked into it, were surprised to discover it was unusual not to have more of a reaction; that was until they discovered the genetic reason at any rate.

Once waking from the gas, Kay called in to ensure the team had been able to follow. Placing a tracker in each of the twins’ shoes was added insurance. Wanting to discover who, what and where was paramount to putting an end to the last of the hurdles the brothers had to deal with.

Preparing earlier in the day, they had discussed at length the possibilities. Assuming it would either be a team coming in and subduing them as they had previously done or some kind of incapacitating agent. Neither of the twins wanted any of their friends at the Archive and most specially not the women. Kay, as the agent in charge of their protection, had squashed any hope of them convincing her to leave with the others. Mike was reticent at leaving his partner alone with the twins but, she outranked him and it had been reluctantly accepted.

Procuring replicas of their various appliances from their injuries they tried to create the illusion of them still being in the process of healing. Jonathan had the worse of it having just removed the fiberglass contraption; his arm was still weak and he should be all rights still using a sling. Cameron’s ankles had healed but the strength had not yet returned; however, when push came to shove both were confident, they would be able to move and perform any way necessary.

Cameron woke up in the back of a darkened van, Jonathan was laying next to him. The vehicle was moving and he heard the faint voices of whoever was driving. Nudging his brother. “Jon….” It was whispered. “Jon….wake up dude.” The man uttered a small moan and turned his head towards his brother’s voice.

“On the way to whatever it is….and who?”

“Pretty sure it’s Beau….if it isn’t we definitely read everything wrong.”

“How long you been awake?”

“Maybe five minutes. How’s the head? Whatever type of gas used, I think it’s stronger than anything we’ve heard of before. I have a fantastic headache and my eyes are still watering.”

“Me too. They wouldn’t use something…. lethal do you think?”

“They could I guess, depending on what they want. Pretty sure he’s looking for a big payday. Still don’t understand where Charlotte fits in all of this.” Jonathan had been racking his brain for the same answers. He understood where the Vale had been coming from and at some level could understand where this Beau person would be but Charlotte? Why?

The van stopped. The crunch of gravel under several sets of boots filtered through to the brothers, just before the back doors flew open revealing Tallis and Decker.

Blinking his eyes against the brightness of the light now shining in Jonathan grimaced. Cameron just stared. Tallis was grinning and holding a gun, aimed at his twin’s head. “I wouldn’t.” It was a simple statement, causing the Asian woman’s eyes to grow wide.

“Only need one of you.” Jonathan returned that with another grin.

“Think so? Go ahead….shoot then.” Tallis hesitated and looked at Decker. The coordinator said only one was needed and now she wasn’t sure what any of this meant. Before she could make her decision one way or the other Beau walked out of the office building, looking down his nose at the two brothers. He put his hand on Tallis’ gun and pushed it to point towards the ground.

“Let’s not be too hasty. Get them inside.” Decker grabbed Jonathan, squeezing his ‘bad’ arm and pulled him out of the van. He yelped and almost stumbled to the ground without the guy’s steadying hold. Cameron on the other hand shook away the hands that were pulling at him, insisting he could get out on his own. Tallis just enjoyed watching the magician try and awkwardly get himself out and on his feet. With his hands secured in front of him with zip ties and the casts still on his ankles, it was anything but graceful.

Pushing the twins in front of them with guns at their backs they entered the offices of the Vale Headquarters in Las Vegas.

Decker roughly pushed them both into two chairs set up in what they remembered was Charles’ office. The two stepped back, settling themselves against the wall. Beau Smith looked at both of the men in front of him. They weren’t anything special that he could see, both were hurt in some way. Neither appeared overtly strong or confident and he couldn’t quite get his mind around why they were such a pain to the organization and an obsession of the woman Charlotte.

He steepled his hands in front of him as he scrutinized the two illusionists.

As for the brothers, staying quiet and still, as their training kicked in; they waited to see what was going to be revealed, why was this person interested in them. Suspecting it had to do with the treasure was only part of it. He came out of nowhere, coerced their half-sister and employed an attempt to assassinate them. They wanted to know why.

“Gentlemen you are, shall we say, difficult to contact. I’ve been trying for more than a year to…get your attention.” Jonathan’s eyebrows quirked up but he didn’t say anything. “Nothing to say?”

“Oh, I have plenty to say, just not exactly sure where to start.” Beau laughed at that. Even with the current state of their predicament, there was an underlying unwillingness to acknowledge their defeat.

“No matter. You are finally here and I will get what I want.”

“Which is?”

“Certainly, we aren’t going to go through all that nonsense again? You know damn well what this pertains to. If you profess you don’t, I would like to understand why you took out the Vale?”

“We have no idea what you’re referring to Mr. Smith. Remember we were involved in that mess as well, we barely got out with our lives.”

“You did. I understand you and one other person are the only survivors and the only source of information as to what exactly transpired, making what you have to say highly suspect. Please be aware that I too have been apart of the ongoing problems with you two over the past couple of years, so the idea that you aren’t involved, again highly unlikely.”

“Believe what you may. Still can’t help you with whatever it is you require.” Beau stood clasping his hands behind his back. Stared at the two men, both of whom showed nothing but disdain with the expressions they wore.

“I would suggest you be a little more accommodating. You are here, bound and held against your will – with no backup coming to help you. I want the key.”

Jonathan laughed and Cameron smirked. “Key? What key…and, to what?” Beau turned and slammed his hands onto the desk.

“The treasure, I know you’ve found it and you must have the key – why else would the Vale have been searching for you and tracking you down the last couple of years?” The bastard didn’t have a clue but they wanted something. That was why they decided to go with this deception.

“Well, yes the Vale did run us down but we’ve settled that. I suspect you know about that in Arizona. You believe there’s a key – I guess you could say that.”

They were finally seeing reason, Beau re-took his seat behind the desk. Both twins had slowly managed to wiggle enough room in the zip cords so they could, within seconds be free. Cameron had been fidgeting, pushing at the hidden attachments on the casts encircling his ankles allowing him to still appear incapacitated. When Jonathan gave him the signal, they would put the plan in motion. It wouldn’t take much, the contraption on his arm was only there by a prayer.

Beau motioned to Tallis and Decker to come closer, holding the guns firmly behind each of their ears.

“A bit of a stupid move, wouldn’t you say brother?” Cameron was looking at Jonathan. Tallis pressed the muzzle of her gun against the back of his head. Jonathan nodded.

“You can’t really hire smart people these days.” Beau couldn’t follow what they were talking about. He held all the cards.

“I think you should watch what you say….”

“I guess we should tell him?” Jonathan smirked and the laugh escaped again.

“I think you should. Its time we end this, don’t you agree?” Why they were acting this way was beyond him.

“Why are you persisting with this?”

“Because we actually hold all the cards Beau. We do know about a key but it takes both of us, so if you shoot either your goal is gone.” Eyes wide, he shook his head.

“No that can’t be….I’m sure it’s just a….”

“Our great-grandfather was a genius and anything you may want requires both of us. It’s the only way you can even get close.” Tallis engaged the trigger. Cameron stiffened slightly thinking he may have misjudged this person. Until he saw the indecision and the shake of his head at the woman.

“I want it all.” Well that was interesting. He didn’t indicate what he thought he was after. Did he know or was he guessing?

“You don’t know do you? I mean you have no idea what you’re looking for?” Jonathan had thought this man that had corrupted Charlotte was smarter than he really was. He didn’t have any idea. He looked at Cam, they would have a little fun.

“It’s in the Arizona desert and need us both to open it. But we’ll have to take you there personally. It’s the only way.”

“You can draw a map.”

“No. It’s in Jon’s head, not feasible. Either way you still need both of us.”

“I don’t understand why. If I recall blood is required, don’t need two of you for that.”

“Combination of DNA – living DNA, and a code, sorry.” He was thinking that was probably the reason they were after the two babies, an insurance policy. These two were huge pains but he did have them and they weren’t at the top of their game.

“Okay – any funny business and I’ll make you suffer, got it.”

“Still won’t take you….yet.” This is the reason they agreed to do this.

“We want to know why? And, not because of the money, why target Charlotte?” Ah, he decided it wouldn’t matter, they wouldn’t be returning in any event. Maybe he’d give them a little bit to gnaw on for the time being.

“Full history? Or, short version – your choice.”

“Oh want to know all of it. You’re a nobody, you have no connections to the Vale that we could find.” He was going to enjoy this.

“Your father was, shall we say, promiscuous. Imagine my surprise when I discovered he was my father as well.”

They didn’t expect that. Sharing a look, they were wondering just how old this guy was.

Beau looked at them carefully gaging their reactions – nothing.

“About twenty-two years ago I discovered my birth certificate in my mother’s personal effects. She died alone and destitute. At first, I didn’t believe it, she had never once mentioned the man. I decided I would reach out. There must be a way I could get to you, Cameron. I knew who you were and wasn’t entirely sure we were related but, the evidence did point that way. As you know, it is almost impossible to talk to you. That bitch, your producer wouldn’t even give me five minutes!”

He was getting agitated and the twins were hoping for the rest of it before they would have to do something.

“We weren’t responsible for that. Cameron was and is big time news. And up until two years ago you couldn’t have known about me.”

“Well I did find out about you. Your secret wasn’t that hard to discover. I researched everything I could and it took time. Eventually I came across your uncle, Charles. That man is very easy to manipulate regarding certain things. I befriended him.”

“He wouldn’t have done anything like that, I mean he wouldn’t have revealed his connection to us.”

“You’d be surprised what someone will tell you under the right circumstances and a little help. Devil’s Breath is very effective in fact.” Jonathan was starting to understand what had happened, he couldn’t help it, his brain just figured out any puzzle handed to him.

“But, there is no record of you before the 1980’s. He would have checked you out.”

“Not if he got a story of hardship, he is compassionate, to a fault. He actually paid for my tuition so I could take over the books for the Vale. Of course, I wasn’t privy to a lot of what went on over there but, I did find out about you two and of our sister Charlotte.”

Cameron noticed that the gun against his head had eased up. Maybe Tallis didn’t know about any of this.

“But, why bring her into it? She was, is sick. What did you tell her?” He started to giggle to himself.

“That was really quite funny – she thought I was coming on to her at a bar and she sort of told me about meeting you Cameron, that you were great friends but your father forbade you to see her. She blubbered on about that for quite some time, especially after I gave her a dose of my special assistant. Apparently, there was some kind of diary that held the secrets of obtaining this great fortune, that your or should I say our father had hidden across the world. Imagine my surprise when I discovered that was only half of it!”

Jonathan was seething beneath his mask. This asshole was nothing but a greedy son-of-bitch, taking advantage of anyone and anything he could come across. Cameron shot him a warning look. His twin knew his brother well, not yet. WAIT.

“It didn’t take much to fuel her anger towards you Cameron. Something about Sebastian Black really made her determined to hurt you and the family Black. She is quite adept at criminal activities and she was the one that came up with the plan to frame you, or I should say Cameron. She was devastated to discover there were two of you.”

“So, your telling me you scrubbed your identity, befriended our uncle and coerced our half-sister because of some slight you think WE did to you?”

“Not at all. I just want the money. The Vale is gone thanks to you two maniacs – thank you by the way. Charlotte seems to have fallen off the grid. It’s all working out quite well actually, now that I have you here.” Cameron spared a glance at Tallis.

As a magician he could read people, she was hurting and angry. She had no clue what this man had done to her ‘friend’. The money was one thing, but what he had put in place was something else.

“Any thing else you’d like to know, before we head out, to where did you say Arizona?” Jonathan grunted and rammed his head as far back as he could surprising Decker enough to make him drop his gun. He turned, now loose from the bindings and removing the fiberglass castings, swinging it as hard as he could, knocking the man to the floor. Grabbing up the gun he pointed at him and shook his head.

At the same time, Cameron had felt the gun leave his head. He turned to see Tallis just standing there looking between the twins and her benefactor. She levelled the gun at Beau.

“I thought it was strange when she started doing those things for you. You made it worse, fueling her delusions about Sebastian. We’d always been a team, we were…are friends. You screwed her up even more than she already was. I should shoot you right here and now.” Cameron stood, shaking the casts away and gently grabbing the gun from her shaking hands. She was in shock, he pushed her towards a chair near the wall.

Facing the flabbergasted Accountant he put all his attention on the man. “You are some piece of work….brother.” It was said with disdain, I should end you right now but, I just can’t seem to kill people, no matter what they’ve done to me and mine. Jon call Kay. I think we’re about done here.”

The whole mess would have to be sorted out by law enforcement. The two brothers were fed up. This being the last straw.

The brothers secured the three of them in the chairs and walked out onto the boulevard, realizing they were in Las Vegas and a few blocks from the strip.

“Oh crap. How are we going to get home? I don’t even remember being flown here, do you?” They must have been drugged heavier than they had believed caused them some concern. I hope that Kay knows how far they took us.” Jonathan had already dialed the number connecting with Mike almost immediately.

“Cameron? Jonathan?” Turning they saw the agent walking towards them with a team of four men, other agents they surmised. The smile she got from her illusionist banished any concern or worry she may have been harboring.

They had lost them when they loaded them onto the cargo plane, which hadn’t been expected. It took some time for them to follow. The GPS trackers had helped the closer they got to Vegas. It was just a matter of figuring out which Vale building they had been brought to.

“Thank god you two are alright. Did you get what you needed?” He winked at her. Jonathan shrugged and then smiled.

“I think we’ll be fine. All I want right now is a good meal and some quiet time. Without someone trying to shoot me.”

“I’d like to go home, to the Archive.” Cameron looked up just as a group walking across the street spotted them. He noted the signs. “Actually, right now in fact, I don’t think I can do the fan thing right now.” Kay indicated to the other agents to flank them as they made their way back the way they came, clamoring into the blacked-out SUV.

“The LVPD will clean that mess up and report back to us.”


	22. Chapter 22

Seven and half hours later the twins walked into the Archive, into the waiting arms of their friends and family, exhausted but happy and calm.

Dina had been trying to come to terms with all of the upcoming changes. She’d taken the time to talk to Mike regarding babies and how this was going to change all of their lives. When it was still just a future possibility, she had been fine with it. Now it was only days away.

The twins hadn’t had time to process everything that had happened and were floundering within themselves. They had to show confidence, which neither of them had at the moment. The last couple of years had been just trying to survive.

After having a cup of coffee and things returning to a semblance of normalcy they both sat themselves in the living room. They had some decisions to make. The others had all wandered off to complete different tasks and enjoy the relative peace of the moment. Kay and Mike had meetings with both the CIA and Deakins at the FBI, it was time to return to their normal lives. It was quiet in the Archive.

“We have to make some decisions about the future. Cameron it’s only fair to tell you I’m done.” His brother wasn’t telling him anything he’d already suspected. “I can’t do the magic thing any longer. I mean I love working the designs and engineering but not the performing. That’s always been your thing. The last two years has really shown me I don’t belong there. I should have said no to New York, I wasn’t thinking straight and look where that got me and you. It would be better for all of us if I just stay in the background.” His sigh was heartfelt. Cameron realized sometime ago this was going to be the outcome. He’d seen his brother struggle, trying to keep up appearances and do what he thought he wanted.

After everything Cameron had promised himself, he would listen to Jonathan, really listen and support whatever his decision would be. Now with his two sons, his twin was going to have more than enough to deal with.

As for the show, it would depend on Kay and to some extent the others. He would give it up if that’s what they wanted, especially Kay.

“Cam….did you hear me?” He shook himself, his brother must have been talking to him. He smiled.

“Yes, just thinking things through. I’m not sure I’ll be continuing, with the magic I mean.” That made Jonathan’s eyes go wide with surprise.

“What? You live for it man – how are you going to give it up?”

“If Kay wants me to, I will. I love her Jon and I would do anything for her. I don’t have to be the ‘greatest illusionist alive’.” Jonathan wasn’t so sure about that. His twin lived and breathed magic. It was true though, he had seen a deep change in the brother he had lived with for his entire life. Cynthia Goodman had warned him in, at one of the last sessions he had with her that all the events, especially the medical issues would cause changes for both of them. It would do something, it couldn’t not. Faced with imminent death around each corner, being stalked and threatened, forced to make distasteful decisions would shape their view of the world to something that would not necessarily conform to how they had processed life before two years ago.

“I think I understand where you’re coming from. If Jessalyn wanted me to do something, take myself away from this life, I would consider it a distinct possibility. I couldn’t and wouldn’t deny her, she makes me whole, complete.”

Romantic love had never been what drove the twins. Family and love for them was something they understood and committed to. This new type of love, giving oneself to another was a foreign concept for each of them. Neither had been prepared for the realization of what they would do, suffer or give up for the love of the women in their lives.

The silence started to invade the space, making it necessary to turn their attention away from their personal truths, at least for the moment.

“What about the treasure room, cavern?”

“That’s going to be a problem. Do we tell the others what we did? I mean all of it?”

“I hadn’t thought much beyond the explosion. I didn’t think we’d have to deal with it – no one would know about it and we weren’t supposed to be here. I guess we’ll have to, at least to get some help with it. I don’t want to just destroy all of it; what if there are works of art and historical artifacts in that cache. Do you want to be responsible for the world losing that? I sure as hell don’t.”

“Mom did say it was our decision so I guess we have to make it. As for our grandfather, not sure I entirely trust him. Look at his past decisions, for good or bad, he just ignored the overall problem rather than face it.” Cameron had been thinking about it, James having stepped away from what he himself thought was a family obligation had, in retrospect, not been the best of choices. A lot of what happened, just worsened without interference. It was true he more than likely couldn’t have stopped a lot of it but the Vale had basically run without oversight or checks and balances for years, without anyone saying or doing anything. Cameron was sure part of what they were supposed to do was fix that.

“Well I don’t want it, I mean the responsibility. The Vale has to be set right but we decided we weren’t the ones to lead it. We’re going to have to come up with something. And, I think the first thing we should do is destroy the information that could hurt, rather than help.” Cameron knew he was referring to the blackmail sources in some of the cabinets. Files containing information that could irrefutably harm, both individuals and countries, should be burned into oblivion.

They were both nodding, not having to verbalize what each was thinking. It short circuited the necessity of talking things out sometimes, this twin thing they shared.

Jonathan coughed. This next piece of business was the hardest for him and he believed it probably always would be. Flashes from his three months with her assaulted his brain making him cringe.

“And…what about Charlotte?” Cameron didn’t know what to say. He didn’t want to deal with his half-sister, regardless of the fact a lot of it wasn’t initially her fault, it was hard for him to not hold her responsible. His brother had suffered and if he was reading him right, still dealt with some serious repercussions from that episode. He got up, rubbing his hands against his jeans. Jonathan noticed, Cam had started doing that a few months back, along with the pacing. Agitation. “I know you don’t want to think about her but we have to.” He had lowered his voice, to almost a whisper.

This was the most difficult thing for him. If he discussed Charlotte, he would have to deal with the memories of the three months he had spent being and doing something that wasn’t initially in his makeup. Biggest problem for him was the fact that it was part of his makeup; otherwise, how could he have done it in the first place. Struggling with it, almost daily, was something he was trying to come to terms with.

Jessalyn had been supportive, allowing him to wallow when he needed to and making him face his demons when he woke screaming at night. It was happening less often but he knew it would plague him for the rest of his life. Prison was the other monster that invaded his dreams, fighting to survive. It made him less forgiving and compassion, well he had to fake that some times. He knew the feelings were wrong and he was working on it. There had to be a way to accept all of it, he just hadn’t found it yet.

“I’ve thought about it Jon and I think I get where you’re coming from. James told me last time we talked that she seems to be coming out of the worst of the drug induced delusions. Believes we should come and talk to her. At the very least to try and break her obsession with you.” That made Jonathan snap his head up.

“What…still? Thought with the medical intervention she would have realized that was impossible!” He had hoped that part of this mess was in the past. “I don’t think…I’m not sure I could do that Cam.” His twin felt empathic but also realized he would have to confront it, the psychiatrist working with their half-sister was trying to break the tendencies that had shaped her world for the past few years.

“Jonathan it will go a long way to bringing her back, maybe not the entire way but enough that she may actually be able to function. They also say it will help you.” Shaking his head Cameron came back over to the couch and crouched down, staring at his twin. “Jon….she’s suffering from a deviant form of OCD “Obsessive Love Disorder exacerbated by the drugs Beau gave her. Why she targeted us is directly due to some kind of childhood sexual abuse at the hands of, more than likely, our father Sebastian.” He saw the turmoil and continued, he had to make him understand. “We owe her at least the chance at regaining something of herself Jon. You owe yourself to be free of the guilt, don’t you think it’s about time?”

He was struggling between doing what he wanted, which was run and hide and what was right. See if they could help break the obsession, free Charlotte and himself from something that should not have happened in the first place.

Kay and Jessalyn, along with Dina arrived breaking the intensity that had overcome the room. The women felt it upon entry. Sharing a quick look, they did not interfere but instead just went into the library and started making coffee. Whatever was happening, they would know soon.

Cameron spared a quick look towards the women. “Just so you understand Jon, I had as much trouble coming to this decision myself. I don’t want to be in the same room with her. She destroyed a part of me that I will never be able to reclaim. My career took a hit, I lost my brother – the one I grew up with, the one I loved and still do. Threats on my life, your life and the well being of our family – how would I want to see her. But the doctors are right, we have to at least give it a try. Again, I think we owe her that much. You owe the mother of your children that much Jon.” He hadn’t meant to bring out that card but it was the one the moved Jonathan.

A slight nod and it was settled. “Make the call, we’ll do it before David and Robert come home.”

In their room later in the evening, while Jonathan was packing Jessalyn sucked up her courage. “Jonathan….” He looked at her with his genuine smile until he saw her demeanor, she wanted something. She was easy to read, especially now that they had been together for months. Sometimes he thought he could actually see into her eyes and know exactly what was on her mind. Tonight, he had his suspicions but waited for the question. “I…want to come with you. And, Cameron I mean.”

Maybe he couldn’t read her as well as he thought. “Why?” She had expected some push back but she really needed to go with them.

“I…just need to. I have to see her. What she did, no matter the reason still keeps me from you.”

“It doesn’t, I’ve told you, you’re all I need. That’s why I asked you to marry me.” He didn’t expect this. Wasn’t sure he could do what needed to be done with her there. “Besides, I don’t believe Cameron would welcome you, or anyone. This is difficult.” She was ready, Kay had already laid the groundwork with her twin. In turn, one evening when Jonathan was out, Jessalyn had broached the subject with the others. He hadn’t raised it with his brother, knowing it would not further his agenda, waiting instead for the reporter to ease him into the idea.

“No, it’s the best way to deal with this love. Everyone understands – we want to help you and Cameron, remember you’re not supposed to keep things between just the two of you.” Oh, for Christ’s sake, his brother had already agreed to this! And, to make it all the worse, he suspected it wouldn’t just be the girls and he and Cam.

“I’m not…NO!” He knew it would be pointless, he threw the pants he had just folded on the bed and sat on the edge, head in hands. “I don’t think I can do this with an audience.” She put him into a hug from behind, resting her head on his back.

“Cynthia Goodman is coming too. You won’t be alone, for any of it. You need some help with this. Jonathan you’re taking on two young lives, you have to be the best you can be. And, right now you aren’t.” That was news to him. He had believed he had managed to get control of himself, his life and his self-destructive thoughts. He hadn’t thought of ending it all for months now. True, he still had nightmares and sometimes would wake up shaking but, he was a lot better than he had been.

“What do you think Cam? Will he go with it, accept it?” This was one time he wasn’t sure. If it had been the Jonathan of his youth, he would have answered yes, no question now, he just didn’t know. It had been hard for him to see the truth of their combined issues. Dealing with the destructive thoughts, especially after surviving the explosion, realty of the situation was almost more than he himself could tolerate. Kay had helped and supported him, he was trying to do the same for his twin.

“He’ll see reason. I told him to concentrate on the boys, it would be best for them as a family unit. It was the only thing I said that made a dent in that brick wall he’s cemented around himself.”

Kay started to rub his shoulders, trying to release the tension and relieve the knots that made him hold himself tight. Laying his head back he let himself melt into her arms.

Jessalyn still held her twin, the embrace giving him the comfort he needed. Cameron was right, Jess was right; actually, all of them were right but, the fear of losing himself still haunted his being. The last two years had pushed him to the brink of insanity. He was okay, he had his family and his Jess.

If he went along with this wouldn’t it just crumble the shaky foundation he had rebuilt. He wasn’t sure he’d be able to crawl back out again if it did. Jumbled thoughts, conflicting emotions raced among his synapsis, warring with what he knew to be the appropriate course of action and the raw emotive response he wanted, to run.

It took long hours before Jessalyn convinced him to try. Those hours were spent in worry and second guessing by his brother. Maybe it was the wrong thing to do, after the second hour without Jonathan coming out Cameron was positive, he really had misread the situation, to the point he almost called to tell James they weren’t coming.

The door opened near the dinner hour. Dina and Mike had returned from picking up take-out Thai, no one was in the mood to try and prepare a meal and were setting up the table. Jessalyn was the first to sit, waiting patiently. Jonathan took his seat next to her; Cameron noted the intensity of his sibling and the way he grabbed at the woman’s hand, holding on tight. For support and to steady himself. “Okay.” That was all he said but the way it said transmitted a world of depth, pain and uncertainty. Jessalyn offered a slight smile and started to fill both of their plates with food.

Cameron watched. His brother was silent through most of the meal barely consuming what was in front of him. He was waiting for something, anger, complaints, anything but it didn’t appear. The conversation among the others was quiet and touched on nothing more pressing or important than the mundane.

His sigh was audible to all of them. He picked up his glass taking a drink of water, clearing his throat, he stared down at his brother who was not hiding the fact he was trying to ignore him. “Jonathan….” He waited, wanting to see his eyes, it would be easier to deal with this. It was a blatant refusal. “Jonathan, look at me.” Jessalyn had been holding onto his hand in a white knuckled grip. “This is ridiculous, Jonathan.”

“Cameron maybe….” Jess and Kay both tried to stop what was coming.

“No, please stay out of this.” The women looked towards Dina who just shrugged. She’d seen this a couple of times in the past, long past. Granted it was usually in the reverse with Jonathan the one demanding his brother take notice and listen to him. She had always put it down to the bond they shared, the twin thing.

There were times when neither would budge from what they believed and it would come down to a battle of wills. This seemed slightly different, Jonathan had said okay. Now she was wondering what the okay was for. Was he going to do it? Would he capitulate and see Charlotte? Everything had been set in motion, Cynthia had been called and she was already on her way. They would meet in Norway – that’s where they had to go.

A grunt came from the end of the table as Jonathan stood, letting Jessalyn’s hand go and walked around the table clockwise slowly, until he was facing his brother.

“I said I would go. That doesn’t mean I think you were right to arrange all of this, with everyone. I know I have problems and should deal with them but, Cam you are NOT my keeper. I can decide for myself what’s right for me. If you really think I can’t do that, maybe we aren’t what we should be.” No one could believe they heard right. The brothers had always been a cohesive unit, they were one and the same. Protecting each other, supporting each other.

Dina was concerned something had broken. Cameron stared at his twin in incomprehension. “Really Jon? After all we’ve been through and that’s what you throw at me?” The connection between the two did not lessen. Jon grabbed onto his brother’s shoulders not allowing him to step away.  
“Listen…to…me, I have to know that you understand. I have to know I do know myself, I CHOOSE my path in life. I don’t need a babysitter.” It was becoming decidedly uncomfortable. “I NEED MY BROTHER…THE GUY WHO STANDS WITH ME, BESIDE ME.”

Maybe he had been trying to direct his life, if he looked at it from Jon’s point of view. The last couple of years had put him in that position. It had become his normal way of dealing with everything…alone. It clicked and Cameron smiled. Jonathan still holding onto him saw the clarity come to his twin and he matched his brother’s smile.


	23. Chapter 23

“Charlotte…how are we feeling today?” The woman looked up from the magazine she was reading. It still bothered her, this whole situation. They came in daily, talked to her but didn’t tell her anything. Her thoughts jumbled around, fuzzy at times. They told her she was ill, okay, with what? Never seeing anyone else, other than the nurses and doctors, and the old dude, she assumed she was in some kind of long-term treatment center. It had been a long time, she couldn’t remember the date she got here.

“Better I guess. I don’t have anything to base it on other than what you tell me.” The ones that came to talk to her, the therapists wouldn’t actually enter the room, talking to her behind the glass partition. “Is there a chance I can go for a walk, somewhere other than in these two rooms?” The orderly looked at his patient/prisoner. Mr. Black had put restrictions on what could be discussed or allowed, right down to what she was given to wear.

Geoffrey had worked with James Orwell Black for years, usually in regards to the health and well-being of those in his employ. This woman; however, was a special case. Still unclear exactly who and why she was being ‘treated’ here at the farm, he was of the opinion she was being unjustly dealt with. That was until about two weeks prior when his conscience got the better of him and he had gone into the space, to give her a little human contact.

The mistake had cost him a broken hand and bruised pride. It was only by chance one of the other orderlies had been doing a supply check.

Yes, this woman was more dangerous than any of them had guessed. He had made them all aware after his reprimand from James.

Today he was giving her the news she would be having visitors. He was to prepare her and also slip her the sedatives in the midday meal. “I have your lunch Charlotte, looks rather interesting, some kind of Italian dish, something you said you like.” He got a sly smile as she approached the window where the panel she received items through was located.

Taking the tray she set herself down in front of the viewing window and started to eat, always keeping an eye on him. Clearing his throat he coughed once. “And, you will be having some visitors later tonight or tomorrow.” The fork dropped to the table and she stared through him.

“WHO?” One of her mood swings. Geoffrey was not going to stay and listen to the oncoming tirade, quickly leaving the room and closing the door to shut out the string of superlatives and threats.

“I guess she doesn’t like the news….or, was it the lunch this time?” James had been on his way down to check on his current charge. Geoffrey shrugged his shoulders.

“Who the hell knows. I don’t understand why we still have her here sir. It doesn’t seem she’s getting any better. Wouldn’t it be wiser if she was in some kind of psychiatric institution?” James had heard this all before, from almost every one of the staff, doctors included.

“As I have said before, that will not be possible.” He wasn’t about to explain the reasons; however, he was reaching out to some of the organization’s elder members, those located in Japan and Australia. Now that the destructive elements had been eliminated there could be a chance that some of the medical advancements could be employed to help this woman. Until that time his only goal was to have the reasons behind her vendetta towards his grandsons revealed and to break her obsession with Jonathan. The boy still had issues surrounding that time of his life.

If there was the slightest possibility of rectifying that, it would complete his task and give him and the twins a little redemption.

He knew his grandsons were struggling. First with the monumental task regarding the secret treasure and then dealing with the fallout from the last three years of their lives. James was hoping they could come to some kind of terms with themselves to move forward before David and Robert joined them.

It had been a hard fought battle to convince Cameron that it was necessary for him and his brother to come and talk to her. The addition of the entire team would be an unknown complication but, it was the only way Cameron would even broach the subject to his twin. After weeks of back and forth, it was agreed and they would be arriving later on that day.

James had prepared rooms within the main house for them all. It was going to be quite the gathering; he’d also requested that two senior members of the Vale, the true Vale, to come. The twins had to meet and discuss matters that had been left unfinished. Finding the vault and removing the undesirables was only the first step. The boys had to understand that.

“Sir, can I assist in any way?” Kevin had returned to Norway late last month, still recovering from his massive injuries sustained in the explosion. James was fond of the young man and genuinely concerned for his well-being. He was surprised at the depth of emotion he had felt when he realized the young man had survived. He’d not known he felt that way towards him.

“No…no, you should be resting. You’ll have enough to deal with when the twins arrive.” At least his color was returning to a more normal shade after months of being a mottled hue of grays, blues and black. “Just go and relax, read. You don’t need to deal with anything else for the near future.” The young man returned the smile and started back the way he came, slowly taking each step, ensuring he wouldn’t pitch forward, a cane assisting with the weight.

James waited for his aide to completely ascend the stairs before opening the door to Charlotte’s cell. She had returned to her lunch, the sedative obviously taking effect.

“Are you well my dear?” The old guy. She looked up from her food, the room was moving giving her a feeling of vertigo; she grabbed the sides of the table to steady herself.

“Tell me who you are? You aren’t one of my doctors….I don’t think.” James sighed. Another little back slide, he had hope that the treatment would have yielded better results. After they managed to get her through the withdrawal symptoms created by the drugs that Beau Smith had introduced, the professionals had started with psycho-therapy attempting to get her to at least a minimal base of sanity. The first few weeks had shown great strides and then she would start back down, first with the memory lapses and then into the destructive thoughts and continuing on to wanting to “take them out”. He could only surmise she was referring to the brothers.

She was intelligent, intimidatingly so. When she was near her right mind the conversations turned to topics of science, astronomy and magic. At one such session he had discovered by accident she had studied under an illusionist when she was younger. That had peaked his interest; he knew she had a talent which instead of using for entertainment had employed to trap his grandson. A basic body swap in conjunction with a Houdini switch or something along that idea. When pressed for exactly who she had learned under, all he got as a reply was a sly smirk.

The sounding of his cell had him ending his daily session with her and returning to the living room upstairs. “James here.” The Australian was calling alerting him to his arrival.

“Got a few of the upper membership along for the ride; hope that will be alright.” What was he going to say…no?” There was plenty of room on the estate and they did have a stake in what was to be done after all. “Be there in about two hours, just disembarked.” Ending the call, he took his seat in front of his bay window and watched the grass grow, letting his mind wander. The last few months, since the boys had finally understood, had been trying and tiring. He was an old man and enjoyed his quiet time; getting into all this like he was twenty had put a strain on his life. If everything panned out the way it should, he would be able to enjoy his few remaining years in peace and relative quiet.

“Oh Wow… where exactly does your grandfather live?” Dina was staring at the gravel airstrip they had just landed on, from a C-130 Hercules Military transport plane. They had all been stunned into silence when they arrived in Oslo only to be ushered briskly on the military conveyance and were now standing on what appeared to be a deserted airstrip, and an empty barren island in the middle of the Arctic Ocean.

Both twins were at a loss for words. They had followed James’ instructions but now weren’t sure where or what to do. There was no station, no phone and no person within sight. “Ummm, well….” His phone chimed, pulling it out he found it was his grandfather. Before he could even get the words out, James was speaking.

“Glad you arrived safely. Sorry, my aide is a little late in picking you up. Hold steady, he’ll be there shortly and bring you up to the estate.” Cameron looked at the phone incredulously.

“Huh…he knows we’re here and the aide is coming. We’re to wait.” He looked at his group, shivering in their winter clothing. It was freezing. Being prepared for a New York winter he guessed didn’t qualify for something in the Arctic Circle. It was fortunate the aide arrived five minutes later, driving a huge van that accommodated all of them comfortably along with all of the luggage.

The silence was accentuated by the landscape. They travelled along what looked like a beach, white and cold. Turning towards a mountainous area the land gradually took on a greener view, with a few trees and vegetation. The last turn revealed what could only be described as a Manor House, large, well kept and walled in.

“What’s with the masonry? Waiting for an invasion?” Gunter was the most jovial any of them had seen in all the years he had been with the group. The driver laughed.

“Mr. James is very protective of his privacy. There aren’t many people on this island most of the year; I believe eighteen give or take. They change out once every six months, workers at the meteorological institute. The first few years there was a lot of curiosity seekers – therefore the wall was installed. We don’t have too much trouble these days though, everybody pretty much stays in their own little spaces. You’ll all be given the passcodes to leave the grounds if you’d like to explore.” The silence returned as the vehicle pulled up to the iron gates and the driver, who went by the name of Sven, punched in a code. It took another five minutes to get up to the main door of the house. “Here we are ladies and gentlemen. Mr. James is expecting you in the great hall, or I guess you Yanks call it a living room, just go on in. I’ll make sure your belongings find their way to you.”

Jonathan and Cameron stood at the door a moment, they needed to get themselves in the right frame of mind. The plane trip up had given the brothers the time to work out their differences. Cameron believed they had just misread each other, Jonathan needed the time to make him understand how he was feeling. The seven hours of uninterrupted discussion had done them both good.

It had been a long time since they talked about everything, their feelings, what had happened and what was going to happen. They even had time to talk about the loves of their lives and the upcoming marriages.

Cameron and Jonathan both felt renewed in their brotherly bond, they were on the same wavelength again.

The others were relieved the brothers had come to some kind of understanding, what was happening now would be difficult.

Dr. Goodman had watched the entire process with some trepidation. In her view, one of the biggest problems, as she saw it, was the co-dependency of the brothers. It did work only to a certain extent, she wasn’t so confident in them having this type of working relationship for all aspects of their lives. They had come a long way since the first days she got involved with this mess but, still she was holding reservations about the health of this connection.

That was why she agreed to come along when Dina had called her, explained to her what was being planned. At the very least she could pick up the pieces if Jonathan couldn’t handle it.

She was thrilled that both had found love, a little worried about the timing of the proposals and the upcoming nuptials. That in itself was a cause of concern, both men not wanting to sever the brotherly connection. Time would tell if it was the right or wrong thing to do.

On the ride up, she was brought up to speed in regards to what had happened. She knew of the explosion, not the reason why the twins were even there. Knowledge of the intricate unit and how everyone came to be part of this strange family. There was also the matter of the babies, apparently being brought home next week into Jonathan’s care.

There was also the troubling matter of a long-dead grandfather who had been the puppet master so to speak over the years and the assertion that the twins had been genetically modified in someway before birth. This she had trouble even believing but considering the source, who was she to judge after the craziness that had ensued with the coma and Cameron. She still couldn’t find any reasonable explanation other than what they had told her at the time.

There was also a new addition, an Asian psychic, sweet on the boy Jordan. She shouldn’t have been surprised. The Black twins did seem to attract the strangeness in life and had since the first day she met Cameron at the center.

She was brought out of her musings by the opening of the huge double oaken doors, revealing an older gentleman, white hair and the same blue eyes of her patients. This must be the grandfather. The seriousness of the expression lessened to show a small smile for his grandsons. Both, of whom, nodded and stepped into the foyer.

“Grandfather.” They said it in unison. Introductions were made for those who had not met the man previously. Cynthia found his hand was warm and the handshake firm, not showing any feebleness of age.

“Come, let’s get you settled. I have a small dinner prepared and then we will discuss…the visit.” Another nod and then one of his aides came to collect the coats, hats and gloves. Boots were replaced with soft white slippers for all.  
The dinner was a mix of Norwegian and American traditional fare.

Dina, Jessalyn and Kay absolutely refused to try the Finnbiff, Reindeer stew or the Torrfisk. The Krumkake was an easier sell. It was fortuitous that their grandfather had provided steak and potatoes and an array of vegetables or the women probably wouldn’t have had much to eat.

Cynthia was absolutely in seventh heaven. Being of Nordic descent she did not get a chance to revisit old favorites from her childhood. She had some of each of the indigenous dishes and loved them all. The meal passed with small talk and they retired to the living room to enjoy a drink of Akevitt, the native alcoholic beverage served in classic tulip glasses at room temperature.

Both twins declined which raised the eyebrows of their paternal grandfather. “We would prefer tea or coffee, if it’s no bother.” James nodded to his aide who returned quickly with a pot of tea for each of the brothers.

“Now that we have dinner out of the way, we must discuss what is to transpire from this moment. Others will be arriving early tomorrow wherein matters regarding the Vale and dispositions must be discussed.”

Cameron and Jonathan both almost choked on their tea. “What? I thought this had to do with Charlotte. We told you we aren’t interested in anything to do with the Vale.” James tried to calm the distress.

“It’s not the Vale you have been dealing with boys….”

“No…no not a chance.” Both brothers were on their feet, agitated and shaking their heads. “We’re done with that and what do you mean dispositions?” James looked at them, they couldn’t possibly believe they could just walk away.

“You must direct the membership, we…you are the Legacy. I told you that.”

“And we told you we would do it our way which didn’t include the Vale, in any shape or means. We aren’t going to be part of it. If you want us to sign something so you can take it over, fine. Other than that, no way in hell.” He’d expected some resistance but had hoped they would come around.

“But….” Both men turned and started towards the rooms they had been assigned.

“WE SAID NO.” The others sat quietly watching, they knew this was going to happen. It had been discussed in miniscule detail. Before even leaving New York Cameron and Jonathan had called a ‘team meeting’.

“Okay we’re going to Norway to talk to Charlotte. We’re fairly certain there is more to it than that. We don’t know enough about our grandfather and this legacy garbage he’s expounding on just doesn’t smell right. We have some issues personally but we’re on the same page where this Vale is considered. Regardless of the fact, what’s left is supposedly the original organization, we don’t want to have anything to do with it. We have to come up with something to appease them all and we’ve thought really hard about it and you’ve all said you are with us in whatever we decide, you want to a part of what is happening so here it is.” The brothers had soul-searched over this, should they tell the others about the treasure in the cavern in Arizona? Have them help with the disposition or destruction of it? What about all the articles Jonathan had collected when he was with Charlotte. Some of those items were priceless, historical artifacts. There were more than likely the same kind of thing in the desert. Decisions had to be made.

“So, what is it you want from us Cam?” Kay was sitting on the edge of the couch, hands clasped in front of her; the others were just as expectant and tense.

Jonathan began. “Arizona, we found this Nazi Gold Train that mom told us about in the letter, it did take our blood combined to open it up.” They all sort of suspected that had been the case. “But, where the explosion happened, the one we set.” A few intakes of deep breaths from the women, there had been speculation but no one had ever come out and asked. “Wasn’t it.” Dead silence.

“We had no idea when we went down there what we would find, it is much more than anyone could imagine. We took out the 27 train cars, a bunch of chests holding all manner of currencies, gems and the like and file cabinets full of records, information things we thought looked like blackmail resources.”

“What the…?”

“We had to do it quickly and we moved that to the lake, set the charges and invited all the people indicated on James’ list that were of the dissidents, the crackpots with crazy agendas, the ones hell-bent on destroying the world.” Jessalyn was watching her twin, she saw the pain in his eyes. The same was behind Cameron’s hooded mask. It made them struggle, something agonizingly painful. “We blew it up, all of it. The rest of it is still deep in the original underground cavern, we sealed it shut with our blood. We never thought we’d have to deal with it. We weren’t supposed to survive.”

“Oh Cam, Jon…you poor souls….” Dina wanted to take them in a huge hug and just let them cry it out. They stopped her with a held-up hand and shake of a head.

“We don’t need to be comforted. We made the decision, we’re…living with it. The problem is we have to do something with it. If we had died in the explosion there wouldn’t have been a need, it would appear that the treasure was gone for good, along with us and the Vale. No more interference in humankind, it would be left alone. No one else would think the treasure still existed, we left enough clues to prove to anyone looking that it was destroyed for good.”

Cameron picked up from where is brother left off. “Now with having to deal with Charlotte, we know that James probably suspects something. We aren’t sure about him, we don’t want him to have access, or the other members of the Vale. It’s too much for anyone to acquire. We’ve thought about destroying it but what about the artifacts, we don’t or shouldn’t have the right to take that from the history of mankind. As for the files, those are easy we’re planning on burning them all to ash. No one needs to see any of it.”

“What if there are medical advancements Jon? Wouldn’t those be worth saving?

“And breakthroughs in engineering, computers that sort of thing.”

 “No, this has to be done. Look at yourselves, trying to find a way to keep it. Isn’t that what started this whole clusterfuck in the first place?” The others looked around sheepishly at each other, the twins were right. “We’re hoping that we can get you guys to help us, we’re going to pull out the historical relevant pieces, keep them with the ones Jon got when he was with Charlotte. Dina we’ll all help, we’re going to find the rightful owners of all of them.” A few nods of agreement.

Mike piped up. “And, what about the monetary, I’m fairly certain you mean to tell us there’s a fortune in the hole as well?”

Cameron laughed. “You could say that.”

Jon smirked. “Butt load of it, all types and forms and I think I even saw bearer bonds.”

“And you’re going to do what with it?” The twins had thought about that too.

“We don’t need it. There is more than enough for all of us in the estate we already have. As you well know, from the wills we had drawn up. We didn’t even realize how much there was until we sat down with the lawyers.” They did know that, all of them felt odd knowing it too.

“So, what are you going to do with it?” Jonathan brought out a diary and showed it to the group. Dina was the first to make the connection.

“That’s fantastic guys….absolutely perfect.” The others crowded around the diary. It was filled with names of philanthropic organizations, crisis centers, schools and individual names.

“If there are any organizations we’ve missed, or centers, schools or even individuals you think would benefit just add them to the list. Our plan is going to be this. We aren’t going to just divide it up and give it out; we’ll set up a non-profit with yearly stipends to everyone in this book. We don’t want our names attached to it and I want your promise you will keep that to yourselves. It’s the best use of the money.”

Jordan and Vivian had been talking between themselves. “We could make a provision to those that fall through the cracks, they can apply to get assistance.” Cameron was proud of his tech and the psychic. He was glad everyone was on board with it.

“We’re going to have to arrange to get this all up and running right away. We can’t do it all before we leave for Norway but I want it started. No going back. Agreed?”

Jonathan stopped all the talking and planning. “One more thing. James Black cannot be apart of this. We’re fairly certain he would figure some of this out. Kevin, his aide, saw what we did. Well most of it anyway.” There were nods all around. They could do this, they were family. “Nothing is Impossible!”

The ruling members of the original Vale arrived early the next day, followed by Carlton Carswell with a few aged men and women. The twins guessed they must be what was left of Corvus Vale. James welcomed them all with reverence and deference.

The group assembled in the meeting room off the first floor. Jonathan, Cameron and the others were waiting, as James had indicated there must be discussion before they went to meet Charlotte. Jordan had his tablet open and was busily making sure the financials were set up accordingly. After this ‘summit’ the twins had planned on a trip to Arizona, to deal with the treasure, and to ensure what they wanted to do would happen. Vivian had taken a seat in the corner with her mahjong tiles, taking notes. The brothers wanted to have a list of the people that showed up, still untrusting of anything to do with the Vale.

The two agents and Jess had settled near the window, watching and keeping an eye out for anything out of the ordinary. Gunter was keeping his normal stance at the door, security, ready at a moment’s notice.

Dina had come and to stand next to the brothers. She had been with them since Sebastian, their confidant, their support and their ‘mother’.

Both twins wore unreadable expressions, tense and determined.

James took in the scene with a slight feeling of unease, this group was not about to capitulate or give in on anything that they hadn’t already decided. His grandsons had most definitely come of age, in spades. That was excellent and unfortunate.

“Thank you all for coming. For those of you who don’t know them, these two fine young men are my grandsons, Jonathan and Cameron, the Legacy.” Nods from the representatives from the different cells of the Vale. Then an ancient Japanese man, small with long plaited braids in a crisp navy-blue business suit stepped forward and bowed, actually bowed to the brothers. He had a calmness surrounding him. His eyes were a slate grey and held, what the brothers believed, to be an ancient wisdom.

“I am most honored to finally meet you sirs.” His voice was pleasant, much like the Dali Lama. Not knowing what else to do both bowed back, not so low and then stuck out their hands.

“And, you are?”

“My name is Chimon Minato, the light keeper of Corvus Vale, Tokyo. These other gentlemen and ladies are other keepers from the Vale’s organization throughout the world. We keep in the background, assisting without interfering.” Jonathan’s eyebrows rose in non-belief.

“Really? I’ve not seen that….in any dealings we’ve had with the Vale. Forgive us if we find that hard to swallow.”

“I assure you grandson…” Cameron shot his grandfather a warning look and Jonathan held his hand up.

“Don’t bother, you can assure all you want, it doesn’t help. We were not advised of your attendance until last night upon our arrival. Cameron and myself would not be here if we had known. As we have informed our grandfather, we aren’t interested in anything you have to say. We’ve been hounded for more than three years, as have our friends and family. We’re done.”

Chimon looked on the young men in deep thought. Understanding was what he did; after all he was named the “Gate of Wisdom”. It was his calling and he was trying to ensure the survival of the organization that had been in existence since biblical times, in one form or another.

After the devastation in Arizona a conclave had been called, something had to be done. The twins were the legacy and as such would have to make the final decisions. He clasped his hands behind his back and walked to and fro, all the while looking at the two men and the others that had accompanied them.

Chimon knew of the struggles, the pain and the overwhelming events that had overtaken the Black brothers’ lives in the past few years. Watched as the malignancy within the Vale’s confines spread. What the brothers had done was almost unthinkable but in hindsight it was the correct solution. Now, the time had come to restructure and rebuild. Looking at the boys he knew they would not be part of it. He sighed.

“I understand.” Dina coughed, this man seemed so calm and collected. Obviously, he was in charge but it only took a few moments and she was positive everything would be okay. Cameron and Jonathan didn’t have anything to worry about. Vivian’s tiles fell from her hands, she knew also – it was like a complete peace had descended in the room.

“You…understand? No argument?” Chimon smiled and gazed around the room at all the guests.

“Of course. We are not in the habit of forcing anyone to do anything….no matter how it may appear. I would ask that we sit. I do have some questions for you, if you please.” He indicated the table. Everyone took up a seat.

“First a little background, to get us, shall we say, on the same page. All who sit here in companionship with you – your family? Friends?” Twins nodded. “I understand from James that he ‘placed’ some of you with our descendants. This was….a direct violation of our mandates; however, after looking at all of your dossiers, it was a very good choice. I did notice James you picked those with very close ties to our Hebrew and Gaelic heritages. Good names, good ancestry; they have all done quite well in protecting and guiding our young leaders here.” At that the twins started to object, only stilling by a look from Chimon. “Do not trouble yourself with arguing the point, case in fact you are the living descendants and therefore the leaders of this Order; however, because you have time and time again have riled against this, we must make other arrangements. That is why we are here; your grandfather probably had hoped that you would change your minds. I am a realist gentlemen, you would not be happy forced to do something you can’t or won’t do.” The twins were on the edge of their seats, this was first reasonable thing any of these guys had ever said to them.

“Jonathan, I believe you require more extensive assistance.” He steeled his jaw and tensed, Chimon put a calming hand on his arm. “Look into yourself son, you are damaged. We have already been talking to your Dr. Goodman, a very reasonable and competent physician. Of course, we can’t force you to do anything but I urge you to explore treatment options with her, she will help you return to who you were before all of this started.” This whole thing was surreal.

“Cameron, dear boy, you have gone through so much more than was expected. Your medical issues scared you, we realize that – we as an organization do not condone human experimental treatments but am glad Charles instituted what he did, so you are still with us. You have come a long way, you do not rely on just your brother which is healthy. You should assist Jonathan in his healing, so you yourself can regain what you have lost. But both of you should find your own identities and way in life. Your father, Sebastian, did you both a great dis-service.” There were a few random tears from the others, whispers and absolute silence from the twins.

“The abuse you two suffered was inconceivable and I still cannot understand why you were left in that home when we, as an organization, discovered it. That unfortunately can’t be rectified but please accept my sincerest apologies on behalf of the true order.” Chimon took a long silence and deep breath, then continued.

“As to the leadership of this organization, we will gather later this year to promote another leader, within the confines of our mandates; it is possible with both of your consents and an agreement, binding all to what is decided. If you would be so aimable to wait till that meeting convenes, accepting the posting, in name only.” He looked at the twins, both not sure what to say. Dina elbowed Jonathan into nodding, with Cameron quickly following.

“What about the treasure?” James had spoken up. He was certain his headstrong grandsons had secreted it away and wanted to know how that would be dealt with.

“Oh James, it has been….taken care of. They did what they were meant to do. All is well.” The brothers had the distinct impression Chimon knew exactly what had been done and was okay with it. James sat back satisfied, he had completed his task and his redemption for his daughter-in – law and hopefully for his heart, the boys.

Cameron and Jonathan were stunned, everything had gone on without arguing, it was peaceful and they were both relieved.

“Now as to the newest additions in our illustrious line, David and Robert.” Again, he saw the intensity of Jonathan’s stance. Again, the calming hand stilled his worry. “Do not trouble yourself, it’s okay, we have decided to strike them from the roles of our organization, for your own peace of mind. And, just on the off chance some undesirables escaped the explosion. This will ensure they will be raised normally. Well, as normal as magicians can raise children, in any case. They will be returned to you shortly.” He looked directly towards Carswell. “You will guarantee this Carlton?” He got a brief nod.

“Absolutely, they will be at the Archive early next week. I personally checked on them, they are both well and healthy. Growing like weeds.”

“And finally.” Placing his hands on the table in front of him. “Charlotte.”

“Charlotte is my problem, all of this started because of what I did.” It didn’t surprise any in the room that Jonathan would take all of this on his shoulders, it was who he was and he believed it.

“No, this is not on you, Cameron or even the Vale. That entire matter is directly due to Alistair and Sebastian Black. You are not responsible for the crimes of your father and great-grandfather. I think you understand that now, don’t you?”

The twin did believe he was responsible, if he hadn’t cheated in the first place, none of what had transpired would have happened. The keeper saw his turmoil and hoped he could make him see reason.

“They experimented on you both, as they did to her also. And, yes, I know of the relationship. We just kept that away from those who were determined to destroy the legacy. You both had no choice, you were still invitro and therefore not aware of what was done to you. You both have gifts, you use them well and have always done so. Even without the knowledge of the Vale, the legacy, the initiative or the genetic manipulation. You are good men, charitable and have survived more than most would ever need to. You have done your part and you can let it go.” It was about time someone told them upfront who they were, make them see it themselves. Dina was thrilled. Kay got up and moved closer to Cameron who was a bit shell-shocked. He looked up at his fiancé, tearing up.

“It’s over? It’s really over?” It was said under his breath, she smiled and kissed him, not caring who saw.

“Yes….it’s done Cam, it’s over.” He hugged her tightly.

Jonathan was in pretty much the same state and Jessalyn running her fingers through his hair. He just felt relief. No more running, no more hiding. “Thank God.”

The conclave of sorts ended with the different members chatting and catching up with old friends they hadn’t seen in years. All of them were looking forward to returning to the old ways.

Chimon and James approached the twins and their group. “Are you ready to see her? Would you like us to come with you? Dr. Goodman is waiting downstairs for you.” Jonathan wasn’t sure what to expect when he entered the room. He was going to go in first with Cynthia. The idea was to try and break her obsession with him. She had to understand that.

The others had been waiting outside after Jonathan went into the room. Cynthia had suggested they let it play out first before helping him, if needed. She stayed on the other side of the glass as he entered the actual space.

It had been arguably an educated guess she would be able to be in the same room with him. The therapist believed she had managed to control some of the more outrageous impulses and with the sedatives assisted with keeping her on an even keel.

“Johnny….I’ve been waiting for you. It has been a rather long time.” His palms were sweating and everything came back in an instance. Even his body started to betray him. He started to do equations but then something else took its place, Jessalyn’s voice, telling him she loved him. Would always be there for him. He pushed the troubling memories away. He could do this – he would do this.

“Em…Charlotte we have to talk, sit with me.” Her eyes diminished into mere slits with suspicion but she sat across from him at the small table. “I have something to tell you. You have to listen to me. And, you have to hear me.”

“Always so….serious Jonathan, what is it that you have to tell me? That I’m incarcerated. We’re separated but, that’s no concern, I will escape and then we can do as we please. Just as I promised.”

“No Charlotte – We are not a couple and have never been. You won’t be leaving here, this is it for you. No more running around, hurting people.” She started to laugh.

“Of course, we will, Johnny – we’re soulmates.” That almost made him physically ill but he focused on Jessalyn’s voice, her comforting voice in the back of his mind.

“No. We aren’t a couple, we could never be together.” She stared at him. Could he really believe that? No, they were meant to be with each other – it had to be, he was the only one she could trust with her feelings, the only one that understood her. “We just can’t.”

No one was sure how the truth would affect her. The doctors had ideas but, this was an unusual situation. As far as they could ascertain she had some blank spots. Jonathan didn’t want her to know about the twins. No matter the security surrounding this place, he just didn’t want to put the two boys into jeopardy.

Purring to herself she stood up and came to his side of the table, throwing her arms around his neck and started to kiss him.

Dr. Goodman was ready to come in and intercede. However, Jonathan grabbed onto her hands and forcefully removed them from his person and returning her to the chair opposite. She was pouting.

“So, all this time has put a wedge between us? No matter, we can get it back. Just stay with me a night, you’ll remember what it was like. It can be like it was before.”

“No. That was all smoke and mirrors. I have absolutely no feelings for you other than the fact you are who you are. There is no us!”

“Johnny, Johnny….my Johnny you don’t know your own mind and heart.”

“LOOK AT ME CHARLOTTE – we are not a couple, we will never be a couple. I have someone now, who loves me for me.”

“Johnny…. she isn’t for you ----” He hadn’t planned it but she was not understanding.

“CHARLOTTE YOU ARE MY SISTER – WE CAN’T BE TOGETHER THAT WAY!!!” Everything stopped. Cynthia came into the room with another sedative. Charlotte just sat, it appeared she had completely withdrawn. Jonathan stood and walked out, closing and locking the door behind him. He and Dr. Goodman stood on the opposite side of glass and watched.

Charlotte turned towards the glass, a wicked smile crossed her lips. “You…will, regret all of this.” It was said almost in a whisper and then she lowered her head to the table.

“Do you think it connected?” Jonathan was numb.

“The sedative will keep her out for a few hours. We should discuss this with her therapist. You gave her the information. She obviously heard it and her delusions are still engrained if that last statement is any indication. I would like to wait and see. As for the others, I don’t think there is much of a point, unless they have to say something to her for their own mental health.”

The only ones that actually wanted to see Charlotte were Jessalyn, Kay and Cameron. Jonathan could understand Cameron but was at a loss as to why to the women wanted to.

“Cameron, I see the point of you talking to her, you’re her brother but why Kay? And for Jess wanting to, alone – that scares me.” His twin looked at him, he knew the reason, Kay explained it to him. He wasn’t entirely sure his twin would understand.

They were in the sitting room, Jonathan had told him what had happened and that he was really going to work on …. things with Cynthia. He still saw the resistance but was thankful for what was being accomplished with all of this. As for himself, he had never thought he had ‘issues’. Kay had set him right, ergo he was going to face his sister and try and get past it. She was going to be there for moral support and she had a few things she wanted to get off her chest. Didn’t think the woman would actually get it but, she would feel some kind of closure. As for Jess – well that was a ‘girl thing’.

“Girl thing.”

“What?”

“You asked why Jess wanted to see her – girl thing.”

“That makes absolutely no sense Cam.”

He shrugged. “Do you understand women at the best of times? I sure as hell don’t. I asked Kay and she said it was a girl thing.” When Jonathan asked Jessalyn, she told him it was curiosity. Now his brother was saying it was something to do with her being a woman.

“I worry about it – she just found out about all of it. Do you think it wise? Should I say no?”

“I wouldn’t do that Jon – she is part of this now. Maybe she needs to see her, it was a big part of your life there for a while. No secrets remember?”

“Dina, Jordan and Mike don’t need to talk to her. Gunter – well, he’s Gunter. Vivian is just hanging out to be with our techie. Jess has been so far removed from all this mess, why would she want to bring it up close and personal. Wouldn’t it be better, oh I don’t know, leave it the past where it belongs?”

“Bro – girl thing. Maybe its to satisfy herself, she doesn’t even know what she looks like. She’s only been going on what we have said. We pulled her into this, quite literally. I don’t think there’s any harm. I mean she’ll be on the other side of four-inch glass. Nothing can happen.” He got up and pulled out his coin, started flipping it through his fingers. Cameron smiled.

Jonathan caught it. “What?”

“I haven’t seen you do that for ages. It’s good to see it.” Looking down at his hand it clicked, he had done it without thinking. The coin had sat in its place, top pocket, since forever. His focus was returning, it was second nature. His smile mirrored that of his brother.

Cameron and Kay’s audience with Charlotte went much as expected. She refused to acknowledge they were siblings and then ignored him. It was okay with him, he couldn’t get over what she had done to them, regardless of the fact it was partially because of manipulation and drugs.

Kay on the other hand dumped everything at her. Cameron was in shock. She ranted and raved, cried and accused Charlotte of putting her through the worst two years of her life. Open-mouthed and dumbfounded he listened until she couldn’t speak any longer. Shaking with rage and relief he came up behind her and hugged her, pushing her hair out of her face. “Is…that better?”

Blowing out a cleansing breath, she took one last look at Charlotte, turned and stalked out of the room with Cameron following close behind her. Jonathan was waiting, eyebrows quirked up in question.

“Wow…” He watched as the couple ascended the stairs.

The last of this endeavor was Jessalyn and she wanted it private. Didn’t want anyone on the other side, she needed no support. She was, after all, a reporter. Knew how to handle difficult situations and this would be difficult. But she had to do it. There was a need and it would be her only chance.


	24. Chapter 24

The two women stared at each other for almost ten minutes before Jessalyn pulled up a chair and sat. Charlotte moved closer to the window. “You’re that reporter.”

“Yes, Jessalyn O’Hara, Las Vegas Gazette.”

“The coordinator told me about you, I thought you were dead, you were supposed to die.” Pulling over one of the chairs she sat facing the reporter with a rather odd look on her face. “You look quite lively and I don’t understand, you don’t seem to be all that formable. Weak, small insignificant, Beau Smith is an idiot.” 

“I’d like to ask you a few questions.” She was going to come at this as a story, not personally; although that was what this was. She needed to know, to face the woman who tormented her man. The reasons behind it all. 

The meeting, the conclave didn’t really come up with anything that was satisfying. Drugs and manipulation could only explain some of this. There was something else and Jessalyn was going to dig it out of that crazy lady’s brain. If for nothing except her own peace of mind.

“Really, that’s….interesting. Sure, why not.” This was going to be fun. “What do you want to know?” 

Jessalyn took a cleansing breath, centering herself. “Why the Black brothers? You set out with intent to imprison one and destroy the other. I would like to know the process, the reasons behind it. There must have been some catalyst to do that to another human being.”

“They don’t deserve anything they have, short answer.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“Cameron Black is a pariah of the worst sort. We were friends once you know.” She went on to detail the events in the Ukraine some thirty years prior and Sebastian not allowing the friendship. 

“You understand it wasn’t the boy’s fault correct? And, it wasn’t even the right boy.” Charlotte looked right through her.

“He should have known. Besides we knew Sebastian Black for years, my family worked with him, we had it really good – until Cameron.”

“Again, who you met all those years ago was Jonathan not Cameron. So why go after them thirty years later, water under the bridge and all that.” That met with silence, it looked like she was trying to puzzle things out.

“I…I didn’t know that when Beau suggested a way to get Cameron’s attention.”

“So then why continue? You framed an innocent man Charlotte, who it turns out was and is your brother. They both are.” The woman started to get agitated.

“I didn’t know that. It wasn’t my fault. Besides they still owe me.”

“For what?”

Jessalyn believed she was getting close to the reason, she just had to push a little more. 

“I….”

“Why did you go after your brothers, even though at the time you didn’t know they were your family? They never did anything to you. Why would you make it your mission to imprison and destroy them? Why Charlotte. Why the vendetta? You pushed Jonathan to the brink of insanity. You played a dangerous game. Why?”

“Because Sebastian. I was the important one until Cameron. Sebastian took advantage of me!” The woman was sweating, her eyes full of pain. There was more to it. 

“That doesn’t explain anything Charlotte. Why take it out on the twins?”

“After Cameron he raped me. Instead of loving me, he hurt me. He didn’t care about me! Only that brat of his! And, that kid said he was my friend. He didn’t even acknowledge me after Sebastian forbid him to see me. For years he forced himself on me, even when my mother was in the house! And, it was bad, he did things no one should have to experience.” That was the last thing she had expected to hear. “I knew about that damned book, he said things you know. Why shouldn’t I get all the treasures and cash he stole, I deserve it! I paid for it over and over again!” She was screaming at the top of her lungs by this point. Jessalyn, shaky, was unsure of where to go, or just to stop and leave it. The door opened behind her. 

The twins had heard the screaming and what was being said. Jonathan got ahold of Jess and removed her to the outer room. The twins heard Charlotte as she continued with her meltdown. It made a sick kind of sense to them, explained things. 

A therapist and nurse appeared with another sedative. Cameron watched at the door as they administered the drug and assisted her to the bed. 

Returning to the sitting room, they sat for a few moments trying to process and control their emotions. They had always known their father was a piece of work but to abuse and molest his own daughter was even more heinous. Confirmation of his crimes was one thing, to have the types of crimes common knowledge would just make it that much worse. 

“We don’t want THAT to become common knowledge.” They were addressing Chimon and James. “We mean it, it stays between those in this room.”

“It would explain a lot of what has gone on, with all of it; including the manipulation combined with the drugs. We couldn’t understand why she would have gone the way she had, to that extreme extent. Now, it makes a sick kind of sense.” James was thinking, looking between the shock and dismay he read on the group’s features.

“It is disturbing but now knowing the genesis of her problems, there may be a way to help.” Chimon, ever the voice of reason spoke. 

“I’m sorry…I didn’t know that would happen.” Jonathan was still holding onto Jessalyn. She was distressed. It was painful, especially for the women.

He hushed her. “No…it’s good, now – we know what happened and maybe we can fix it.” He looked at his grandfather. “We can fix her now, right?” James shrugged.

“We can try, that’s all we can do I’m afraid.”

“That’s good enough. Just keep us informed. I…think we’d like to know….if she ever comes out of it.”

The trip home to the Archive and New York was a silent one. No one felt like bringing up painful revelations. True, it was done but at what cost?

Getting out of the car standing in front of the old building, their home, the twins didn’t feel right. Jonathan held the group back. “No wait, something’s wrong. Do you feel it Cam?” 

He got a nod in agreement, something was definitely out of place. The Archive had always held a special place in their hearts, it was home. “Look, the door, it’s open – the foyer light is on.” That didn’t bode well. Kay and Mike stepped forward, drawing their firearms as they approached cautiously. Pushing the door further open Mike called out “FBI – please identify yourselves.” 

Starting up the stairs they again called out identifying themselves as law enforcement. Reaching the top of the staircase they found a disturbing site. Charles, Percy and Karen were held by ropes to three chairs, the bassinettes were at their feet. All wore expressions of fear; a gun was held at each of their heads. Beau Smith was lounging on the couch, twirling his pistol. Indicating that the agents should come in, he raised his gun. 

“Please come join us and lower your arms, we don’t want any unnecessary bloodshed on the twins’ homecoming.” The agents lowered their pistols and Kay addressed the man with contempt seething with each word. 

“How the hell are you here? You were locked up.”

“I still have a few friends and I have every intention of obtaining the treasure. I worked for the last seven years to get it and the troubles with the police are of little consequence. Where are the brothers?” Jonathan and Cameron had been listening at the bottom of the stairs, trying to come up with some kind of plan. Silently indicating to the others to go on up and keep their presence a secret they went back out of the front door. 

Dina led the others up and stood with Mike and Kay. 

“Again, where are the brothers? Surely they didn’t send you home alone.” Kay was confused when Dina stepped forward and began to speak.

“We came home first, to get everything ready. They had some things they had to deal with before the babies had arrived – which I see they’re already here. May I check on the sweet things?” Beau frowned. Dina took a step towards the babies, he took a moment shrugged and allowed it.

“What kind of things….I would be interested to know.” No one said anything and Dina shrugged.

“They just said they had to deal with something before they came back. I’m never really sure what those two have in mind. All the years I’ve been with them, they continue to surprise me.” She picked up one of the small bundles and smiled cooing pleasantly at the bright-eyed infant. “Oooo aren’t you a cutie, Jess…Jess you should…” She looked over to Beau. “Can she hold him so I can pick up the other one?” Kay and Mike watched as Dina deftly managed to get both infants out of the line of fire. 

It hadn’t taken the agents long to figure out what was going on. Now they just had to ‘arrange’ something to get the adults out of the situation they were currently in. Holstering her pistol and showing her hands she took a few steps towards the escaped Beau.

“Is it necessary to have these three tied? None of us are doing anything, except waiting. You hold all the cards at the moment. The young lady over there looks rather ill, maybe we could give her time to get herself together?” He wasn’t sure but couldn’t see what any of them were doing. It appeared as they said, he did hold all the cards and the guns. “Have your partner surrender his sidearm to one of my men and please give me yours. Then, the others can be untied, make themselves comfortable while we wait on the magicians.”

Mike had managed to untie the ropes around Percy and Charles while Kay assisted Karen, taking her to one of the bathrooms. Hoping that Beau didn’t know about the secret passageways, she pushed her into Cameron’s room and pushed the lever, opening onto a long dark tunnel. “Follow this to the street – it takes about ten minutes. If I haven’t missed my guess, the twins will be at the other end, or have someone there to meet you.” 

Kay returned to the living room. Beau looked around but before he could say anything. 

“Karen is it? You scared that poor girl silly, she’s lying down in the room over there. She should be fine in a few minutes. I’ll check on her…or, you can shortly. It’s not normal to be bound and kept against her will. She’s just the nanny.” 

“Okay five minutes, then I want her back here, so we can all keep each other company.” The gunman and taken different positions in the room, each keeping watch on two of the adults. Dina and Jess were in the kitchen nook, near the trap door the boys had used earlier to bedevil Harold’s Vale; ready to move at a moment’s notice.

Gunter and was being his miserable self; positioning himself between the gunman and Vivian and Jordan. 

Charles had watched the entire play like a ballet. Perfectly executed movements, everyone in the best possible place to ‘disappear’. Karen was more than likely already gone; David and Robert were safe in the arms of the two women. The two young people were busily ‘playing with their phones’ with Gunter gruffly commenting on they should be more concerned with what was around them and not those ‘stupid’ computer games. It was poetry in motion.

Jordan was busily hacking into the electrics of the building while Vivian was trying to activate the security measures. It hadn’t been planned but they caught on rather quickly. Working for the Black brothers was nothing short of organized chaos at the best of times. The young tech started to whisper to Viv and they laughed drawing attention to themselves.

“What are you two doing over there?!” It was all too….homey. Beau got up from his chair when the lights went out and the security alarms started ringing. “WHAT THE HELL?” A smoke bomb exploded in the kitchen nook forming a thick fog throughout the top floor of the Archive. 

The gunman and Beau started the cough and wheeze. “Open a window….”

When the fog cleared the women and infants were gone. The two young people were no where to be seen and he supposed that the nanny had likewise vanished. Kay and Mike stood in the same area they had before the lights had gone out. Gunter steadfastly refused to move from his position. Charles and Percy remained in the chairs they had taken before all the smoke and mirrors. Beau pointed his gun at the agents who just stared back. He guessed it was the years of training. He looked towards Gunter and realized he was ‘security’. So that left Charles, the Chairman and his aide Percy.

Charles coughed wiping his eyes. “They tricked you again Beau, you must have known you are no match for them and never will be.” Percy leaned over and asked his mentor if he was okay. Charles gave him a quick nod. “What do you expect to accomplish here Beau?” The man had started to pace back and forth waving his gun. “What do you want from the twins?”

“The treasure, the money old man.” Charles started to laugh. Percy grinned and then started to giggle as well. The others were trying hard not to.

“Why are you laughing….I hold all the cards.”

“Actually, you don’t.” Jonathan and Cameron came out of the back rooms, Kay noticed they must have used one of the many secret ways in. “The treasure is long gone – all of it.” He stopped looking at the twins and at the hallway they seemed to have just appeared from. 

“Where…how…”

“Magic asshole.” Jonathan was flipping his coin between his fingers and Cameron was shuffling his cards, making them appear and disappear as they walked. Talking the entire time, taking note of where the gunmen stood and where Kay, Mike, Charles and Percy were. 

“Stop. Right there.” They stopped still doing things with the cards and coin. “What do you mean its gone? You’re still here, therefore; you must have it stashed somewhere or know where it is. The Vale wouldn’t have allowed you to leave without it.” 

Both wore huge smiles. “Oh, we found it. We got rid of it.”

“Yep. It was up to us, so we blew it up. All gone….along with a lot of your members, the ones who wanted it and us. It’s not anyone’s problem now.” Cameron shuffled his deck and started to make the cards disappear into thin air one card at a time. Beau was trying to figure out if they were telling the truth. He turned to the Chairman.

“Is that true?! It’s gone?” 

“As far as the Vale knows, yes – the treasure, money, gems – the whole of the cache is buried under a few tons of rock in the Arizona desert, Hopi and Navaho lands, no one can enter without the tribes agreeing. So even if you could find someway to dig it up, it would be impossible.” The brothers nodded in approval, Chimon was living up to their demands for a normal life.

They had a private meeting with the keeper before they left Norway. Outlining what they had planned to do with the treasure. He was ecstatically pleased saying he would make sure a fabricated ‘truth’ would be passed around. All would be as it once was for the twins, no more treachery, stalking, no one would be coming after them again. The ‘initiative papers’ were going to be destroyed, erasing any tangible evidence of who and what they were. Their history would be ‘sanitized’.

Beau was becoming unhinged; all his planning had come to nothing. It was gone? He looked from each of the brothers, to the agents and then to the Chairman and his aide. “It’s your fault!” He pointed the gun at Charles. “If you had just continued the way you had, everything would still be the way it was! The Vale wouldn’t have disintegrated! If you’d made these two do what they were supposed to, we all would have been rich! I could have been rich! These half-brothers of mine aren’t worthy of anyone’s loyalty, least of whom was yours!” He started ranting, spouting Vale doctrine and his own bias. Even his gunmen were worried about what was going on his head until they saw him raise his gun without warning and shoot Charles point blank.

“CHARLES!” Percy scrambled over to the fallen body of his mentor. “Sir, please….” Kay pulled out her cell and was calling 911. Mike and Gunter managed to contain the gunmen, who without a clear direction were compliant. 

Jonathan and Cameron were standing in front of Beau, he had the gun pointed at Cameron’s chest. “Don’t move or you’ll not have a twin any longer.” Jonathan was looking at Cameron hoping his brother could read his thoughts. This was the type of situation they usually could tell what the other would be thinking and doing. It had always been like that. If they planned it right, and if Cameron was ‘lightning fast’ again; the transposition would be effortless. Granted it was going to be difficult, there were no hidden panels, they’d have to do it on the fly.

Jonathan started to count with his fingers, noticed that Cam caught it and nodded. Kay knew they were doing something, probably dangerous and ill-advised. Up until now she had always felt Mike and herself were the ones in the group to ‘take-down’ the bad guys. They’d been through three years of hell and survived it all. The twins really did know how to do things, sometimes it was so way out of the box it was hard to see it. She had always had a hard time letting go, not today. She just watched.

“What is it that you want Beau?” Jonathan said it quietly as his fingers reached nine. 

Beau started to speak. 

It was instantaneous, Jonathan said ‘10’ aloud, Cameron, ducked, turned and rolled under the couch; Jonathan pulled the folded blanket at the same time throwing it over Beau, just as he pulled the trigger. The sound was deafening.

“Cameron? Cam….”

“It’s alright Kay, I’m here.” He was crawling out from under the couch, straightening his jacket. She noticed the blood on his right shoulder. 

“Cam….you’re bleeding!” He looked down.

Frowning. “I guess I’m not quite as fast as I thought I was. But, give a guy a break it has been a while since I did that – without panels!” Jonathan was holding Beau’s arms in a vice-like grip.

“Told you….not ‘lightning fast’ just ‘pretty fast’.” And then he smiled.

The gunshot had the others running back into the Archive. Relief was evident on all of their faces. Dina and Jess were carrying David and Robert. 

Among the frenzied telling and the gunmen being escorted out to waiting police vehicles Jonathan saw the two women and his sons.

Jess brought over Robert smiling, pulling back the soft blue blanket. “He’s so…so small.” The tears in his eyes were of joy and love. Dina pulled back the other blanket covering David’s face, showing his dad a bright-eyed smile. “They…’re mine, my sons.” Touching each of them, he found he was feeling something he’d never felt before – unconditional love for family.

Cameron came up to get a look at his nephews. “Good looking kids bro.” Jonathan just nodded.

Kay didn’t want to break the moment but the issue of Charles still existed. “Cam, Jon I think if you have anything to say to your uncle, this is the time.” They had forgotten. Both turned and went over to kneel with Percy who had Charles’ head laying on his lap. Jonathan grabbed onto one hand, Cameron the other. The young man was openly crying, he had been through a lot with the man.

Charles couldn’t talk much above a low whisper but tried anyway. “I did what I thought was the best thing to do. I’ve tried to protect you both….I was wrong but, you’ll be okay now.” He took a shuddering breath. Each twin took one of his hands, holding on.  
“We think we understand. We know you were trying your best.” Charles nodded, his breathing was getting shallower. “Chimon knows everything.” That seemed to give him some kind of peace. 

“Good…Percy, you must go to Chimon, he’ll help you. You’ve been like a son to me, thank you dear boy, you made my life that much more bearable.” Percy had been Charles’ right-hand man for years and looked towards him like a father. He was going to miss him.

“I love you boys, remember that.” Jonathan noticed the limpness first. He pulled away, trying to help Percy up. Cameron stood shortly after, giving one last squeeze to the hand he’d been holding.


	25. Chapter 25

The wedding was the news story of the century.

**NEW YORK TIMES…. dateline January 3, 2019**

Headline:  
**THE AMAZING CAMERON BLACK MARRIES…SORRY GIRLS**

“The Amazing Cameron Jacob Black married Kay Elizabeth Daniels in a private ceremony at the beginning of the New Year. His brother stood as best man along with Gunter Gustafson, Mike Alvarez, Jordon Kwon and Percy Gray. Kay was attended by Jessalyn O’Hara, Dina Clark, Vivian Choi and Karen Fitzgerald. The choice of music was unconventional; “How Bad We Need Each Other” by Northern Wonder. It does; however, speak of the bond that exists between the two brothers. When asked, Kay said there had been no other choice; whatever that meant is anyone’s guess.

The reception was held at the Archive, the Black twins’ family home for one hundred close friends and family. The press was invited to join in the happy event. The color scheme was a light lavender accentuated with blue. The menu consisted of a variety of world cuisines and everyday comfort foods, favorites of both sides. The cake was designed and prepared by the godfather of confectionary Ron Ben-Israel, a three-tiered masterpiece with a hint of cinnamon, at the bride’s insistence. There was a small chocolate Oreo cake for those of the same persuasion as the groom.

The bride wore Dana Harel, the gossamer tulle and lace radiating a silhouette accentuating romance without being overtly sexy in a soft ivory, absolutely stunning. The women wore the same designer creations in varying shades of lavender. The groom and his groomsmen sported Armani, slate gray with a deep blue tie complimenting the magician’s gorgeous blue eyes and the overall color scheme of the nuptials.

Kay’s family are said to be exuberantly happy for their daughter. A small memorial was said during the service to pay homage to her sister Caroline who died at an early age and an uncle from Cameron’s family, Charles, who passed away recently. The only member of the Black clan in attendance that we could verify was a previously unknown grandfather who travelled from Norway for the celebrations.

Cameron Black’s and to some extent his brother Jonathan’s private lives have been a well-guarded secret over the years. There is an understanding that one of the bridesmaids, Jessalyn O’Hara, a reporter previously for the Las Vegas Gazette has been given the go ahead to write a detailed biography after the ceremony. This expose will also include the events surrounding the past two years of the brother Jonathan’s life, who is said to be marrying said reporter, to be held later this month on the anniversary of his release from jail on unsubstantiated charges.

The happy couple are said to be enjoying a month-long honeymoon in Japan, at a shrine dedicated to peace and understanding, returning in time to celebrate the brother’s joining.

It is believed that all members of their team, whom this reporter has learned are treated as a close-knit family unit, are fully involved in the new enterprise. These individuals have been present for most of the twins’ extraordinary lives for the past two decades, after the tragic death of their father, the infamous Sebastian Black.

The entire group will be residing in the Black family complex, which has been going under extensive renovations this past year. A new studio has been installed in the underground space so they can continue with their long-practiced tradition in the magical community. Jonathan Black will be staying in the background as he develops his skills in design and engineering and pursuing his passion for photography; giving him and his new bride time to adjust to raising his two twins from a previous alliance.

After talking to many this reporter found they are thrilled with the prospect of the upcoming new extravaganza planned for early in the summer. Anticipation is high for the project as it has been too long since the tragic events that had plagued the brothers this past two years.

Cameron will be returning to the stage but will not take up residency in Las Vegas in deference to his new wife, a decorated agent with the FBI field office in New York.

This reporter would like offer a toast to the new couple and wish the family a bright and deserved fantastic future. And, as the groom is so fond of saying…. Nothing, is Impossible!”

 ******************

“Uncle Cam, Uncle Cam.” The two tousled-haired boys came tearing into the downstairs practice room to find Cameron upside down, hanging from chains, blindfolded and in a straightjacket. Gunter and Jordan were keeping an eye on the tablet.

“Hurry up Cam – this should be a piece of cake for you.”

“Yeah Uncle Cam, you do this all the time….” The blindfold came floating down, resting at the two boys’ feet, the straightjacket quickly following. A few seconds later Cameron was standing, wiping the sweat from his forehead. He gave his nephews a huge grin.

“What’s up squirts?” They were vibrating with excitement. Growing like weeds, he noticed that the shirts they were wearing were overly tight. “You should have your mom and dad get you some new threads guys. What are you now twelve?” That earned him a fit of giggles.

“No… we’re five today!” He looked shocked.

“Five? Wow – so what do you plan on doing going out, taking your girlfriend on a date – what?” Again, with the giggles and them both climbing up his legs.

“Birthday CAKE! Auntie Dina made it…. chocolate Oreo!” Robert lost hold of his uncle’s leg.

“AND ICE CREAM…. don’t forget the ice cream!” David let go, following behind Cam.

“Okay…. okay, let’s get upstairs, I’m sure your parents are looking for you. I don’t want to get in trouble with them again, for letting you down here – “

Kay was waddling towards him as he rounded the stairs. He stopped to give her stomach a fond pat and a kiss. “How’s the little one?” She smiled but was hoping that the last month would be easier than the previous eight. She was tired and grumpy. He brushed his lips against hers and pushed her hair behind one ear eliciting ‘yewww’ from the two boys.

“Uncle Cam is making kissy face again with Aunt Kay….” Cameron just rolled his eyes and watched as his nephews went scooting over to the table.

Dina was in the nook trying to get a meal put together for everyone. It was the one day of the week they had decided everyone would show up for dinner.

They were expecting Mike and the boys this week as well. It was to be a full house.

Jessalyn came running up the stairs, followed closely by Jonathan. “What are you two doing now, bothering your uncle. He’s trying to practice for the show.” But she smiled with a patient understanding. Jonathan messed with each of his sons’ hair as they pulled out their seats.

Life was good.

Just as everyone was getting themselves seated around the humongous oak dining table, a wedding gift from Chimon, a knock came up, echoing through the hallway. The kids were the first to sprint down the stairs. “Watch what you’re doing…..David, Robert.” It was no use they were already opening the big door. A few minutes later they were lugging a box up the stairs. It took them both to push it the entire distance.

“What is this now?” Dina had got up from her place and walked over to the twins. Her eyes went wide. “Jonathan, Cameron….I think you better come look at this.”

Both Black twins looked at the tag. “Oh, for Christ’s sake.”

The tag on the box read “Happy Fifth Birthday – Love MOM.”


End file.
